Sauve Moi
by Zeb410
Summary: Rachel et Santana vivent ensemble à New-York depuis quelques mois quand Rachel apprend une nouvelle qui va changer sa vie... Comment l'amitié ou l'amour réussira à sauver Rachel... Faberry bien sur avec beaucoup de Santana... au départ Brittany n'est pas là, mais viendra plus tard.
1. Chapter 1

**J'ai eu l'idée d'une nouvelle histoire où Quinn serait à Yale et Rachel à NYADA, mais il était difficile de faire une story de ce genre sans penser à Undeniable, mais je vais quand même essayer de ne pas trop faire dans le même style, d'autant plus que je ne pourrais jamais égaler cette magnifique histoire…**

**Je vous fais un petit résumé… Santana et Rachel vivent ensemble à NYC depuis plusieurs mois quand Rachel apprends une nouvelle qui va changer le cours de sa vie…**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à RIB et Glee (malheureusement)**

* * *

SANTANA POV :

Encore une journée de passée, j'ai hâte de rentrer et de m'affaler sur le canapé et regarder un film stupide avec Berry ! OUI ! Je vis avec Berry ! J'avoue qu'au début ça n'a pas été très facile de s'adapter l'une à l'autre, mais dès qu'elle a eu compris qu'il ne fallait pas me parler le matin, tout s'est nettement amélioré entre nous. Elle fait ses exercices matinaux en silence pendant que je prends mon petit déjeuner et ma douche, ensuite elle peut faire tout ce qu'elle veut dès que j'ai quitté l'appartement ! Pour le soir, on a convenu qu'on décidait du programme de la soirée chacune notre tour pour éviter tout conflit et bizarrement ça fonctionne plutôt bien.

Et pour être honnête, j'étais plutôt contente d'avoir quelqu'un quand je me suis installée à NYC sans ma Britt-Britt… Berry n'a pas essayé de me remonter le moral, elle n'a même pas essayé d'en parler avec moi, de toute façon elle était dans un état similaire au mien après sa rupture avec Finnocence, on s'est juste contentées d'être là l'une pour l'autre en silence, et ça me convenait parfaitement.

J'entends le téléphone de l'appartement sonner depuis l'extérieur, je retourne mon sac de fond en comble pour trouver rapidement mes clés mais au moment où je mets la main dessus, la sonnerie s'arrête. Fait chier ! Pourquoi c'est toujours la même chose, pourquoi c'est toujours au moment où je suis enfin opérationnelle que tout s'arrête ! Peu importe, si c'est vraiment important, ça rappellera !

Je jette mon sac sur la console dans l'entrée et fonce dans le frigo attraper une bouteille de soda que je vide presque entièrement en buvant directement à la bouteille, petite vengeance personnelle de l'époque où j'étais Cheerleader et que je n'avais le droit d'avaler que la boisson infâme préparée par Sylvester ! Je suis devenue une Soda-addict en arrivant à NYC, même si Berry continue de me répéter que ce n'est pas bon pour mon organisme d'avaler toutes ces cochonneries à longueur de journée !

Je m'affale sur le canapé et voit le voyant du répondeur clignoter rouge comme pour me rappeler vicieusement que je suis encore une fois arrivée trop tard pour répondre. J'appuie machinalement sur le bouton pour écouter le message, c'est encore une de ces choses que l'on a convenue avec Berry, la première rentrée écoute les messages, même si ils sont adressés à l'autre personne.

**Rachel… c'est Kurt… J'ai besoin de te parler de toute urgence… Santana, si c'est toi qui écoute le message, assures toi que Rachel ne soit pas seule quand elle va m'appeler… J'attends votre appel…**

La voix brisée de Kurt me file des frissons… je ne l'ai jamais entendu avec une voix aussi faible à part quand son père était à l'hôpital… Mon dieu, j'espère que ce n'est pas un des pères de Berry à qui il est arrivé quelque chose, parce que je ne vois vraiment pas comment je vais pouvoir gérer la naine. Oui… je l'appelle toujours la naine ou Berry, ce n'est pas que je ne l'apprécie pas, enfin, je ne peux pas dire non plus qu'elle est mon amie, même si elle est ce qui s'en rapproche le plus, mais je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à l'appeler par son prénom… Avouons que ça serait bizarre quand même que je l'appelle Rachel ! Bref… revenons-en à nos moutons… pourquoi Kurt a appelé, ça ne peut pas être un des pères de Berry, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça serait Hummel qui appellerait pour ça… Il a forcément du se passer autre chose, mais quoi ? Et pourquoi il insiste pour que Berry ne soit pas seule en l'appelant ? Bon ok, je l'appelle, ça me rend dingue de ne pas savoir !

**Allo ?**

_Hummel, c'est Santana ! Maintenant que tu m'as bien fait flipper avec ton message, tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe ?_

**Est-ce que Rach est là ?**

_Non elle n'est pas rentrée encore…_

**C'est peut être mieux en fait… Santana… il est arrivé quelque chose…**

_J'avais compris Hummel ! Accouches bordel ! Enfin quoi que techniquement tu ne puisses pas vraiment_

**Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de faire de l'humour Santana… c'est très grave et très sérieux…**

Ok maintenant je flippe vraiment… C'est vrai que Hummel n'est pas le roi de la blague, mais généralement il ne réplique pas quand je tente de détendre un peu l'atmosphère…

_Je t'écoute…_

**C'est Finn…**

_Quoi Finn ? Il débarque ici c'est ça ?_

**Non Santana… il… il est mort…**

Je reste plusieurs secondes complètement muette en tenant le combiné dans ma main, Finn est mort ? Finn comme Finn Hudson est mort ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ! Ca ne peut pas être vrai… Finnocence ne peut pas être mort !

**Santana ?**

Ca va… pas la peine de me gueuler dessus Hummel, je suis toujours là… laisses moi juste le temps d'assimiler ce que tu viens de me dire… Putain Rachel… comment je vais dire ça à Rachel ? Voilà que je l'appelle Rachel… bravo… magnifique… il suffit que Finnabruti meurt pour que je me ramollisse et l'appelle par son prénom… Attends il est vraiment mort ? Sérieux ?

**Santana ? Tu es toujours là ?**

_Ouais… ouais je suis là… qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?_

**L'avion qui transportait son unité a eu une panne et ils se sont crashés… il n'y a aucun survivant…**

_Putain de merde… Quand ? C'est arrivé quand ?_

**Cette nuit… on a été prévenu cet après-midi… Il faut que tu le dises à Rachel…**

_QUOI ? T'es pas sérieux là ? NON… hors de question… C'est pas à moi de prévenir Berry ok ! Elle va être effondrée et je ne sais pas gérer ça ok ! Il est hors de question que je gère ça !_

**Santana… Tu es la seule à être avec elle… elle va avoir besoin de quelqu'un… Tu préfères qu'elle l'apprenne aux infos peut être ou par téléphone ? Je fais appel à ta part d'humanité pour que tu lui apprennes la nouvelle…**

_NON ! Tu fais chier Hummel ! Mais pourquoi je t'ai rappelé moi aussi !_

**S'il te plaît Santana…**

_Ouais… ouais c'est bon j'ai compris… je vais le faire ok ! Je ne sais pas comment mais je vais le faire…_

**Les corps vont être rapatriés dans les jours qui viennent… Je… je vous rappellerais pour vous donner la date de l'inhumation…**

_Woow… woow… doucement Hummel… laisses moi déjà digérer l'info ok ! J'ai pas envie d'entendre parler de cercueil et toute cette merde d'enterrement ! Laisse-moi parler à Rachel déjà et on verra ensuite…_

**Je suis désolée de t'imposer ça… mais… merci Santana…**

_Ouais c'est ça… Est-ce que quelqu'un a prévenu Quinn ?_

**J'allais le faire juste après vous avoir eues…**

_Je m'en charge… je vais l'appeler…_

**Bon courage San…**

_On n'est pas potes Hummel ! Pour toi c'est Santana et pas San !_

Je raccroche le téléphone et prends quelque instants pour bien réaliser la conversation presque irréelle que je viens d'avoir avec Hummel… Je n'ai jamais réellement aimé Finn, surtout depuis qu'il s'était senti obligé de faire mon coming-out forcé, mais je dois reconnaître que ça me fait un choc… Comment je vais réussir à annoncer ça à Berry… je n'arrive même pas à imaginer ce que cela doit faire d'apprendre ce genre de nouvelle… Brusquement le visage de Brittany m'apparaît et je commence à frissonner en pensant au pire… Si quelqu'un m'annonçait un jour que ma Britt-Britt était morte, je crois que je deviendrais folle… Il faut que je lui parle… Il faut que je fasse quelque chose… Je sais que c'est moi qui suis partie en mettant fin à notre relation et que ça fait 3 mois que je ne lui ai pas donné signe de vie, mais j'ai absolument besoin de savoir qu'elle va bien…

**Britt… c'est moi… c'est Santana… je voulais juste entendre le son de ta voix… Je… je suis désolée Britt… rappelles moi s'il te plaît…**

Foutu répondeur ! Merde ! Et c'est quoi ce message à la con que je lui ai laissé... je ne lui parle pas pendant 3 mois et tout ce que je suis capable de dire c'est ça ! Concentres toi un peu Lopez… dans l'ordre, il faut que je fasse les choses dans l'ordre… Quinn… il faut que j'appelle Quinn avant que Berry ne rentre…

**Hey San… Quoi de neuf ?**

_Hey… salut Quinn…_

**San ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?**

_Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que quelque chose ne va pas ?_

**San… je te connais… je reconnais ta voix quand quelque chose ne va pas… OH mon dieu c'est Rachel ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Rachel c'est ça ?**

_Non Quinn… Rachel va bien… enfin elle n'est pas encore rentrée mais elle allait très bien ce matin quand je suis partie…_

**Tu l'as appelée Rachel… Il se passe forcément quelque chose… Tu m'inquiètes San…**

J'explique douloureusement à Quinn ma conversation avec Hummel sans réussir à prononcer le mot mort, mais Quinn comprends tout de suite ce que je tente de lui dire… Je l'entends renifler au téléphone et je suppose qu'elle doit être en train de pleurer. Je lui laisse quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole.

_Je… je ne sais pas comment annoncer ça à Rachel…_

**Oh mon dieu pauvre Rach… Laisse-moi un instant d'accord… je te rappelle dans 5 minutes…**

Quand Quinn me rappelle, elle m'informe qu'elle prend le premier bus pour venir à NYC, qu'elle sera là dans 3 heures. Ça m'arrange de ne pas être seule pour faire le sale boulot dont Hummel m'a chargée… Maintenant il va falloir que j'arrive à occuper Berry pendant 3 heures… c'est pas très compliqué, il suffit que je la laisse parler de sa journée et ça va déjà prendre un bon moment…

…

QUINN POV :

Finn est mort… le premier garçon dont je suis tombée amoureuse est mort… plus jamais je ne reverrai son sourire niais un peu coincé même parfois… plus jamais je ne me sentirai étouffer dans une de ses étreintes… plus jamais je ne l'entendrai me dire qu'un jour il épousera Rachel Berry… C'est fini… il est parti… pour toujours.

Je n'ose même pas imaginer l'état de Rachel quand on va lui annoncer la nouvelle… C'est vrai que techniquement ils étaient séparés, mais on sait tous que ce n'était que temporaire… Finn et Rachel… Rachel et Finn… c'était évident pour tout le monde qu'ils finiraient leurs vies ensembles avec une ribambelle d'enfants et de petits enfants… Mais quel abruti aussi ce Finn, qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris de s'engager de l'armée ! Tout ça pour honorer la mémoire de son père qu'il n'a même pas connu… on aurait dû l'arrêter, quelqu'un aurait dû le raisonner et lui dire de ne pas s'engager. Maintenant il est trop tard… il est trop tard pour lui dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de faire ça pour qu'on l'aime et qu'on l'admire… enfin admirer est peut être un bien grand mot mais au moins le respecter…

Ce n'est pas le moment de craquer, il faut que je reste forte pour Rachel, il faut que je sois forte pour elle parce qu'elle va en avoir besoin pour assimiler ce que Santana et moi allons lui dire… Comment on va lui annoncer ça d'ailleurs… Hey coucou Rach… au fait je t'ai pas dit, mais Finn est mort… et sinon toi comment tu vas ? Ridicule… il n'y a pas de méthodes pour annoncer ce genre de choses, il n'y a aucun manuel qui nous prépare à annoncer le décès de quelqu'un d'important.

Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit Finn ! Si tu savais à quel point je t'en veux Finn Hudson ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de partir de cette façon, tu n'avais pas le droit de mourir en laissant Rachel livrée à elle-même ! Tu n'avais pas le droit ! Tu lui as déjà brisé le cœur quand tu as rompu avec elle juste avant de la mettre dans un train pour NYC (Ce qui était quand même la meilleure chose que tu n'aies jamais faite) et maintenant tu vas l'anéantir et qui va la ramasser à la petite cuillère hein ? Qui va être là pour encore une fois réparer tes erreurs de jugement ? Je sais que tu m'as demandé de veiller sur elle pendant ton absence, ça veut dire que je vais veiller sur elle jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ? Tu n'avais pas le droit Finn tu m'entends, tu n'avais pas le droit ! JE TE HAIS FINN HUDSON !

…

RACHEL POV :

Il faut que je rentre annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Santana… C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie depuis que je suis arrivée à New-York… Tout ce qui m'arrive depuis que je suis ici est incroyable, déjà partager un appartement avec San, j'avais peur au début que nous finissions par nous entre-tuer, mais finalement cette cohabitation nous a rapprochées et je peux assurément affirmer que nous sommes amies maintenant. C'est agréable d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager sa journée en rentrant chez soi… Généralement on se commande quelque chose à manger, on se cale sur le canapé et on discute de nos journées avant de regarder un film… On est en quelque sorte un couple, mais sans la partie sexuelle bien sûr ! Non pas que Santana ne pourrait pas m'attirer, loin de là, mais je ne nous imagine tout simplement pas de cette façon… Bref je m'égare… il faut absolument que lui annonce la bonne nouvelle.

Je rentre dans l'appartement qui a l'air d'être désert, mais j'entends le bruit caractéristique de notre plomberie et j'en déduis que Santana doit être sous la douche. Je grogne un peu quand je vois une bouteille de soda vide posée sur la table basse et m'empresse de la jeter en me disant que je n'ai pas encore sermonné ma colocataire au sujet de ces boissons remplies de colorants et de sucre qui polluent nos organismes petit à petit.

Santana sort de la salle de bain avec pour simple tenue une serviette qui couvre à peine la moitié de son corps, elle sursaute quand elle m'entend l'interpeller de manière plutôt séductrice.

-Hey sexy…

-Fuck Berry ! Tu m'as foutu la trouille !

-C'était le but Santana… je lui réponds avec un petit clin d'œil en me dirigeant vers la cuisine pour attraper une bouteille de vin que nous gardions pour les grandes occasions ainsi que deux verres…

Je nous installe sur la table basse et attends sagement que Santana revienne un peu plus vêtue pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Après un quart d'heure, je me dirige vers la chambre de ma colocataire et je l'entends chuchoter… Je m'approche de la porte pour essayer de deviner à qui elle parle, mais au moment où je pense pouvoir coller mon oreille, la porte s'ouvre brusquement et je manque de tomber de tout mon poids.

-Depuis quand tu écoutes aux portes Berry ?

-Je… non… oui ok j'écoutais… c'est juste que j'étais intriguée… c'est rare que tu fasses des cachoteries…

-Et alors ? Ça te donne le droit d'écouter ?

-Oh allez… dis-moi… Tu as rencontré quelqu'un c'est ça ? Racontes moi tout… je veux tout savoir !

-De quoi tu parles Berry ? Non je n'ai rencontré personne et je n'ai pas envie de te faire partager mon coup de téléphone…

-Allez… San s'il te plaît… et après je t'annonce ma grande nouvelle du jour

-J'ai dit non Rachel… n'insiste pas s'il te plaît… me répond Santana vraiment bizarrement ce qui me fait m'inquiéter encore plus

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Rien… c'est quoi ta grande nouvelle ?

-Santana ! Ne me prends pas pour une conne… Tu viens de m'appeler Rachel… Il se passe forcément quelque chose… Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de Britt ? C'est ça qui te tracasse ?

-Quoi ? Non… je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais des nouvelles de Britt… Britt et moi, c'est fini, tu le sais très bien… Bon alors… Tu vas enfin me dire c'est quoi ta grande nouvelle ?

Je saute au cou de Santana et lui hurle presque dans les oreilles que je suis retenue pour jouer Maria dans l'adaptation de West Side Story de NYADA, sa réaction me surprend tellement que toute l'euphorie que je ressentais depuis que j'ai appris la nouvelle s'évapore. Je sens ses larmes contre ma joue alors qu'elle continue de me dire que c'est formidable, que je mérite ce rôle… Je romps l'étreinte quand je l'entends me dire qu'elle est fière de moi.

-San… tu m'inquiètes… Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Je… je suis contente pour toi… me réponds-t-elle en essuyant une larme qui glisse sur sa joue

-Tu vas avoir un rôle aussi bientôt ne t'inquiètes pas… ce n'est qu'une question de temps… je lui déclare en tentant de la rassurer, présumant qu'elle est en proie à une crise de doute au sujet de sa carrière et des nombreuses auditions qu'elle a déjà passées depuis 3 mois.

-Oui… oui je sais… répond doucement Santana en baissant les yeux.

Je range la bouteille de vin, n'ayant plus très envie de fêter l'évènement quand je vois Santana aussi triste, je m'installe sur le canapé à côté d'elle et pour la première fois depuis que nous vivons ensemble, nous nous installons dans un silence inconfortable en regardant une émission débile à la télévision. Je la vois du coin de l'œil essuyer plusieurs fois sa joue et n'y tenant plus, je m'approche d'elle pour la prendre dans mes bras avec la crainte qu'elle m'envoie balader. A ma grande surprise, elle vient se blottir contre moi et entoure ses bras autour de ma taille comme si sa vie en dépendait… Si toutefois il persistait un doute dans mon esprit, maintenant je suis certaine que quelque chose ne va pas avec mon amie, je voudrais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour elle, mais sans savoir ce qui l'a préoccupe je me sens plutôt démunie. Au moment où j'ouvre la bouche pour parler, j'entends quelqu'un frapper à notre porte, ce qui me surprend car nous n'attendons aucune visite.

Je prends pleinement conscience que quelque chose ne va pas quand j'ouvre la porte et découvre Quinn avec une mine déconfite. La blonde se jette dans mes bras et son étreinte manque de m'étouffer tellement elle me serre fort contre elle.

-Quinn ? Ok… vous me faites vraiment peur là… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Quinn m'attire à l'intérieur en glissant sa main dans la mienne, elle pose son sac sur le sol sans ménagements, et nous dirigent vers le canapé. Le regard de Santana sur moi me fait paniquer et l'attitude de Quinn n'a rien de rassurante non plus. J'ai l'impression qu'elles vont m'annoncer la fin du monde ou quelque chose de pire encore.

-Quinn… dis-moi ce qui se passe s'il te plaît… je commence vraiment à paniquer à voir vos têtes à toutes les deux… Est-ce que l'une de vous est malade ? C'est ça ?

-Non Rach… personne n'est malade… mais on a une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer…

Mon cœur s'emballe sans que je ne sache pourquoi, Quinn et Santana prennent chacune une de mes mains tandis que Quinn s'éclaircit la voix. Elle plonge son regard noisette dans le mien et ses yeux commencent à s'humidifier, intensifiant le malaise que je ressens depuis quelques secondes.

-Il est arrivé quelque chose à Finn… L'avion de son unité s'est écrasé… Finn est mort Rachel…

Je secoue la tête d'incompréhension et tente de me défaire des mains de mes deux amies sans succès. Santana ressert ses mains contre la mienne, m'empêchant de bouger, Quinn tend la main vers mon visage pour me caresser la joue mais je me recule sans même savoir pourquoi l'idée d'un contact avec elle m'effraie autant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Quinn ? Si c'est une blague, ce n'est pas drôle du tout ! Finn m'a envoyé un mail hier après-midi, il ne peut pas être mort…

-Je suis désolée Rach…

-NON ! Il n'est pas mort d'accord ! Alors ne sois pas désolée… parce qu'il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu sois désolée ! IL N'EST PAS MORT !

-Rach…

Je me dégage brusquement en donnant un coup de coude dans le menton de Santana sans le vouloir, je passe au-dessus de Quinn en l'enjambant pour aller me réfugier dans ma chambre en claquant la porte derrière moi ! J'attrape mon téléphone dans la poche arrière de mon jean et compose le numéro de Finn en tremblant comme une feuille, je tombe directement sur sa boîte vocale et raccroche sans laisser de messages. Je fais plusieurs tentatives avec toujours le même résultat, je balance mon téléphone avec rage sur mon lit avant d'ouvrir mon ordinateur pour relire le mail que j'ai reçu de Finn la veille. Je tente de trouver une explication rationnelle à son absence de réponse et me convainc qu'il doit être en mission et qu'il n'a pas son téléphone avec lui, il n'y a pas d'autres explications possibles pour moi, pas d'autres envisageables ! Je ressors de ma chambre avec toujours la même colère contre mes deux amies, je me plante devant elles dans le salon avec les bras croisés sur ma poitrine et ma voix sort complètement brisée alors que je la voulais déterminée et froide.

-Quand il m'appellera, vous verrez qu'il n'est pas mort ! Finn n'est pas mort, et je ne veux plus jamais en entendre parler !

C'est Santana qui se lève pour se diriger vers moi, défiant toutes mes croyances, Quinn n'arrivant même pas à me regarder dans les yeux à présent. Ma colocataire passe ses bras autour de ma taille et m'attire contre elle.

-Je suis désolée Rach... Vraiment désolée... mais Finn ne t'appellera pas...

La douleur dans la voix de Santana me glace le sang, serait-il possible que... NON... non, je refuse d'y penser... Finn ne peut pas être mort... il m'a promis, il m'a promis qu'il reviendrait et qu'il me rejoindrait à New-York et que nous pourrions discuter de NOUS ! De ce que nous faisons de nous, s'il y a vraiment aucun espoir d'avenir ensemble ou si nous pouvons tenter d'être à nouveau ensemble... Il me l'a promis... Finn tient toujours ses promesses... alors ce n'est pas possible !

-Il est mort Rachel... c'est fini... me répète en boucle Santana dans le creux de mon oreille avec des sanglots dans la voix.

Je me dégage de Santana brusquement et me dirige vers Quinn pour la forcer à me regarder, elle tente de baisser les yeux mais le ton de ma voix doit vraiment l'effrayer car elle me regarde avec des yeux remplis d'incompréhension, de douleur mélangée à de la crainte.

-Tu es fière de toi hein ? Voilà tu as vraiment réussi à faire annuler mon mariage avec Finn ! Tu es contente n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que c'est toi qui lui as dit de me laisser partir seule à New-York ! C'est de ta faute Quinn tout ça ! C'est de ta faute si Finn est mort ! Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais !

* * *

**Bon ben comme d'habitude, faites moi savoir ce que vous en pensez... Je ne sais pas à quelle fréquence je mettrais à jour cette histoire, pour l'instant je me concentre plutôt sur ''Tu me coupes le souffle'' mais je vais faire de mon mieux... =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tout d'abord, merci à vous tous pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé à cette histoire, vous êtes vraiment géniaux... Beaucoup de personnes sont surprises voir même attristées par la mort de Finn, alors pour mettre les choses au clair, oui il est bien mort et ne reviendra pas, ensuite, j'ai choisi de traiter la mort de Finn parce que je voulais explorer ce genre de choses que je n'ai pas encore écris jusqu'à présent.**

**Je pense avoir envoyé un petit mot en MP à tout le monde, mais si toutefois je vous ai oublié et bien j'en suis vraiment désolée... Donc c'est parti pour un tout nouveau chapitre...**

* * *

RACHEL POV :

On dit que lorsqu'on est face à un deuil, il y a tout un processus qui se met en place, on passe par plusieurs phases apparemment. Le déni, La colère, puis l'acceptation (d'où l'expression faire son deuil). On dit aussi que chaque personne réagit différemment à la même situation, chaque personne a sa propre façon de faire son deuil justement, c'est censé être quelque chose de très personnel, quelque chose que personne ne peut comprendre, peu importe toute la bonne volonté. Apprendre la mort de quelqu'un qu'on aime est quelque chose à laquelle on n'est jamais préparé, ça c'est un fait, apprendre la mort tragique et brutale de quelqu'un qu'on aime est encore plus dévastateur.

Selon Santana je suis toujours dans cette première phase que l'on nomme le déni, elle dit qu'il faut que je prenne mon temps, qu'il faut que je tienne le coup, qu'il faut que... bla bla bla... elle dit tellement de choses que je ne l'écoute plus. Elle dit aussi que je ne suis pas juste en accusant Quinn d'être responsable, elle a raison, mais j'ai besoin de pouvoir blâmer quelqu'un, alors je tue le messager pour ne pas affronter le message. Santana dit qu'elle me comprend, qu'elle est là et qu'elle me comprend, c'est faux. Comment pourrait-elle me comprendre, est ce que la personne qu'elle aimait depuis 3 ans et avec qui elle devait se marier est morte ? Non ! Alors elle ne peut pas comprendre, je ne lui en veux pas, je voudrais juste qu'elle arrête de dire qu'elle me comprend.

Selon Quinn j'ai besoin de me reposer. J'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi j'ai besoin de me reposer, je ne suis pas malade, je ne suis pas fatiguée, je suis en deuil. Et d'après tout ce que j'ai pu lire sur le deuil, le repos n'est pas une phase qui en fait partie, alors non, je n'ai pas besoin de me reposer, j'ai besoin de Finn. Toujours selon Quinn, il se pourrait que je perde pied et que je perde tout contact avec la réalité, Quinn à l'air de penser beaucoup de choses mais elle omet l'essentiel, ma réalité, mon monde, ma vie, tout s'est arrêté au moment où elle a ouvert la bouche pour... enfin vous savez pour quoi... Quinn devrait se taire et rentrer à Yale, je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi elle reste ici, je n'ai pas besoin d'elle, je n'ai besoin de personne à vrai dire.

Selon moi, tout n'est qu'un cauchemar, je vais bientôt me réveiller en larmes et je vais courir dans la chambre de Santana pour lui raconter mon horrible cauchemar dans lequel Finn est mort. Elle m'enverra promener parce que j'ai eu le culot de lui parler alors qu'elle n'a pas encore avalé son café, puis fera sûrement une mauvaise blague sur le fait que ça ne ferait pas une grande perte pour l'humanité si ''Finnocence'' passait l'arme à gauche. Je m'offusquerais, lui ferais la morale en lui disant que peu importe les sentiments que l'on porte à quelqu'un, ce n'est certainement pas des choses à dire, puis je partirais à NYADA, me préparais pour mon grand rôle de Maria, puis j'oublierais rapidement ce cauchemar. Puis Finn m'enverra un mail dans un ou deux jours et tout sera rentré dans l'ordre. Voilà exactement comment ça va se passer.

Mais dieu que mon cauchemar est long, je n'ai jamais autant souhaité me réveiller, faites que je me réveille s'il vous plaît, parce que plus le cauchemar s'éternise et plus j'ai l'impression que cela pourrait très bien être réel en fin de compte.

Il y a pourtant plusieurs facteurs qui m'indiquent que ce n'est pas qu'un cauchemar, tous ces appels que je reçois auxquels je ne réponds pas, préférant ne pas répéter encore et encore que c'est faux, Finn n'est pas mort ! Il y a d'abord mes pères, à eux deux je pense qu'ils peuvent entrer dans le livre des records pour le nombre d'appel à la minute. Ensuite Kurt, il est le seul à laisser des messages d'ailleurs, messages que je n'écoute pas et efface aussitôt. Carol a tenté de m'appeler 3 fois mais visiblement elle a abandonné en constatant ma détermination à ne pas répondre. Ensuite, il y a l'attitude bizarre de Santana, elle est prévenante, gentille, attentionnée, enfin tout le contraire de Santana quoi, et elle semble vraiment triste, je pense que c'est ça qui me déstabilise le plus, la tristesse que je peux voir sur son visage, pas le même genre de tristesse qu'elle avait au début de notre colocation, mais quelque chose de plus profond, de plus intérieur, quelque chose d'indélébile. Et puis bien sûr Quinn, Quinn qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de pleurer dès qu'elle me croise dans l'appartement, Quinn qui refuse de me regarder en face, Quinn qui ne me parle même pas comme si j'étais radioactive ou quelque chose dans le genre et préfère s'adresser à Santana, Quinn qui est ici en pleine semaine alors qu'elle devrait être à Yale, Quinn qui me regarde, quand elle pense que je ne la vois pas, comme si j'allais me désintégrer sur place, comme si j'étais une toute petite chose fragile qui risque de se briser à chacun de ses pas, comme une mère surveille son enfant de loin, Quinn qui semble effondrée sans que je ne puisse savoir pourquoi.

Mon côté rationnel me dit de regarder tous ces signes et d'en tirer les conclusions qui s'imposent, mais il y a aussi cette toute partie de moi qui continue de se battre, qui refuse de voir l'évidence et qui continue de prétendre que tout n'est que mensonge, cauchemar, canular, peu importe, n'importe quoi sauf la vérité. Comme quand j'ai rencontré Finn, il était beau, populaire, il avait une petite amie magnifique, il n'y avait aucune chance, je dis bien aucune pour qu'il ne s'intéresse à moi, pour qu'il tombe amoureux de moi un jour. Je me suis battue jour après jour, me disant que, aussi minime était ma chance je n'allais pas la laisser passer, que le plus mince espoir peut devenir le plus grand et le plus beau des combats, j'ai lutté contre l'évidence et j'ai gagné ! J'ai gagné, Finn est tombé amoureux de moi ! Cette fois-ci aussi je vais gagner, je vais prouver à tout le monde qu'ils ont tort et qu'il reviendra, je sais que c'est ce que veut Finn, il veut que je me batte pour prouver que j'ai raison ! Mais je commence à y croire de moins en moins.

C'était hier, hier soir, il y a presque 24 heures à la minute près que Quinn a débarqué. 24 heures que je lutte, que je tente de me convaincre de plus en plus que tout est faux, mais malgré toute ma détermination et mon obstination, je commence à comprendre que ma lutte, mon combat, sont vains. C'est au moment où je vois Quinn sortir de la salle de bain et m'éviter que j'en prend pleinement conscience, je suis frappée en pleine poitrine comme si je venais d'être touchée par la foudre, une douleur poignante et aiguë me forçant à lâcher le verre d'eau que je viens juste de me servir et qui va finir sa course contre le carrelage, devenant lui aussi quelque chose du passé en des dizaines de morceaux étalés devant moi, tout comme Finn je pense à ce moment précis. Je pousse un cri d'horreur devant ma pensée et mon corps commence à être parcouru de spasmes que je n'arrive pas à contrôler. J'essaye de faire un pas, mais mon cerveau a l'air décidé à ne pas m'obéir, forçant ma jambe à rester scotchée sur le sol ainsi que mes yeux qui ne peuvent pas se détacher des éclats de verre que j'identifie à chaque partie du corps de l'homme que j'aime.

Quinn se précipite vers moi et essaye de me faire réagir tant bien que mal, mais visiblement je suis tétanisée, incapable de bouger volontairement, car mon corps lui est toujours secoué de tous les côtés, elle me parle doucement, trop doucement, comme on parlerait à un enfant effrayé par un bruit suspect qu'il vient d'entendre. Je sens ma bouche s'ouvrir et j'entends une longue plainte en sortir sans que je puisse identifier ce que je suis en train de dire, ça ressemble plus à un cri d'animal blessé, pris au piège dans un collet et qui cherche par tous les moyens à s'en libérer. J'ai le réflexe de me tenir à la table près de moi quand je sens mes jambes flageoler, incapable de me soutenir plus longtemps. L'appui que je prends s'avère cependant inefficace, je n'arrive à rester debout que lorsque je sens les bras de Quinn s'entourer autour de ma taille pour me tenir contre elle. Ce simple contact déclenche une réaction inattendue bien que prévisible pourtant, mes joues deviennent rapidement inondées de larmes et ma respiration devient de plus en plus difficile. J'ai l'impression que mon corps est en train de me lâcher, d'abord mes jambes, ensuite mes yeux, mon souffle, et maintenant c'est mon cœur qui devient affreusement douloureux, pas une douleur comme j'ai déjà connu, une douleur intense, soudaine, comme s'il allait s'arrêter de battre. Une pointe que l'on enfonce dans mon cœur violemment et d'un coup sec, j'ai la désagréable sensation d'un liquide qui coule à l'intérieur de moi, quelque chose de chaud qui s'échappe de l'endroit même où la pointe est enfoncée et se répand lentement dans tout mon corps. Mon cœur saigne, pas comme une image, pas comme on peut le dire en cas de rupture, je ressens physiquement le saignement de mon cœur.

J'ai à peine conscience d'être dans les bras de Quinn, mais l'étreinte me procure un sentiment de sécurité, mince certes, mais il me permet de ne pas totalement m'écrouler moi aussi sur ce carrelage au milieu des morceaux de verre toujours éparpillés. J'arrive à respirer par je ne sais quel miracle, ça doit être ça que l'on nomme l'instinct de survie, votre corps réagit toujours pour vous maintenir en vie, peu importe vos désirs, vos souhaits, car tout ce que je souhaite là tout de suite, est que le saignement de mon cœur s'arrête, qu'il se vide entièrement, qu'il donne son dernier battement, que je ferme les yeux et que Finn m'attende de l'autre côté, tout ce que je veux c'est rejoindre Finn peu importe où il est, mais de toute évidence mon corps n'est pas d'accord avec moi encore une fois.

-ça va aller Rachel... je suis là... ça va aller...

Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte, bien sûr que non ça ne va pas aller ! Finn est mort ! Voilà enfin je le dis, enfin plutôt je le pense, tu es contente ? Tu as réussi à me faire prendre conscience de la vérité. Je te hais Quinn, je te hais tellement en cet instant, tu es l'oiseau de mauvais augure qui s'obstine à faire son nid autour de moi ! Je voudrais que tu disparaisses, pas seulement que tu disparaisses de ma vue mais que tu disparaisses tout court de la surface de la terre ! Je voudrais que ce soit toi qui sois morte à la place de Finn ! Il ne méritait pas de mourir, il était bon, généreux, et c'était quelqu'un d'altruiste, il faisait toujours passé le bonheur des autres avant le sien, tout le contraire de toi !

Oh mon dieu comment je peux penser une chose pareille, mais quelque chose me laisse croire que je n'ai pas fait que le penser, je sens des larmes se joindre aux miennes et l'étreinte rassurante dans laquelle j'étais plongée se desserrer un peu.

-Tu as raison Rach... il ne méritait pas de mourir... personne ne mérite de mourir.

La panique m'envahit et j'arrive enfin à ordonner à mon corps ce que je veux, je ressers mes bras autour de Quinn et recommence à pleurer de plus belle contre son épaule en multipliant les excuses.

-Je suis désolée Quinn... je ne voulais pas dire ça... je te demande pardon... ne meurt pas Quinn je t'en prie... tu n'as pas le droit hein... je ne le pensais pas je te jure...

-Je sais Rach... je suis là... je ne vais pas mourir je te promets... je ne te laisserai pas...

-NON ne promets pas... Finn aussi avait promis... ne promets pas d'accord...

-D'accord... Rachel... Regarde-moi...

Les deux mains chaudes de Quinn se posent sur mes joues et elle me force à plonger mon regard dans le sien, ce qu'elle refusait de faire depuis 24 heures.

-Je vais bien... je suis jeune et en bonne santé... il n'y a aucune raison pour que je meurs maintenant... tu m'entends... je ne vais pas mourir Rachel...

-Tu n'as pas intérêt... je souffle en calant à nouveau ma tête contre son épaule et enfin laisser mon corps se vider de toutes ces larmes que je retiens depuis un jour entier.

Je ne sens pas l'épuisement me gagner, mais avant que je ne m'en rende compte, Quinn avec l'aide de Santana me dépose sur mon lit et je sombre dans ce sommeil qui m'a tant fait défaut hier soir.

…

Retour à Lima, je ne pensais pas revenir aussi rapidement dans cette ville, et puis surtout je ne pensais pas revenir pour ce genre d'événements. C'est aujourd'hui, c'est aujourd'hui que l'on fait notre dernier adieu à Finn, aujourd'hui que tout le monde se réunit pour célébrer sa mémoire. C'est fou ce que le monde peut être hypocrite et petit, c'est lors d'un décès qu'on se décide à célébrer quelqu'un, ne serait-il pas plus logique de célébrer cette personne de son vivant, de la célébrer tous les jours de sa vie et pas à trépas. On passe notre vie à côté de personnes qui sont intrinsèquement liées à nous, d'une façon ou d'une autre, et ce n'est que lorsque cette personne nous quitte qu'on prend pleinement conscience de sa valeur, de la force de notre attachement, des liens qui nous unit à elle pour l'éternité.

Je ne comprends décidément pas la nature humaine, j'ai toujours été différente je le sais, j'ai toujours montré mes sentiments, toujours fait savoir aux personnes que j'aime que je les aime, je n'ai jamais attendu de ne plus jamais en avoir l'opportunité, c'est peut-être pour ça que cet étalage pathétique de bons sentiments et de tristesse me répugne tant aujourd'hui.

Tout le monde est là. Carol bien sûr, la seule personne à qui j'accorde réellement de l'importance aujourd'hui, car elle a aimé Finn toute sa vie, elle l'a aimé du plus profond d'elle, comme moi.

Mes pères sont là pour me soutenir apparemment, voilà un mot qui me débecte encore, me soutenir, comme si j'avais besoin de soutien, je n'ai pas besoin de soutien, j'ai besoin de lui et de rien d'autre, alors je ne vois vraiment pas ce que mes pères peuvent faire pour ça.

Monsieur Shuester et sa femme sont là, voilà enfin deux personnes qui ont réussi à se marier eux, je devrais être ravie pour eux, mais c'est tout le contraire, je les hais, je les hais d'avoir eu ce que je n'ai pas eu et que je n'aurai jamais.

Bien sûr il y a son ancienne équipe de football, des personnes qui ne le connaissaient même pas, qui ont passé la majeur partie à le persécuter parce qu'il avait eu le courage de rejoindre le Glee Club, ah tiens, parlons-en du Glee club, ils sont tous là, mouchoirs à la main, pleurant un leader parti bien trop tôt comme il est mentionné sur la gerbe de fleurs qu'ils ont tous achetés en commun. Ils me dégoûtent tous, je ne peux même pas les regarder tellement ils me donnent envie de vomir. Croyez moi ou non, mais la seule personne que je supporte aujourd'hui est Santana, bizarre hein, non. Elle est la seule à être fidèle à elle-même, toute en retenue, elle ne montre rien, elle a ce visage crispé que je connais si bien qui indique qu'elle souffre, mais elle ne le montre pas, elle a ce courage de ne pas faire étalage de sa peine contrairement à tous les autres.

Quinn aussi est différente, elle est blottie dans les bras de Puck, quelle belle façon de rendre hommage à Finn, se blottir dans les bras du mec avec qui elle l'a trompé, bravo Quinn, tu démontres encore une fois aujourd'hui que même dans la mort tu es incapable de lui être fidèle.

Et Puck, son meilleur ami hein, tu parles, un meilleur ami ne met pas enceinte la petite amie du meilleur ami en question, un meilleur ami ne pousse pas le dit ami à rompre avec sa fiancée pour aller s'installer je ne sais où pour nettoyer des piscines pour deux sous de l'heure, un meilleur ami est censé retenir l'ami en question quand celui-ci veut s'engager dans l'armée et partir à l'autre bout du monde faire une guerre qui n'est pas la nôtre, pas la sienne. Tu aurais dû le retenir Puck, tu aurais dû, au lieu de ça, tu pleures comme une fillette aujourd'hui en tenant Quinn dans tes bras. Il est beau le grand, fort, viril, Noah Puckerman, une fillette, voilà ce que tu es !

Celui qui m'insupporte le plus est Kurt, il tente de gagner le concours de celui qui renifle le plus fort ou quoi ? C'est bon on t'a entendu Kurt, on sait, tu es triste, ton frère est mort... bla bla bla... c'était même pas ton frère d'abord, ton père a épousé sa mère, point barre ! Et puis on sait tous que même si tu prétends aimer Blaine plus que tout, tu continuais de fantasmer sur Finn, au moins une chose qui aura été juste à moi, tu n'auras jamais eu Finn alors que moi OUI ! Parce que soyons un peu honnête, ça devient complètement grotesque ton envie de tout faire comme moi, vouloir tous mes solos au Glee club, vouloir aller dans la même ville que moi, faire le même métier que moi, achètes toi une vie sur Ebay si la tienne est si vide de sens que tu veuilles la combler en reproduisant chacun de mes faits et gestes.

Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est m'enfuir d'ici, j'ai l'impression que Santana a compris, elle me fait un signe de tête pour m'indiquer la sortie et je lui fais comprendre que je suis d'accord en m'éloignant soudainement sous le regard de tout le monde complètement abasourdis. Elle me rejoint sur le parking alors que je suis en train de demander une cigarette à l'employé qui travaille à l'entrée du cimetière.

-Avec une bière ça serait le paradis... déclare Santana en me prenant la cigarette des mains pour la porter à ses lèvres.

Je ris en l'entendant prononcer ses paroles, c'est ce que je disais, égale à elle-même, elle n'hésite pas à parler de paradis en plein enterrement juste devant un cimetière. Je replace la cigarette dans ma bouche et aspire fortement dessus, je tente d'avaler la fumée mais je suis prise d'une quinte de toux qui me pousse à abandonner définitivement l'idée de fumer, il va falloir que je trouve autre chose.

-C'est pas pour les fillettes Berry

-En parlant de fillette... t'as vu Puck ? Il pleure comme une petite fille perdue dans un supermarché ! Et Quinn !

-C'est quoi le problème avec Quinn ? me demande rapidement Santana en levant un sourcil.

-Elle est dans les bras de Puck ! C'est ça le problème ! C'est moi qu'elle devrait ''soutenir'' pas Puck ! je lui réponds en mimant des guillemets quand je prononce soutenir, toujours allergique à ce mot

-Elle a peut-être besoin d'un peu de stabilité... un jour tu l'a supplies de ne pas mourir et le lendemain tu l'envoies chier en lui reprochant encore la mort de Finn

-J'ai le droit de lui en vouloir d'accord ! J'ai le droit d'en vouloir à la terre entière si je veux ! C'était mon petit ami, mon fiancé, c'était l'homme que j'aime, alors j'ai le droit de dire ce que je veux ! je lui réponds en haussant la voix

-Ouais t'as le droit... mais elle a le droit aussi de ne pas vouloir l'entendre... reprend Santana nonchalante en écrasant la cigarette qui était mienne au départ contre le talon de sa botte avant de la jeter dans la poubelle à côté d'elle.

Santana m'observe en silence pendant quelques secondes comme si elle hésitait à me dire quelque chose, ah non pas toi San s'il te plaît, ne commence pas à me traiter comme si j'allais m'effondrer à chaque instant. Finalement, elle reprend son visage impassible pour mon plus grand bonheur, enfin si bonheur je peux ressentir aujourd'hui.

-J'ai pas de conseils à te donner... mais crois-moi par expérience... tu t'en voudras jusqu'à la fin de ta vie si tu ne retournes pas là-bas pour la fin de la cérémonie

Elle a raison, bizarrement, la mort de Finn nous a rapprochées, elle m'a confié qu'elle avait perdu une sœur quand elle était un peu plus jeune d'où son attitude froide et détachée je présume, ne pas s'engager, ne pas aimer, ne surtout pas ressentir pour ne plus jamais souffrir. Je commence à penser de cette façon, il n'y a pas de meilleure façon de se protéger que de se blinder, recouvrir son cœur et son âme d'une armure indestructible, oui c'est ça, c'est le seul moyen de ne plus sentir mon cœur saigner une autre fois.

C'est le moment où tout le monde s'effondre généralement, le moment où chaque personne passe individuellement pour lancer une poignée de terre pour recouvrir le défunt. Je laisse tout le monde défiler sans vraiment prêter attention aux autres, Quinn a repris sa place auprès de moi et je la préfère nettement là que dans les bras de Puck, elle remonte dans mon estime. C'est mon tour, je suis la dernière, tout le monde est déjà parti sauf Quinn et Santana, je suppose qu'ils ont voulu me laisser un peu d'intimité pour mes derniers instants avec Finn. Je m'approche du trou dans le sol, m'agenouille pour attraper une poignée de terre et me relève pour faire face à une planche de bois déjà recouverte d'au moins un quart de terre. Je sors une lettre que j'ai écrite ce matin, je la porte à mes lèvres avant de la laisser glisser pour rejoindre son destinataire. La terre dans ma main commence à se disperser tellement ma poigne est forte et si je ne me décide pas à la lancer maintenant, dans quelques instants il n'en restera plus rien.

-Je t'aime Finn... je murmure en jetant enfin cette satanée terre qui commençait à me brûler

Sans même m'en rendre compte je fais un pas en avant, puis un deuxième et je me retrouve un peu trop près du bord, je regarde en bas, les planches de bois qui contiennent le corps de l'homme que j'aime et je laisse enfin mes sanglots éclater et ma peine m'envahir. Je fais un autre pas bien décidée à descendre moi aussi dans ce trou que je ne veux plus jamais quitter, mais encore une fois je sens les deux bras puissants de Quinn s'entourer autour de ma taille. Encore une fois elle est là, elle ne me lâche pas.

-Laisse-moi Quinn... je veux le rejoindre...

-Je ne laisserai jamais faire ça... jamais Rachel...

Sa voix est sans appel, elle me retourne d'un geste brusque et mon front se cogne presque au sien quand je m'effondre dans ses bras, mais je n'ai pas le temps de me poser contre sa poitrine que je sens ses mains empoigner mes bras fermement et me secouer sans ménagements

-Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça Rachel tu m'entends ? Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu m'as demandé de ne pas mourir alors je te demande la même chose ! Je vais vivre... et tu vas vivre... parce que je t'interdis de penser à ce genre de choses... je t'interdis de me quitter d'accord !

Quinn continue de me secouer de plus en plus fortement et ses paroles deviennent des sons incompréhensibles que mon cerveau n'arrive plus à identifier. Elle s'arrête quand Santana s'interpose entre nous deux en sermonnant la blonde doucement.

-Arrête Quinn... Tu vois bien que ça ne change rien ce que tu lui dis... laisse là, tu vas lui faire mal...

-Elle veut mourir San... je dois l'en empêcher...

-Bien sûr qu'elle veut mourir aujourd'hui... et elle le voudra peut-être encore demain... mais ce n'est pas en la secouant comme ça que tu lui redonneras envie de vivre...

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors ?

-Rien... tu ne peux rien faire pour le moment... à part être là pour quand elle l'aura décidé...

Je profite de la conversation entre mes deux amies pour m'éclipser, j'ai besoin d'air, j'ai besoin d'être seule, je n'en peux plus de toutes ces personnes qui disent être là pour moi, ou vouloir être là. Quand vont-ils comprendre que je n'ai besoin de personne ! Personne ne me ramènera Finn, personne ne peut revenir en arrière et tout effacer, personne ne peut arrêter ce saignement que je ressens encore plus violemment aujourd'hui, personne. J'ai besoin de lui mais il n'est pas là, il ne sera plus jamais là. Il ne peut pas revenir à moi, mais moi je peux aller à lui.

* * *

**Finalement je suis venue à bout de ce chapitre contrairement à ce que je pensais... celui-ci est particulier puisqu'il se concentre sur les pensées de Rachel, mais dans les prochains ça ne sera pas toujours le cas. On saura par exemple pourquoi Rachel reproche à Quinn la mort de Finn et pourquoi il avait demandé à Quinn de prendre soin de Rachel... Voilà... à bientôt...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Je n'ai pas eu le temps ce week-end de poster ce chapitre, alors je vous le livre aujourd'hui... Je pense que vous l'aurez remarqué, mais cette histoire s'annonce assez sombre et triste, enfin pas toute l'histoire, mais quand même pendant un moment... Alors j'espère que vous aimerez quand même et que je réussirai à vous faire ressentir certaines émotions...**

**Bonne lecture... =)**

* * *

QUINN POV :

Santana ne comprend pas que je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés sans rien faire, c'est de ma faute. C'est entièrement de ma faute si Finn a quitté Rachel, s'il s'est engagé dans l'armée, tout est de ma faute. Si je n'étais pas intervenue, Finn serait toujours vivant et rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

_Flashback_

_Je longe la rivière comme je l'ai souvent fait auparavant dans d'autres conditions. Le message de Finn m'a plutôt intriguée, le moins qu'on puisse dire au sujet de Finn, c'est qu'il n'est pas du genre à se remettre en question, et le fait qu'il me demande de le rejoindre à l'endroit même où nous avions l'habitude de nous rencontrer quand nous étions ensembles parce qu'il veut me parler est plutôt déroutant._

_Je le trouve appuyé contre la rambarde en fixant l'horizon, il semble calme, en pleine réflexion, j'aurai même tendance à dire déprimé si je ne le connaissais pas. Je pose ma main sur son bras pour l'avertir de ma présence et le sourire rempli de tristesse qu'il m'offre me fend le cœur. Malgré notre histoire compliquée, j'ai toujours beaucoup de tendresse pour Finn, il reste mon premier amour, car oui, contrairement à la croyance populaire, je l'ai aimé, mal certes, mais je l'ai aimé._

_-Merci d'être venue..._

_-De rien... c'est normal..._

_Je laisse le silence s'installer entre nous pour ne pas le brusquer, Finn fait partie de ses personnes qui ne parlent que lorsqu'elles se sentent enfin prêtes, et lui poser des questions ne servirait à rien. Il continue de fixer l'horizon comme si les réponses à tout ce qui peut le tracasser se trouvaient inscrites là quelque part sur cette ligne imaginaire. J'imite son comportement en m'appuyant moi aussi contre la rambarde et en plantant mon regard devant moi, je connais cet endroit par cœur, j'y venais souvent quand j'étais enceinte pour me ressourcer. Devant nous, des trombes d'eau se déversent dans une magnifique cascade freinée ici et là par des rochers qui semblent sortir de nul part. Le bruit de l'eau est reposant et propice à la réflexion, l'endroit n'est pas très fréquenté parce que, bien que très facile d'accès, il est interdit au public, considéré comme dangereux. Le seul danger ici est de se perdre dans ses pensées et de ne plus jamais vouloir quitter cet endroit empreint de magie et d'énergie que je ne saurai décrire. Finn brise le silence en poussant un long soupir qui me confirme à quel point il se sent perdu._

_-Je ne sais pas quoi faire Quinn..._

_-A quel sujet ?_

_-Tout... ma vie... mon avenir... Rachel..._

_-Je pensais que tout allait bien entre Rachel et toi..._

_-Oui tout va bien... j'ai juste l'impression de ne pas être à la hauteur... de ne pas être assez bien pour elle..._

_-Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ?_

_-Est-ce que tu sais qu'elle envisage de repousser d'un an son départ pour New-York ?_

_-Oui... elle m'en a parlé_

_-Elle veut faire ça pour moi... pour nous... mais est-ce que les choses seront différentes dans un an ?_

_-Elles le seront forcément... dans quelles mesures, je ne sais pas, mais elles seront forcément différentes..._

_Je laisse à nouveau le silence s'installer, laissant à Finn le soin de me dire ce qu'il souhaite. Je vois très bien où il veut en venir et je comprends maintenant pourquoi c'est moi qu'il a appelé plutôt que Puck. Il sait que je ne lui dirai pas ce qu'il souhaite entendre, je serai franche et honnête comme le jour où j'ai dit à Rachel qu'elle ne devait pas se marier. Je ne sais pas comment ceci est arrivé, mais depuis quelques temps j'ai l'impression d'être devenue leur conseiller conjugal particulier, rôle que j'endosse malgré tout avec le plus d'impartialité possible. Bien sûr, avant cela aurait été inconcevable, mais aujourd'hui tout a changé. J'aime Finn et Rachel, individuellement je veux dire, ce que je n'aime pas c'est ce qu'ils font de leur couple. Ils se précipitent, oubliant presque qu'ils ne sont encore que des adolescents, ils s'aiment c'est évident, mais l'amour qu'ils se portent les annihile complètement. C'est comme s'ils ne partageaient plus qu'un seul cerveau pour deux, ils sont tellement fusionnels qu'ils ne se rendent pas compte du monde qui les entoure, ils ne se rendent pas compte qu'ils sont en train de gâcher leurs vies ensembles._

_-Je suis amoureux d'elle..._

_-Je sais Finn... et Rachel aussi est amoureuse de toi... personne ne remet en doute vos sentiments_

_-Alors pourquoi j'ai cette putain d'impression que je vais la rendre malheureuse hein ? Comment on peut rendre malheureux quelqu'un qu'on aime comme j'aime Rachel ?_

_-Parce que c'est le cas... peut-être pas tout de suite... mais un jour, dans quelques années, vous regardez votre couple avec amertume. Tout l'amour que vous avez partagé sera remplacé par des regrets, vous vous rendrez compte que vous êtes passés à côté de vos vies, et vous finirez par vous séparer quoi qu'il arrive._

_-Je dois la laisser partir n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Oui... Rachel est une étoile qui a besoin de briller... la priver de ça, c'est la priver de son essence, la priver de sa nature... Elle n'est pas destinée à devenir une femme au foyer, attendant patiemment le retour de son mari le soir... Rachel est née pour être une star, il n'y a que sur scène qu'elle est vivante, la priver de son rêve c'est la tuer à petits feux..._

_-Tu ne la laisseras pas tomber hein ? Tu seras pour elle tu me le promets ? Je veux dire..._

_-Je sais ce que tu veux dire Finn... Oui je te promets d'être là pour elle..._

_-Au moins jusqu'à ce que... jusqu'à ce que je sois assez bien pour faire à nouveau partie de sa vie..._

_-Tu es quelqu'un de bien Finn... tu fais le bon choix... pour elle, pour vous..._

_-Et si jamais elle rencontre quelqu'un ?_

_-J'en doute... mais si jamais c'est le cas... je veillerai à ce que cette personne soit bien pour elle... je ne la laisserai pas faire n'importe quoi..._

_-Merci Quinn..._

_Les deux bras puissants de Finn se referment sur moi et je sens toute sa tristesse se propager dans notre étreinte. Je n'ai pas mauvaise conscience d'être aussi honnête avec lui, je ne serai pas une véritable amie si j'allai à l'encontre de mes convictions. On peut penser que je suis sans cœur, je m'en fiche, je refuse simplement de voir deux personnes que j'aime foncer droit de le mur et être spectatrice de leur échec._

Fin du Flashback

C'est la dernière fois que Finn m'a prise dans ses bras, la dernière fois où j'ai été seule avec lui, la dernière fois où il s'est révélé à moi comme le garçon doux et attentionné que j'ai toujours su qu'il était. Non, je ne fais pas de louanges sur lui parce qu'il nous a quitté, il n'était pas parfait, loin de là, il était impulsif, souvent irréfléchi, quelques fois blessant, mais qui suis-je pour pouvoir juger. Comme tout le monde, Finn avait ses bons et ses mauvais côtés, même si je pense que seules Rachel et moi ne connaissions vraiment son côté fragile.

D'ailleurs, où est passée Rachel ?

-San... où est Rachel ?

Ma voix trahit ma panique et mon inquiétude, Santana semble aussi concernée que moi, elle scrute les alentours à la recherche de la petite brunette sans résultat.

-Merde Berry ! Tu fais chier !

-C'est pas le moment de l'insulter... il faut la retrouver... vas savoir ce qu'elle est capable de faire aujourd'hui !

-Tu crois que je ne le sais pas peut-être ?

-Appelles Kurt... je vais essayer de la retrouver...

Je plante Santana à la sortie du cimetière et m'énerve contre le verrouillage centralisé de ma voiture qui semble lui aussi contre moi. Je finis par introduire la clé dans la serrure, à l'ancienne, pour ouvrir cette satanée voiture et partir à la recherche de Rachel. Un frisson me parcourt quand j'imagine Rachel complètement désemparée déambulant dans les rues de Lima, ce qui est la version la plus positive que j'essaye de garder en tête, mon esprit lui, s'attardant plus sur des choses horribles que je refuse d'envisager.

…

SANTANA POV :

Mais où est-ce qu'elle peut être cette imbécile ! Il a fallu qu'elle nous fausse compagnie pendant que j'essayai de calmer Quinn pour qu'elle évite de la briser en deux en la secouant comme un prunier. J'aurai du m'en douter, j'aurai du garder un œil sur elle et ne pas la laisser seule. C'est pas le moment de me faire des reproches, l'urgence c'est de la retrouver avant qu'elle ne fasse une connerie, dieu seul sait de quoi elle est capable ! Si seulement j'avais la moindre petite idée d'où elle pourrait être, si seulement je la connaissais ne serait-ce qu'un peu mieux, peut-être qu'elle ne serait pas partie, peut-être que finalement... c'est bon arrête avec tes peut-être... la vérité c'est que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe dans la tête de ma colocataire, et que ça me fait franchement flipper ! Et ce crétin d'Hummel qui ne répond pas ! C'est toujours la même chose, c'est quand on a besoin des gens qu'ils ne sont pas là !

Au moment où je m'apprête à remonter la rue du Breadstix, mon regard est attiré par une longue chevelure blonde que je pourrai reconnaître entre mille. Tout dans cette silhouette m'est familier, sa démarche si divine, l'ondulation de son bassin lorsqu'elle met un pied devant l'autre, cette façon quasi aérienne de fendre l'air avec ses mouvements.

Je m'arrête brusquement, hurlant son prénom pour qu'elle ralentisse l'allure, mais c'est l'effet inverse qui se produit. Elle se retourne brièvement mais commence à courir lorsqu'elle m'aperçoit. Sa fuite est un poignard en plein cœur qu'elle me lance, elle refuse tout contact avec moi ! Je frappe de rage contre mon volant, ignorant la douleur qui traverse mon poignet droit comme un éclair. Je sors de la voiture rapidement, décidée à ne pas la laisser me fuir, elle n'a pas le droit, elle n'a pas le droit de refuser de me voir et de me parler, je mérite au moins ça ! D'accord, peut-être que je ne le mérite pas tant que ça, mais refuser de me parler comme si je n'avais jamais existé n'est pas la solution non plus. J'ai un peu de mal à revenir jusqu'à sa hauteur et me maudis intérieurement d'avoir délaissé le sport ces derniers mois, mais lorsque j'arrive enfin derrière elle complètement essoufflée, elle s'arrête soudainement pour se retourner en croisant les bras dans sa poitrine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Santana ?

Santana ? Sérieusement ? Pas San ou Sanny, ou tous les autres petits noms qu'elle avait l'habitude de me donner. Elle a l'air furieuse et n'en est que plus belle, elle est tellement magnifique quand elle a cet air confiant et déterminé que je dois me faire violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

-Je n'ai pas toute la journée ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je veux te parler...

-On a plus rien à se dire... Au revoir !

Au moment où elle fait demi-tour pour partir j'attrape son bras, ignorant toujours la douleur grandissante de mon poignet, pour la retenir. Sans même réfléchir une seule seconde, j'écrase mes lèvres contre les siennes dans un acte de désespoir. Elle ne veut pas parler, parfait, mais Britt n'a jamais résisté à mes baisers, tentons le tout pour le tout.

Elle me repousse violemment et je sens la brûlure de ses doigts contre ma joue, je porte machinalement ma main sur l'endroit endolori en posant un regard de tristesse sur elle.

-Tu te prends pour qui Santana Lopez ? Tu crois que tu peux me briser le cœur comme tu l'as fait et revenir plusieurs mois plus tard comme si de rien n'était ?

-Britt...

-Tais-toi ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il se passe ? Il a fallu que Finn meurt pour que tu te souviennes que j'existe ? C'est trop tard Santana ! Tu as eu bien plus de temps que nécessaire pour revenir vers moi, mais maintenant c'est trop tard !

-Britt s'il te plaît...

-Si tu cherches Rachel elle est à l'auditorium... je viens de la quitter... c'est elle qui a besoin de toi aujourd'hui et pas moi... je n'ai plus besoin de toi depuis longtemps !

Je reste complètement abasourdie par la froideur dans la voix de Brittany, elle n'a rien de la fille innocente et pure qu'elle était encore quelques mois plus tôt, elle semble tellement différente aujourd'hui, tellement plus sûre d'elle, tellement plus... tellement moins heureuse.

Je sais que je suis responsable de ce changement et la colère qui s'empare de moi est sans limites. J'ai brisé Brittany, je ne me pardonnerai jamais d'avoir détruit ce qu'il y avait de plus beau en elle, d'avoir détruit sa part d'enfance qui était si touchante, tout ce qui faisait la personnalité de Brittany s'est envolé, et je suis la seule responsable de ça !

…

QUINN POV :

Au moment où je reçois le texto de Santana, je sais déjà que Rachel est à l'auditorium. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de chercher très longtemps, je savais qu'elle avait besoin d'un endroit qui lui fasse sentir Finn, un endroit juste à eux deux. Quel autre endroit que celui où ils ont partagés leur premier baiser aurait-elle pu choisir.

Apparemment c'est toujours aussi facile de s'introduire dans ce lycée, personne ne prête attention aux allers et venues des élèves, ce qui me permet de me fondre dans la foule sans me faire remarquer. Quelques visages se retournent sur mon passage, pensant certainement avoir une hallucination, mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur leurs réactions, je me dirige presque les yeux fermés vers l'auditorium. Rien a changé à McKinley, tout est toujours au même endroit, les mêmes comportements, la même atmosphère étouffante, je vois au loin une petite brunette se prendre un slushie en pleine figure et un sourire nerveux apparaît son mon visage. Pauvre fille, si seulement elle savait que c'est moi qui suis à l'origine de cette tradition, je me sens un peu mal pour elle quand je la vois s'enfuir en courant dans les toilettes pour se nettoyer et repense au nombre incalculable de fois où Rachel a fait exactement la même chose. Mon admiration déjà sans borne pour amie revient en force, et je presse le pas pour la retrouver.

J'entre dans l'auditorium à pas feutrés, découvrant Rachel assise sur une couverture sur le sol, un panier en osier à côté d'elle, elle a sûrement voulu reproduire son premier faux rendez-vous avec Finn. Vous devez trouver ça étrange que je connaisse aussi bien les détails de leur relation, et bien ce n'est pas complètement faux, tout ce que je sais, c'est que Rachel a ressenti le besoin de m'en parler, pendant des heures et des heures, pendant nos conversations téléphoniques, si bien que je sais exactement tout ce qu'il a pu se passer entre eux depuis leur premier regard jusqu'à...

Elle est assise là silencieuse, il n'y a aucune expression sur son visage, c'est probablement ce qui me terrifie le plus, elle qui est tellement expressive en temps normal, elle est comme éteinte, c'est comme si elle ne ressentait plus rien, comme si elle était morte de l'intérieur. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure tellement je me sens impuissante en la voyant ainsi brisée par ma faute.

Je donnerai tout pour pouvoir remonter le temps, pour ne jamais avoir cette conversation avec Finn, ne jamais lui conseiller de rompre avec Rachel, je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour qu'il soit là à côté d'elle et que tout redevienne comme avant. Je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour la revoir sourire, pour la revoir regarder Finn avec tellement d'amour et d'admiration comme elle seule sait le faire, pour l'entendre rire devant la maladresse légendaire de son petit-ami, tout.

Malheureusement je ne peux pas remonter le temps, effacer le passé, la seule chose que je puisse faire est tenir la promesse que j'ai faite à Finn et veiller sur Rachel, veiller sur elle comme si elle était la prunelle de mes yeux.

Je suis tellement désolée Rachel, je voudrais pouvoir prendre ton chagrin et le faire s'envoler, t'épargner toute cette souffrance, sortir toutes ces idées noires de ta tête pour la libérer, te rendre ta joie de vivre si communicative. Je peux surmonter la perte de Finn, je sais que je vais y arriver, mais je ne peux pas te voir dans cet état, je ne le supporte pas. L'idée même que tu puisses souffrir par ma faute m'est insupportable, je préférerai encore de loin subir une opération à cœur ouvert sans anesthésie plutôt que te voir aussi éteinte, la douleur serait nettement moindre.

Je fais alors la seule chose que je me sens capable de faire, je viens m'asseoir derrière elle, mes jambes le long des siennes, et entoure son petit corps de mes deux bras pour l'attirer contre moi. Elle repose sa tête contre ma poitrine, comme un remerciement à ma présence et prend mes mains dans les siennes. Nous pleurons toutes les deux en silence, elle, sur son amour perdu moi sur ma culpabilité et mon impuissance à l'apaiser.

* * *

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas tout le temps parler de Finn, mais il me semble que c'est normal pour le moment. Pour une fois que je ne fais pas de lui un abruti fini... ^^ **

**Comme d'habitude, laissez-moi vos impressions sur ce nouveau chapitre, j'aime beaucoup lire vos avis, certains sont vraiment très touchants d'ailleurs parfois, et je vous avoue que ça fait du bien... ^^ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous fera réagir, mais surtout, vous plaira malgré la gravité de la situation. J'aborde ici un sujet qui me tient très à cœur, et que je n'avais encore pas eu l'occasion d'aborder... Alors si certains d'entre vous sont gênés par ce qu'ils vont lire, je peux très bien le comprendre... **

**Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews en privé, mais je vais la faire ce week-end. **

**Bonne lecture... **

* * *

RACHEL POV : 

Depuis combien de temps je suis enfermée dans cette chambre, je n'en ai aucune idée. La dernière chose dont je me souvienne clairement est Quinn venant me dire au-revoir en me disant qu'elle devait retourner à Yale, qu'elle était désolée de ne pas pouvoir rester, mais qu'elle reviendrait bientôt. Elle a tenu sa promesse, elle est là à nouveau, dans ma chambre, me suppliant de manger quelque chose.

-Si tu continues comme ça, on va devoir te faire hospitaliser pour que tu manges...

Elle continue inlassablement de me se sermonner doucement, il n'y a aucune agressivité dans sa voix, au contraire, elle est remplie d'inquiétude et de désolation.

-S'il te plaît Rach... pour moi...

Je ne peux pas Quinn, même pour toi. Chaque aliment que je peux ingérer me remue l'estomac et va directement finir dans les toilettes. Mon corps n'est pas encore prêt à s'alimenter. Ou peut-être est-ce dû à la quantité excessive d'alcool que j'ai pu boire ces derniers jours. De toute façon, quoi-qu'il en soit, j'ai décidé de ne plus boire. La cigarette me fait tousser, l'alcool me laisse avec des maux de têtes énormes le lendemain, j'ai besoin de trouver autre chose.

Malgré mon refus de manger, elle reste là, près de moi. Elle s'allonge sur mon lit et passe son bras autour de moi, comme si elle voulait me protéger de toutes les menaces extérieures. Ce que Quinn n'a pas comprit, c'est que la menace ne vient pas de l'extérieur, elle est en moi, je suis ma propre menace. Je la laisse faire malgré tout, je ne dirais pas que ses étreintes me font du bien, mais ce sont les seuls moments où je peux réellement dormir, je n'y arrive plus quand elle n'est pas là, je passe mes nuits assise dans mon lit à fixer le mur en face de moi, où trône une photo de Finn dans sa tenue de militaire. Il est tellement beau sur cette photo, il a l'air tellement heureux. Parfois je me plaît à penser qu'il est mort en pensant à moi, qu'il est parti heureux, ça ne m'apaise pas évidemment, mais, mais en fait je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'en arrive à penser ça.

Mon problème réside ailleurs, je n'ai plus d'envies. Je n'ai plus d'appétit et la nourriture m'écœure plus qu'autre chose, je n'ai pas envie de quitter mon lit si confortable, à quoi bon, pour quoi faire ? Même écouter de la musique est une agression, cela perturbe mon besoin de calme et de silence. Le silence, la seule chose avec laquelle je me sente bien, plus de paroles, plus de longs discours réconfortants, plus de justifications, le silence est devenu mon refuge. Quinn s'accommode tant bien que mal de ce choix tandis que Santana a plus de mal.

Ma colocataire est, comment dire, plus virulente dans ses propos. Elle crie, s'énerve contre moi, claque les portes, puis revient s'excuser quelques heures plus tard, elle répète ce scénario tous les jours depuis que nous sommes revenues de Lima, en espérant provoquer une réaction de ma part j'imagine, sauf que je suis incapable d'avoir la moindre réaction, mon corps est vide de tout sentiments, vide de toute sensation, je ne ressens plus rien. Plus rien ne me touche ou ne m'atteint, je suis devenue une observatrice silencieuse de tout ce qui m'entoure, je suis vide. Tellement vide que je ne pleures plus depuis longtemps, mes yeux sont secs, je ne sens même plus le saignement de mon cœur du début, peut-être s'est-il tari lui aussi, mon cœur n'est plus qu'une noix desséchée dont mon corps est la coquille.

Le seul moment de la journée où je sors de mon lit est quand je feint d'aller prendre une douche pour que Santana me foute la paix. Je laisse couler l'eau pendant un quart d'heure, assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, regardant la femme dans le miroir qui était moi autrefois. Je dis autrefois parce que je ne me reconnais absolument pas dans ce reflet, mon teint est cadavérique, mes yeux autrefois si brillants et expressifs sont éteints et deux grosses traces noires endessine maintenant les contours, mes cheveux sont gras et auraient bien besoin d'un soin, rien dans ce reflet ne me rappelle Rachel Berry, mais malgré cette constatation, je reste tous les matins assises sur le rebord de la baignoire en attendant que Santana quitte l'appartement pour reprendre ma place dans ma bulle, ce cocon qu'est mon lit.

Kurt est venu me rendre visite, il m'a offert un chiot qu'il a sauvé d'un refuge, un bouledogue français, à qui je n'ai toujours pas donné de nom d'ailleurs. Santana l'appelle ''Abruti'', et ça à l'air de lui convenir, car il devient complètement euphorique dès qu'il entends le son de sa voix. Il l'a fait surtout tourner en bourrique, il est un peu destructeur, et le mot est faible. Ma colocataire a apprit à ses dépends que de laisser des chaussures à 100 dollars dans le salon est une très mauvaise idée. Elle n'arrête pas de râler après lui, mais à la fin du compte, c'est quand même elle qui l'emmène en balade, le nourrit, et parfois même lui fait des câlins quand elle pense que la porte de ma chambre est fermée et que je ne peux pas la voir.

C'est elle qui fait tout ça, car je suis incapable de le faire, je sais que Kurt m'a offert ce chiot dans l'espoir de me redonner un peu goût à la vie, mais est-ce qu'un chien peut remplir tout ce vide qui est en moi ? Je le voudrais pourtant, mais en fait c'est exactement l'effet inverse qui se produit, je culpabilise de ne pas m'occuper de lui, de ne pas être une bonne maîtresse, de ne pas l'aimer. Ce n'est pas lui spécifiquement que je n'aime pas, c'est..., je ne sais plus comment faire, je le regarde parfois jouer seul avec sa balle quand Santana n'est pas là, et je me dis que c'est moi qui devrais jouer avec lui, que je devrais lui apprendre certaines choses de bases, comme assis, couché, donne la balle, enfin tout ce que l'on fait avec un chiot, mais au bout d'un moment je détourne le regard tellement je m'en veux et le laisse jouer seul comme d'habitude. Pauvre chien, avant, je t'aurai aimé de tout mon cœur, j'aurai su comment te rendre heureux, j'aurai su devenir ta meilleure amie et je t'aurai protégé des idées fantasques de Santana, avant... Pourtant tu viens toujours au pied de mon lit avec ton regard suppliant, tu pleures pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que je me décide à te porter pour me rejoindre dans mon antre de paix, tu te couches toujours dans le creux de mon ventre avec ta tête qui repose sur mon bras, et parfois, sans que je ne m'en rende compte, je m'autorise à caresser le dessus de ta tête dans une piètre tentative de contact ou de tendresse je ne sais pas.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis aussi pathétique, Quinn est repartie plusieurs fois, revenant comme toujours en tenant ses promesses. Elle reste généralement deux ou trois jours, cela dépend, je m'en rend compte parce que ce sont les seules nuits où je peux dormir un peu, j'attends tous les jours son retour pour pouvoir enfin avoir un peu de ce sommeil qui me fait tant défaut. Un jour, complètement impuissante, elle a appelé un médecin pour avoir des conseils. Résultat des courses, je suis obligée d'avaler un antidépresseur deux fois par jour, une petite pilule magique censée me ''réveiller''. Je fais ce qu'on me demande, tous les matins et tous les soirs, je prend ma petite dose, enfin quand je n'oublies pas. Il m'arrive souvent de l'oublier, du coup, Santana s'est transformée en infirmière pour vérifier que j'ai été une bonne patiente et que j'ai pris mon traitement. Je n'aime pas ce terme, patiente, je ne suis pas malade, je n'ai aucune maladie, il faut être vivant pour être malade, et tout en moi est sans vie, complètement mort.

…

-Vous devez considérer l'hospitalisation comme une éventualité, nous serons plus en mesure de l'aider.

-Nous allons la ramener à Lima et prendre soin d'elle, ma fille a besoin de nous !

-Monsieur Berry, je reste convaincu que l'hospitalisation est la meilleure solution, d'autant plus que Lima est beaucoup trop familier pour elle et ne ferait que lui rappeler son petit ami

-Forcément que vous voulez l'hospitaliser, vous êtes médecin ! Mais vous ne connaissez pas Rachel, ma fille est forte, elle a juste besoin de ses parents autour d'elle.

-Rachel n'a ni besoin d'être hospitalisée, ni besoin de ses parents, sans vouloir vous offenser Hiram et Leroy, elle a besoin de temps... ça ne fait qu'un mois... j'ai obtenu mon transfert à l'université de New-York pour un trimestre pour conditions particulière et Santana est d'accord pour que je vienne vivre avec elles, elle est même soulagée à vrai dire... je vais prendre soin de Rachel, je vais m'occuper d'elle, elle va aller mieux je vous le promets

J'ai envie de leur crier que je suis là, juste à côté, mais même ça, me demanderai trop d'efforts. Je me contente de fermer les yeux et de les laisser décider de ce qu'il convient de faire avec moi, ou plutôt de moi. Ce que je retiens de leur conversation est que Quinn vient vivre avec nous, elle va être là, elle va être là tous les jours pendant trois mois pour m'entourer de ses bras dans lesquels je vais pouvoir m'endormir.

Tout à l'air de s'organiser autour de moi, le médecin s'en va non s'en avoir repris ma tension qui ne semble pas alarmante même si elle est faible, mes pères viennent m'embrasser avant de reprendre la route vers l'aéroport, et Quinn fait descendre mon chien toujours sans nom de mon lit pour pouvoir prendre sa place.

-Rach... je t'adore... mais là ce n'est tout simplement plus supportable... Il va falloir que tu prennes une douche... me déclare Quinn en me sortant de mon lit.

-Tu sais quoi... je vais te faire couler un bon bain chaud... je vais te laver les cheveux pour qu'ils redeviennent doux et soyeux... j'en profiterai pour changer tes draps pendant que tu te laves... parce qu'il est hors de question que je dorme dans ces draps... après ton bain on s'installera un peu sur le canapé pour regarder un film... et seulement après le film on ira se coucher... Ok Rach ?

Je me contente de la suivre dans la salle de bain, m'asseyant sur un tabouret pendant qu'elle s'affaire à me préparer ce qu'elle pense être un moment de détente pour moi, ça devrait l'être, mais je n'en vois tout simplement pas l'intérêt. Elle se retourne pendant que je quitte mon pyjama qui va finir dans la corbeille de linge sale, et m'installe au milieu de toute cette mousse parfumée qui donne un coup de fouet à mon corps. Elle lave mes cheveux avec beaucoup de douceur, démêlant les quelques nœuds que je peux avoir avec ses longs doigts fins, elle pose ensuite un baiser sur ma joue en m'informant qu'elle va s'occuper de mon lit, de notre lit, car comme je l'ai bien compris, elle a l'intention de dormir avec moi. Je laisse ma tête reposer contre le bord et fixe le plafond pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'entreprendre de laver mon corps avec la douce éponge que Quinn a déposée près de moi avant de partir. Je remarque que j'aurai bien besoin d'aller chez l'esthéticienne, vu la longueur anormale du duvet qui recouvre mes jambes, mais me résigne à utiliser un rasoir pour cette fois-ci, l'esthéticienne devra attendre. N'étant pas très coutumière du rasage, ma main dérape et une douleur se fait ressentir au niveau de mon mollet tandis quedu sang s'écoule le long de ma jambe.

Sous les ordres, ou recommandations de Quinn, je m'oblige à me lever tous les jours pour prendre une douche, son chantage de refuser de dormir avec moi si je ne suis pas lavée est plutôt efficace. J'attrape une serviette pour me sécher, et au moment où je passe le coton doux sur mes jambes, je ressens démangeaison dans mon mollet droit. Une croûte s'est formée à l'endroit où le rasoir avait dérapé quelques jours plus tôt, je megratte machinalement pour arrêter la démangeaison, mais la violence avec laquelle ma main se déchaîne sur ma jambe retire la fine couche de guérison, et une goutte de sang commence à perler à nouveau. Je fixe l'unique goutte de sang qui descend le long de ma jambe avec une certaine fascination, au moment où elle finit sa course sur le tapis sous mes pieds, je remonte les yeux vers le miroir.

Sans savoir pourquoi, j'attrape le rasoir toujours posé sur la baignoire, je le casse contre le rebord pour ne récupérer que la lame que j'approche tremblotante de mon bras gauche. Je pose la lame froide que je tiens entre deux doigts contre mon bras brûlant et fait une petite entaille sur le dessus. Comme quelques secondes plus tôt, je regarde le sang s'échapper de mon bras sans même tenter de l'arrêter.

Je répète exactement le même geste le lendemain matin, comme une impulsion, comme si mon corps me le réclamait, je récupère la lame que j'ai cachée, je ne sais pour quelle raison, au fond de ma trousse de maquillage et incise à nouveau mon bras gauche, une petite entaille, comme la veille. Mon corps semble me remercier en me faisant ressentir une douleur que je n'avais pas ressenti jusque là, c'est la première chose que je ressens depuis un mois, physiquement j'entends, cette douleur est salvatrice, voir même libératrice, elle me prouve que je peux ressentir à nouveau. Même si je suis morte à l'intérieur, mon corps lui n'est pas mort, il ressent toujours. Je ne peux pas rester sur une seule sensation, j'ai besoin d'avoir confirmation de mon hypothèse. J'ai besoin de faire une nouvelle entaille. L'hypothèse se confirme, je ressens une fois de plus la douleur causée par la lame, et sans même que je m'en rende compte, mes yeux retrouvent leur humidité et des larmes se font un chemin sur mon visage crispé par ma constatation. Je peux donc ressentir à nouveau, même si c'est une douleur, je ressens, je ne suis pas complètement morte. Je répète l'opération plusieurs fois, en prenant soin de ne pas enfoncer la lame trop profondément, à chaque coupure, mon cœur bat plus fort dans ma poitrine, me confirmant que lui aussi ressent cette douleur, lui non plus n'est pas tout à fait asséché, et puis, le sang qui s'échappe de mes coupures est à lui seul un signe de vie. Je suis en vie, mon sang circule toujours dans mes veines, mon cœur bat toujours, mes signes vitaux se manifestent à nouveau. Ce sang qui s'écoule que je regarde avec fascination, presque hypnotisée, déversant sur mon bras toute la noirceur de mon corps, me procure une sensation de flottement, de soulagement.

Je suis interrompue dans la redécouverte des sensations de mon corps par un frappement contre la porte, je me hâte d'enfiler mon peignoir quand Quinn franchit le seuil de la porte pour me demander si tout va bien. Elle m'informe que le film est prêt et qu'elle et Santana m'attendent dans le salon. Une fois dans ma chambre, je prends soin de choisir un T-Shirt à manches longues dans mon armoire, ainsi qu'un shorty avant de rejoindre mes amies.

…

Ni Quinn, ni Santana ne semblent étonnées de me me voir retrouver le chemin de la salle de bain, une fois par jour. Je choisis toujours un moment où je sais que l'une ou l'autre est là, on ne sait jamais. Depuis une semaine, chaque jour, je fais couler un bain dans lequel je me glisse malgré tout, le parfait alibi à mes nouvelles habitudes, puis reproduis chaque jour les mêmes gestes, en enfonçantla lame un peu plus profondément, mais pas trop quand même pour être certaine que les saignements puissent être contrôlés et ainsi ne pas me trahir par une blessure qui pourrait se rouvrir accidentellement. Je comprends rapidement qu'il est préférable de faire des incisions plus longues mais moins profondes si je veux continuer à cacher mon petit plaisir personnel. Ce moment où je sens le métal s'enfoncer en moi est un moment de grâce, je sens la vie me pénétrer, reprendre possession de moi, reprendre ses droits. Voir le sang couler, et surtout la brûlure qui survient juste après me libère de la prison mortuaire qu'était devenue mon corps, le phénix renaît de ces cendres et je renaît de mon sang.

J'ai conscience que ce que je fais n'est pas bien, que je ne devrais pas, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Mon esprit rationnel me dit qu'il faut que j'arrête, mais mon corps tout entier me réclame sa dose jour après jour,un fumeur à besoin de ses cigarettes, un alcoolique de sa bouteille, un drogué de sa came, et moi j'ai besoin de cette lame qui est devenue ma meilleure alliée. Au moment où je tiens la lame dans ma main, prête à agir, je me déteste, je me déteste d'être si faible, d'être l'instrument de ma douleur, d'être dépendante de cette douleur, car j'en ai besoin, j'ai besoin chaque jour de ressentir cette souffrance pour être sûre que je ne suis toujours pas morte, être certaine que je suis quelque part toujours connectée à la vie d'une façon ou d'une autre. La bataille entre mon corps est mon esprit est sans appel, mon corps gagne toujours. C'est un cercle vicieux, je culpabilise au moment même de l'acte, mais aussi ensuite, quand je vois les cicatrices se former sur mes bras, car oui, un seul n'était plus suffisant pour réussir à le cacher, malgré le soin particulier que j'apporte à mes blessures. Je les désinfectes, les nettoies, je ne voudrais pas attraper une infection, mais si je le fais, c'est surtout pour qu'elles guérissent plus rapidement et que je puisse recommencer. J'ai aussi trouvé l'astuce de bander mes blessures pour plus de précautions. Une bande, des hauts noirs à manches longues, le sang est beaucoup moins visible sur le noir, et puis personne n'est étonné, après tout je suis en deuil et le noir est bien la couleur symbolique qui représente cet état, et le tour est joué. Tout est bien camouflé, mon secret est protégé.

...

Quinn m'impose une nouvelle règle à suivre chaque semaine, la semaine dernière c'était me lever, ne pas rester au fond de mon lit toute la journée. Cette semaine, c'est sortir une fois par jour avec elle pour une balade avec Arthur, c'est finalement le nom que Quinn a donné à mon chien, il était temps qu'il ait un véritable nom, parce que entendre Santana l'appeler ''abruti'' en pleine rue n'était pas vraiment apprécié par le voisinage apparemment, certaines personnes étant déjà prêtes à prévenir la société protectrice des animaux, comme si Santana était capable de maltraiter un pauvre petit chiot sans défenses délaissée par sa maîtresse. Faire subir les pires tortures à un être humain, oui, sans aucuns doutes, mais elle ne ferait jamais de mal à un animal.

Je respecte donc ce que Quinn me demande, plus je me ferai petite, moins l'attention se portera sur moi et plus je pourrai continuer mon petit rituel sans risquer d'être démasquée, ce n'est pas tant la peur d'être prise, mais plutôt la peur qu'on m'en empêche, parce que de toute évidence, ni Quinn, ni Santana ne me laisseront continuer si elles le découvre, et une part de moi craint de les décevoir, je ne peux pas risquer de décevoir Quinn, risquer de perdre son amitié, sa présence, de perdre la seule personne qui me supporte réellement.

D'un petit rituel à heure fixe, c'est rapidement devenu la seule chose qui occupe mon esprit, un besoin permanent d'enfoncer cette lame dans ma chair, je ne contrôle plus le moment où je choisis de me faire mal, c'est lui qui me contrôle. La moindre contrariété devient source d'envie, le moindre changement dans ma routine intensifie le rythme de mes besoins, y compris les obligations que Quinn m'inflige, je fais un détour par la salle de bain avant chaque sortie, juste une ou deux incisions, peu profondes pour éviter que ça saigne trop longtemps et que mes vêtements ne soient souillés, mais ce n'est pas suffisant, de retour de balade je m'enferme à nouveau pour enfin pouvoir me soulager complètement. La douleur est devenue mon quotidien, la souffrance physique que je ressens quand je me fais mal, mais aussi celle que je ressens quand je ne peux pas le faire, quand je suis obligée d'attendre, une douleur comparable à un manque que je comble en grattant compulsivement mes cicatrices, au début de façon discrète, mais depuis quelques jours, de plus en plus régulièrement, allant même jusqu'à rouvrir mes blessures sans m'en rendre compte, au risque d'être surprise. L'attente devient une obsession et la délivrance n'en est que plus grande quand enfin le sang s'échappe de mes veines.

...

-Rach... Tout va bien ? Ça fait une demi-heure que tu es enfermée dans la salle de bain et Brittany vient d'arriver

Non tout ne va pas bien ! Brittany est là, ce qui veut dire qu'elle va dormir avec moi puisqu'elle refuse de partager la chambre de Santana. Tout est bousculé, tout mon univers est chamboulé soudainement, alors non tout ne va pas bien ! Les bras de Quinn ne seront pas autour de moi cette nuit pour m'emmener dans ce magnifique pays qu'est le sommeil, frontière que je n'arrive à traverser qu'avec elle, alors non tout ne va pas bien ! Je n'ai rien contre Britt au contraire, sa venue me fait même plaisir, et puis si ça pouvait calmer un peu Santana qui est sur les nerfs depuis quelques temps, ça serait vraiment formidable, parce que ses sautes d'humeur commencent à me taper sur le système, mais pour l'instant rien ne va ! Je n'arrive pas à arrêter le sang qui s'écoule le long de mon bras et si je ne fais pas quelque chose rapidement, tous les efforts que je fais depuis le début pour cacher mes cicatrices seront vains. Après un instant de panique, j'arrive enfin à faire stopper l'écoulement, je mets une bande pour plus de précautions et déroule sur mon bras la longue manche complice de mon secret.

Je me laisse porter par l'étreinte de Britt qui enfouit son nez dans mon cou comme pourrait le faire un animal pour s'imprégner de l'odeur d'un membre de sa meute. Elle me bombarde de questions auxquelles je réponds par des hochements de tête, les mots n'arrivant toujours pas à franchir la barrière de ma bouche.

-Ne te fatigues pas Britt... Rachel n'est pas très bavarde en ce moment... lui indique gentiment Quinn pour m'éviter de subir l'assaut de mon amie

-Est-ce qu'on lui a coupé la langue ?

-Non sa langue va très bien... Elle refuse tout simplement de parler... répond Santana amusée par la question de son ex petite-amie

-Te connaissant tu es sûrement allée vérifier ! réplique Brittany en lançant un regard noir à ma colocataire

-Non... se contente de répondre Santana en baissant les yeux blessée

-Juste une précision San, Rach ne refuse pas de parler, elle est dans l'incapacité physique de le faire c'est différent... reprend Quinn en posant un regard rempli de tendresse sur moi.

Et voilà que c'était reparti, les trois autres parlaient de moi comme si je n'étais pas dans la même pièce qu'elles, je ne parle pas certes, mais j'entends ! Il paraît que c'est un conseil du médecin, ne surtout pas hésiter à parler de moi en ma présence, ne pas faire de messes basses pour que je ne me sente pas rejetée, me faire participer à toutes les tâches de la maison et me poser des objectifs. Quinn prend très à cœur tout ce que le médecin lui conseille, me forçant à venir faire la cuisine avec elle, inconsciente de l'effort qu'elle me demande quand elle me met un couteau entre les mains pour couper quelques légumes, provoquant une irrésistible envie de m'éclipser quand mon regard s'attarde sur le tranchant de la lame, même si ce n'est pas de celle-ci dont j'ai envie, besoin, seule ma lame, MA complice peut m'apaiser.

Alors je fais toutes ces choses, je me lève le matin, je prends mes repas avec mes colocataires, je nourris moi même Arthur maintenant et assure l'essentiel de ses balades toujours accompagnée de Quinn, hier je suis même allée au supermarché pour remplir le frigo. Je fais tout ce qu'on me demande sans envies et surtout sans plaisir, mais pour mes amies c'est le signe que je vais mieux, jour après jour, chaque chose nouvelle que je peux faire est une victoire et un signe d'espoir pour elles que tout redevienne normal bientôt.

Elles ne savent pas que ce n'est pas les conseils du médecin, les antidépresseurs que je prends, ou même toute l'attention que Quinn peut me porter qui m'aide à faire toutes ces choses, elle ne savent pas que rien de tout ça ne me fait sentir vivante et que seul mon secret, que je chéris comme la chose la plus importante au monde, m'apporte un moment de bien-être que rien ne pourrait remplacer.

* * *

**Alors... n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions comme d'habitude... **

**J'ai demandé conseil à quelqu'un que j'aime beaucoup et pour qui j'ai énormément de respect et d'admiration pour comprendre la psychologie de l'auto-mutilation afin de rendre ce chapitre plus réaliste. Alors encore un énorme merci à toi (tu te reconnaîtras). **


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou tout le monde, désolée d'avoir pris du retard sur cette histoire, mais elle est un peu plus compliquée que l'autre à écrire donc je préfère prendre mon temps... **

**Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews et vos encouragements... je suis contente des réactions du précédent chapitre, et j'espère que je réussirai à autant vous toucher par la suite... **

* * *

SANTANA POV :

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis là allongée dans mon lit avec Quinn à côté de moi alors que Britt est à quelques mètres. C'est ridicule, ça n'a aucun sens, ma Britt-Britt devrait être dans mon lit, dans mes bras, et non pas dans le lit de Rachel. Bien sur, tout est de ma faute, je le sais. Je me suis conduite comme une idiote et maintenant Britt me le fait payer, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir après tout. Je voudrais tout simplement que tout redevienne comme avant, que Brittany me regarde toujours avec ses grands yeux bleus remplis d'amour, qu'elle vienne se blottir contre moi, qu'elle me raconte les dernières bêtises de Lord Tubbington. Je veux juste la retrouver.

**Flashback : **

Ca y est, tout est fini. On est tous diplômés, fini McKinley. Enfin tous, pas tout à fait. Tous sauf Brittany. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne m'a rien dit, j'aurai pu l'aider à réviser, j'aurai pu l'aider à obtenir son diplôme et on irait ensemble New-York. Là, c'est juste Berry et moi. Britt va rester un an de plus à Lima, un an à devoir se parler au téléphone, à se voir à travers une webcam, à se retrouver uniquement pour les vacances.

Je sais que Britt n'est pas ravie de cette situation, on en a parlé, beaucoup, ça se finit toujours avec des larmes et des promesses qu'on est pas certaines de pouvoir tenir. A chaque fois qu'elle me dit que je vais lui manquer, ça me brise le cœur, c'est comme si son monde allait s'arrêter de tourner en mon absence, comme si, elle n'était plus rien sans moi. Je ressens la même chose évidemment, c'est juste que j'arrive parfaitement à le cacher. Parce que je ne veux pas que Britt s'inquiète pour moi, je ne veux pas qu'elle se languisse de moi chaque jour. Je veux qu'elle continue de vivre, qu'elle soit celle qu'elle a toujours été, qu'elle devienne capitaine des Cheerleaders, qu'elle continue le Glee-Club, qu'elle s'amuse, qu'elle soit heureuse. Mais ça n'arrivera pas. Si Britt et moi restons ensembles, elle va attendre près de son téléphone tous les soirs, elle ne va vivre que dans l'attente des moments qu'on pourra avoir toutes les deux, et ça je ne peux pas l'accepter, je refuse de l'accepter. Brittany mérite nettement mieux qu'un appel par jour, elle mérite mieux qu'une relation à distance.

Il faut que je lui parle. Il faut que je trouve une solution pour qu'elle puisse continuer sa vie sans m'attendre.

C'est le bon moment, on est toutes les deux dans sa chambre, je n'aurai pas d'autres occasions avant longtemps. Allez Santana ! Un peu de courage !

-Britt...

-Mmm... me répond-elle en levant à peine les yeux de sa bande dessinée

-Il faut qu'on parle...

Je déteste cette phrase, ''Il faut qu'on parle'', tout le monde sait que rien de positif ne ressort jamais d'une conversation qui commence de cette façon, mais il faut croire que malgré tout je suis assez clichée puisque c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé.

-Bien sûr...

-Je crois qu'on devrait se séparer...

Voilà, je l'ai dis. Bon évidemment, ce n'est absolument ce que je veux, mais c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire pour nous deux, pour Elle. J'ai déjà tout prévu, parce que je sais très bien qu'elle n'acceptera pas que je la quitte, je sais qu'elle va se battre jusqu'au bout pour garder notre couple en vie.

-Comment ça se séparer ?

-Se séparer quoi... ne plus être ensemble... ne plus être un couple

-Je sais ce que veut dire se séparer Santana ! Ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi ?

-Parce que je pars à New-York dans quinze jours rejoindre Berry, que toi tu vas rester ici, et que je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une relation à distance... Les relations à distance ne fonctionnent jamais, tout le monde sait ça !

-Mais on n'est pas tout le monde San... on est différentes... et ça marchera pour nous tu verras...

-Non ça ne marchera pas Britt, parce que je n'ai pas envie d'attendre chacun de tes appels... Je vais là-bas pour faire carrière tu comprends, et je dois me concentrer uniquement la dessus. Si je pense à toi à longueur de journée je n'y arriverai pas...

-Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de Mais... J'ai besoin d'être seule pour partir à New-York et c'est tout ! Fin de la conversation !

Je pars dans cinq jours, comme je l'avais prévu, Brittany s'accroche. Elle refuse de laisser notre couple mourir. J'ai changé de numéro de téléphone pour qu'elle arrête de m'appeler cent fois par jour, je ne suis pas sortie de chez moi depuis le jour où j'ai rompu avec elle. Pour plusieurs raisons, la première, j'ai trop peur de croiser Brittany, je ne pourrai pas supporter de la voir aussi malheureuse, la seconde, et bien, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur est en train de mourir. Je sais que je fais ce qui est juste pour Britt, mais c'est la décision la plus difficile que j'ai eu à prendre de toute ma vie, j'ai toujours pensé que Britt et moi serions toujours ensemble. C'était une évidence pour moi qu'elle serait la seule femme de ma vie, et ça fait un mal de chien de devoir la quitter.

Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à lui dire la vérité, parce que je sais pertinemment qu'elle aurait trouvé un moyen de me faire changer d'avis, elle aurait réussi à me faire plier. Elle est la seule personne qui a ce pouvoir sur moi, la seule qui arrive à transpercer l'armure que je me suis bâtie, elle est la seule à vraiment voir en moi. Je ne sais pas comment elle arrive à faire ça, mais quand je suis avec elle, c'est comme si mon âme était mise à nue, elle découvre chacune de mes pensées, chaque doute que je peux avoir, chaque moment de flottement. C'est comme si elle était en moi, comme si elle était moi. Je ne perds pas seulement la fille que j'aime, je perds aussi ma meilleure amie en la quittant, mais c'est quelque chose que je dois faire. Peut-être que dans un an elle comprendra pourquoi j'ai fait ça et qu'elle réussira à me pardonner, je l'espère de tout mon cœur.

Comme je l'avais imaginé, Britt est à la gare. C'était sur qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas. J'aurai préféré qu'elle ne vienne pas, au moins tout aurait été plus simple. Là on va devoir faire face une nouvelle fois à des larmes, à une conversation qui va nous mener nul part, et je vais encore plus culpabiliser de partir en la laissant ici à Lima.

-Je ne te laisserai pas prendre ce train tant que tu ne m'aura pas promis que ce n'est pas fini entre nous !

-C'est fini Britt ! Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision !

-Et bien c'est peut-être fini pour toi Santana, mais ça ne l'est pas pour moi d'accord ! Je suis toujours ta petite amie, que tu le veuilles ou non ! Je sais très bien ce que tu essayes de faire, et je ne suis absolument pas d'accord avec ça !

-Et qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire d'après toi ?

-Tu essayes de m'épargner ! Tu sais que ça va être difficile pour moi d'être loin de toi pendant un an, alors tu te dis que ça sera plus facile si on n'est plus ensemble... mais c'est faux Santana... c'est complètement faux... Je préfère être avec toi à distance que sans toi !

Qui a dit que Brittany était stupide ! Elle est la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse, à sa façon. J'aurai du me douter qu'elle comprendrait mes intentions, elle me connaît trop bien pour ne pas avoir deviner mes motivations. Il faut absolument que je trouve quelque chose, il faut que j'arrive à la convaincre qu'elle se trompe et que je ne veux plus être avec elle. Mais comment ? J'ai bien une petite idée, mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à faire ça, ça serait vraiment cruel de lui faire ça, mais je craint de ne pas avoir le choix. Il faut que je lui fasse mal pour qu'elle accepte de me laisser partir.

-On peut y arriver Santana... Fais moi confiance...

-C'est fini Britt ! Point Barre ! Alors maintenant, fout moi la paix que je puisse prendre mon train !

-Ne me parle pas comme ça ! NON ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'être SNIXX avec moi tu m'entends !

-Je te parle comme je veux, et je suis qui je veux ! Ca fait trois ans que je suis une guimauve avec toi, mais ce n'est pas qui je suis ! Je suis méchante parce que j'aime ça, j'aime insulter les gens, j'aime leur faire mal, j'aime les voir pleurer devant moi ! La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai été gentille avec toi c'est parce que tu me faisais bien l'amour c'est tout. Maintenant, je vais à New-York, je vais avoir une nouvelle vie là-bas, je vais m'éclater, rencontrer pleins de nouvelles nanas avec qui je n'aurai pas besoin de faire semblant d'être gentille pour prendre mon pied, et toi tu vas rester ici comme tous les losers de Lima ! Voilà la réalité Brittany ! Va donc raconter ça à ton chat qu'il puisse l'écrire sur son blog !

Ce que j'aime chez Brittany c'est qu'elle reste digne en toute circonstance, elle pleure bien sûr, mais ce ne sont pas de grandes effusions, elle n'élève pas la voix, elle ne fait aucun geste désespéré pour me garder. Elle reste égale à elle-même, parlant calmement entre ses larmes, essayant malgré tout de me faire entendre raison.

-Ne dis pas ça Santana, tu n'es pas comme ça, je le sais

-T'en sais rien du tout ! Et d'ailleurs je vais te prouver que tout est bien fini entre nous et que je vais commencer à m'éclater à la minute où je vais monter dans ce train ! Regarde la blonde là-bas à côté des chariots à valise. Et bien elle vient avec moi, elle va étudier à New-York et on a déjà prévu de passer de très bonnes soirées ensemble !

-Je ne te crois pas...

Bien sur qu'elle ne me crois pas, elle me connaît par cœur, elle sait très bien que je ne la tromperai jamais. C'est justement la preuve dont j'ai besoin. Elle ne pourra plus douter après ce que je vais faire.

-Libre à toi... Au-revoir Britt... quelqu'un m'attends !

Le contrôleur annonce le départ imminent du train dans un long sifflement qui me vrille les tympans, je m'approche de la blonde que j'ai désignée à Brittany et lui glisse quelques mots à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser avidement

**Fin du Flashback : **

C'est comme ça que j'ai laissée Brittany, en larme sur un quai de gare alors que j'embrassais une fille dont j'ignorais même le prénom. Au moment où j'étais arrivée devant cette fille, elle avait vu toutes les larmes qui ruisselaient sur mon visage, alors quand je lui avais demandé de me rendre un service à l'oreille, elle avait gentiment accepté. Une fois montée dans le train, j'avais mis mes écouteurs sur mes oreilles et pleuré pendant tout le trajet qui me conduisait vers ma soi-disant merveilleuse nouvelle vie. Berry était venue me chercher à la gare, on n'avait pas parlé, et je me maudis chaque jour depuis ce jour pour avoir pris cette décision. Comment je peux ne serait-ce qu'envisager que Brittany me pardonne un jour après ce que j'ai fait et ce que je lui ai dis.

* * *

RACHEL POV :

Je n'y arrive pas, ça fait deux heures que j'essaye en vain de m'endormir, que je me tourne et me retourne mais rien n'y fait. Je n'y arrive pas. Brittany à tenter de me prendre dans ses bras mais j'avais l'impression d'étouffer, je ne me sentais pas à l'aise, je ne me sentais pas bien. Je le savais que je n'arriverai pas à dormir sans Quinn. Elle est la seule qui puisse assez me rassurer pour que j'arrive à trouver le sommeil.

Je crois que Quinn et moi on se raccroche l'une à l'autre. On a toutes les deux aimé Finn, alors elle est la seule à pouvoir comprendre en partie ce que je ressens. C'est pour ça que j'arrive à me détendre auprès d'elle, pour ça qu'elle est la seule avec qui je puisse dormir. Et là je n'y arrive pas, pourtant elle est juste dans la chambre à côté, mais elle n'est pas là, elle n'a pas ses bras autour de moi.

Je continue de fixer le mur devant moi, même si la photo de Finn n'est plus présente. Ca a été difficile, mais Quinn a réussi à me convaincre que cette photo me faisait plus de mal que de bien, alors j'ai suivi son conseil. J'ai décroché la photo, je l'ai roulée précieusement, puis rangée dans un de ces tubes en cartons prévus à cet effet. Maintenant je me contente de regarder le mur, en écoutant le ronronnement de Brittany. C'est trop faible pour être un ronflement, mais trop audible pour être une respiration, alors j'ai décidé d'appeler ça un ronronnement.

C'est fou ce que notre cerveau peut contenir comme pensées, de la plus inutile à la plus logique, de la plus inadaptée à la plus sérieuse. En ce moment mon cerveau pense à des macaronis au fromage, je n'ai jamais mangé de macaronis au fromage, et rien que l'idée m'écœure, alors j'essaye de comprendre pourquoi mon cerveau se focalise sur ce maudit plat en vain.

Je pense surtout que j'essaye d'occuper mon cerveau pour faire taire cette envie qui me tiraille depuis deux heures, cette envie de me lever et d'aller rejoindre la salle de bain, d'aller faire taire cette souffrance une bonne fois pour toute. Enfin, rien de définitif bien sur, je ne veux pas mourir, quand je dis une bonne fois pour toute, c'est surtout jusqu'à la prochaine fois. J'essaye de me raisonner, mais rien ne fonctionne, rien n'arrive à occuper mon esprit assez longtemps pour éloigner cette envie.

En me couchant je me suis promise de ne rien faire, ne rien faire jusqu'à au moins demain. Il y a plusieurs raisons à ça. D'une part, mes blessures sont encore trop récentes pour que je puisse en faire d'autres, ensuite, si Quinn a un sommeil de plomb, Brittany en revanche à un sommeil très léger. Elle se réveille au moindre de mes mouvements. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'elle me suive jusqu'à la salle de bain et découvre ce que je suis en train de faire.

Fixer le mur ne calme pas mes envies, au contraire. Je commence à gratter doucement mes blessures par dessus mon haut, rien que de sentir la sensation de mes ongles contre mon bras me soulage. Je choisis un endroit que je sais être une blessure plus longue que les autres et la meurtrie encore plus par mes grattements. Je m'acharne sur cet endroit tellement la brûlure est intense, jusqu'à ne plus tenir. Il faut que je me lève, il faut que je quitte cette putain de chambre !

Au moment où ma main se pose sur la poignée de la porte, la lumière de la table de chevet s'allume. Je me retourne honteuse comme une enfant prise en faute. Brittany me regarde avec ses grands yeux tristes et me fait un signe de la tête pour que je revienne me coucher. Je lui obéis par habitude de faire tout ce que l'on me dis depuis quelques temps. Je m'assois dans mon lit, dans la même position que j'avais deux minutes plus tôt, mes jambes repliées sous mes bras en fixant le mur.

-C'est bien Rach... Je vais chercher Quinn... ça va aller... me dit Brittany avec tellement de douceur dans la voix que je culpabilise en pensant à ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

Je remue la tête pour lui donner mon accord et elle sort de la chambre sans me quitter des yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est une autre blonde qui passe la porte, ma blonde comme je l'appelle dans ma tête. Elle se couche près de moi, m'attire contre elle comme tous les soirs, et je sens mon corps entier se détendre à son contact.

-Je suis là Rach... Endors toi... Je ne te lâche pas... me murmure Quinn à l'oreille tandis que mes yeux commencent à se fermer.

C'est dans la même position que je me réveille le lendemain matin, elle a encore tenu sa promesse, elle ne m'a pas lâchée. Quinn tient toujours ses promesses. Mon regard se pose sur mon bras qui dépasse du lit, ma manche est légèrement remontée et j'aperçois un morceau de bande en sang. Probablement le résultat de mon défoulement de cette nuit, j'ai du rouvrir ma blessure sans m'en apercevoir. Je me dégage de l'étreinte de Quinn pour recouvrir mon bras le plus vite possible avant qu'elle ne se réveille et qu'elle ne le remarque. Heureusement pour moi Quinn aime dormir, je dirai même que dormir est une seconde nature chez elle, ce qui me permet de me lever sans la déranger.

Brittany dors sur le canapé avec une couverture négligemment posée sur elle, elle ouvre un œil quand elle entends mes pas et m'offre un sourire radieux. Elle se lève et vient me prendre spontanément dans ses bras sans la moindre parole. Je sais que Britt est comme moi une adepte du câlin, mais je reste quand même surprise par son geste. Je me demande si elle ne se doute pas de quelque chose, peut-être qu'elle m'a entendue cette nuit, ou pire encore, peut-être qu'elle m'a vue. Peut-être qu'elle a tout deviné et qu'elle va tout dire à Quinn et Santana. Peut-être qu'elles vont m'envoyer à l'hôpital. Peut-être... Peut-être que je deviens tout simplement parano...

Mais si ce n'est pas ça, si vraiment elle s'est rendue compte de quelque chose. Je commence à manquer d'air et toute la pièce se met à tourbillonner autour de moi, puis c'est le grand trou noir.

Je me réveille sur le canapé, avec une Brittany qui pose une serviette humide sur mon front. Elle a toujours ce quelque chose dans le regard qui me fait douter de ce qu'elle sait réellement. Ce qui me perturbe le plus c'est son silence, elle ne dit pas un mot pendant qu'elle humidifie mon front. Aucun mot non plus quand elle revient avec une tasse de café fumante. Elle se contente de s'installer à côté de moi et de mettre la télévision en route en choisissant une chaîne pour enfant.

Je la regarde s'émerveiller devant des dessins-animés et je l'envie à ce moment précis. Je fais plus que l'envier, je lui en veut. Je lui en veut d'être capable de s'émerveiller alors que je suis incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit hormis la douleur.

Je la maudis d'être aussi naturelle avec moi, d'être aussi douce et compréhensive, d'être aussi ELLE. Je voudrais juste qu'elle arrête de me materner et qu'elle me laisse aller à la salle de bain avant que Quinn et Santana ne soient levées. Je pose ma tasse sur la table basse et commence à me lever quand elle me retient par l'épaule, je tourne mon visage vers elle et la désapprobation que je peux lire dans ses yeux me fige sur place. Elle secoue négativement la tête et m'oblige à me rasseoir à ses côtés.

Elle ne dit toujours rien pendant plus d'une heure, me faisant un sourire de temps en temps, changeant de chaîne quand le programme ne lui convient plus. Notre interlude silencieux est interrompu par l'arrivée de Santana qui se dirige directement vers la cafetière vide.

-Vous auriez pu faire du café quand même !

-Tu peux te faire ton propre café ! Lui répond Brittany tout aussi agressive

Santana repose la cafetière sans délicatesse et se dirige de colère vers la salle de bain. Je la plains. Je sais à quel point elle aime Brittany, et combien c'est dur pour elle de devoir supporter cette situation. Finalement Santana revient dans le salon complètement ivre de rage et se plante devant Brittany les mains sur ses hanches.

-Tu veux me punir ! Très bien ! J'ai eu tort Britt, je suis désolée. Je n'aurai jamais du partir de cette façon.

-Tes excuses ne m'intéressent pas Santana. Je suis ici pour Rachel, pas pour toi.

-Mais c'est chez moi aussi ici ! Alors tu ne peux pas passer le week-end chez moi et me demander de faire comme si tu n'étais pas là, parce que ce n'est pas possible !

-Très bien... lui répond Brittany en se levant.

Je regarde Brittany rassembler ses affaires avec calme. J'admire son flegme, si j'étais à sa place, tout se passerait avec des cris et des pleurs, mais Britt est imperturbable. Elle referme son sac après avoir vérifié qu'elle n'oublie rien, puis pose un regard rempli de désolation sur moi. C'est à ce moment là que ma marmotte se décide enfin à quitter la chambre pour nous rejoindre. Elle regarde Brittany prête à partir surprise, m'interroge du regard puis regarde enfin Santana qui est littéralement en train de bouillir à l'intérieur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Britt ?

-Je m'en vais Quinn, ma présence n'est pas désirée alors je préfère partir.

-Ne pars pas s'il te plaît... Santana va s'excuser... et tout va rentrer dans l'ordre... plaide Quinn

-Santana ne s'excusera pas, et même si elle le fait, je n'accepterai pas ses excuses... J'admire ton optimisme Quinn, mais de temps en temps il faut retirer ses œillères et vraiment voir ce qu'il se passe... Je vis peut-être dans un monde peuplé de licornes et d'arcs en ciels, mais je suis la seule personne lucide ici.

-De quoi tu parles ? Demande rapidement Quinn curieuse

-Je sais que tu veux bien faire Quinn... mais...

Brittany croise mon regard angoissé et s'arrête dans ses paroles, elle s'approche de moi pour me serrer dans ses bras et je sens ses larmes glisser le long de ma joue. Je n'ai plus aucun doute. Brittany sait. Elle sait et elle va bientôt révéler mon secret à mes deux colocataires. Elle me serre un peu plus fort contre elle et me chuchote à l'oreille.

-Arrête de te faire mal Rachel... s'il te plaît...

Ses paroles provoquent une décharge électrique le long de ma colonne vertébrale, mon corps se met à trembler tandis qu'une boule se forme dans ma gorge. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps je pleure, je pleure dans ses bras pendant de longues minutes, alors qu'elle me berce doucement contre elle.

-Je ne dirai rien... je te le promets... mais il faut que tu arrêtes d'accord ? Continue de chuchoter Brittany à mon oreille

Je hoche la tête pour toute réponse, toujours incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Elle desserre son étreinte et plonge son regard brillant dans le mien. Elle m'offre un sourire tellement doux qu'il m'est impossible de ne pas lui sourire en retour. Ses lèvres se posent sur mon front puis elle prononce une dernière parole avant de prendre son sac et de quitter notre appartement.

-Prenez soin d'elle...

* * *

**Un chapitre un peu plus léger, enfin si on peut dire, mais moins dramatique que le précédent. En fait, il y aura une alternance entre un chapitre très dur, et un autre un peu moins. **

**J'ai écris le Flashback Brittana bien avant le 4x04, alors je suis désolée si du coup ça fait beaucoup de rupture pour eux... Mais comme c'était déjà prévu comme ça dans cette histoire, je n'ai pas voulu changer... **


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou tout le monde, voici un nouveau chapitre pour cette histoire… Je dois dire qu'il m'a pris beaucoup de temps à écrire, je l'ai d'abord écris une première fois puis effacé car il ne me plaisait pas, je l'ai réécris, corrigé, re-effacé, et voici un tout nouveau que je vais laisser tel quel sinon je ne vais pas m'en sortir… =) **

**Bonne lecture…**

* * *

95… 96… 97… 98… 99… et 100…

J'ai pris l'habitude de compter mes pas, pour chaque déplacement que je fais, comme je suis incapable de prendre des décisions, je laisse le destin choisir pour moi.

Je déplie la couverture que j'ai apportée avec moi, m'installe confortablement dessus, et libère Arthur de sa laisse pour qu'il puisse jouer avec sa balle fétiche. Les chiens sont bizarres, il a une multitude de jouet (la plupart achetés par Santana, mais n'allez surtout pas lui en parler…), et le seul avec lequel il accepte de jouer est cette vieille balle de tennis que Quinn a rapporté un jour d'un de ses voyages express à Yale.

On a ce petit rituel Arthur et moi, chaque jour, entre 15 et 16h, nous venons au parc rien que nous deux, c'est notre moment privilégié. Il joue avec sa balle, ou avec d'autres chiens, et moi je le regarde. Parfois quelques enfants viennent jouer avec lui, ça me serre la poitrine à chaque fois, parce que je l'imagine jouer avec les enfants que j'aurai pu avoir avec Finn. Mais si Finn était vivant, Arthur ne serait pas là, donc la question ne se poserait pas.

J'arrive maintenant à analyser les choses avec logique, je dirai même avec recul, ou alors est-ce peut-être tout simplement avec froideur. Je ne pleure plus, il y a longtemps que je ne pleure plus, depuis Brittany. Faut dire que j'ai vraiment été terrifiée quand Britt à découvert ce que je fais, mais je n'avais aucune raison d'avoir autant peur, elle ne dira rien, en tout cas, elle n'a rien dit jusqu'à présent. Enfin, je dois vous avouer qu'elle pense que j'ai arrêté, je ne voulais pas lui faire de peine, alors, quand dans chacun de ses mails elle me demande comment je vais et si je fais toujours ''des bêtises'', je la rassure en lui disant que je vais très bien et que NON je ne fais plus de bêtises. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien, je n'aime pas lui mentir, d'ailleurs je me défends en pensant que ce qu'elle appelle bêtise, j'appelle ça SURVIE… alors comment survivre pourrait être considéré comme une bêtise.

J'ai aussi un tout nouveau rituel, enfin, disons plutôt qu'on me l'a imposé, mais toujours dans mon désir de ne pas me faire remarquer, j'exécute chacune nouvelle demande sans protester. Je vois un psy. A quoi ça peut bien me servir allez-vous me dire puisque je ne parle toujours pas, et bien à rien. Mais Quinn est contente, alors, une fois par semaine je me rends dans le cabinet de mon psy, je reste une heure assise dans un fauteuil, silencieuse. A la fin de la séance, je m'en vais avec un nouveau rendez-vous pour la semaine suivante. Mon psy a trouvé le bon plan pour gagner de l'argent facilement, heureusement que ce n'est pas moi qui paye, c'est Quinn, en même temps c'était son idée. Je les revois encore Santana et elle se disputer devant moi sur le fait de voir un psy ou non. J'avais l'impression de voir mes parents. Santana arguant que c'était jeter de l'argent par les fenêtres, puisque de toute façon tant que je ne parle pas, c'est complètement inutile, Quinn répondant que si on n'essaye pas on ne saura jamais si c'est bénéfique ou non, et moi assise sur le canapé à les regarder se disputer mon sort. Deux mères poules prêtes à tout pour défendre leur point de vue, je ne sais même pas si ma propre mère aurait porté autant d'intérêt à tout ça… Bref… donc, voilà, une fois par semaine je vais voir un psy…

Pour être honnête, ça me fait du bien, pas dans le sens littéral, puisque rien ne se passe, mais ça m'oblige à sortir de notre appartement au moins une fois par semaine pour autre chose que notre rituel avec Arthur. Mes journées sont longues, très longues, je me lève en même temps que Quinn et Santana pour prendre notre petit-déjeuner ''en famille'', et après leur départ, je suis livrée à moi-même pour le reste de la journée. J'ai été expulsée de NYADA, enfin pas vraiment expulsée, mais un matin j'ai reçu un courrier de Mme Tibideaux elle-même, me disant que ''compte tenu de ma situation, ma place avait été donnée à un autre étudiant mais que cependant, j'étais très attendue l'année prochaine''. L'année prochaine ! Comment est-ce que je peux savoir ce que je ferai l'année prochaine, je ne sais déjà pas de quoi demain sera fait. Est-ce que je serai toujours comme ça dans un an ? Est-ce que je serai capable de rechanter un jour ? Je préfère ne pas y penser à vrai dire. Une chose qui à littéralement changé en moi, je ne prévois plus rien, je laisse les jours défiler, je me laisse porter par les événements. J'ai deux personnes avec moi qui s'assurent de mon bien-être et je n'attends rien d'autre.

C'est ça la grande surprise, je n'attends rien. Je n'ai toujours pas d'envies, rien ne m'intéresse, rien n'attire suffisamment mon attention pour que j'y prête attention. C'est comme si je vivais en dehors de la réalité, je sais que j'appartiens à ce monde puisque j'y vis, mais c'est plus comme si je le regardais de l'extérieur. Comme si, rien n'arrivait à me raccrocher à la réalité. Je m'invente un univers parallèle, je passe de longues heures à imaginer que je suis riche, que je vis une vie merveilleuse, que je suis aimée et que j'aime. Parfois aussi je m'imagine héroïne d'une série télévisée à succès, que je suis mondialement connue et admirée, que je suis invitée à des soirées de charité, des galas de toute sorte, que j'ai des fans, que je compte. Parce que c'est bien ça le fond du problème, je m'invente une vie où je compte pour quelqu'un. Je sais, vous allez me dire que j'ai Quinn et Santana, que j'ai mes pères, des amis, tout ça est vrai, mais rien n'est suffisant. Mes pères se déchargent complètement sur mes colocataires pour prendre soin de moi. Quinn le fait par culpabilité, j'en ai parfaitement conscience. Santana le fait… je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi elle le fait… probablement parce qu'elle n'a pas le choix et qu'elle est coincée avec moi à l'appartement, ou peut-être par pitié, ou tout simplement parce que prendre soin de quelqu'un qui a une vie plus misérable que la sienne lui donne l'impression de réussir.

16h15 et je suis toujours au parc, je n'ai pas envie de rentrer aujourd'hui. Je sais que quelque chose va se passer. Ce matin Quinn avait son air triste, elle a embrassé ma joue en me disant '' il faudra qu'on parle ce soir Rach'' avant de partir à l'université. Il faut qu'on parle, bien sur Quinn, je suis tout à fait d'accord pour parler. Tant que c'est toi qui parle, tout me va. Ce genre de phrase n'annonce jamais rien de bon, généralement c'est ce qu'on dit pour amorcer une rupture, dans notre cas, je n'ai pas de quoi m'inquiéter à ce sujet. Quoi qu'à bien y réfléchir, pour des personnes qui ne nous connaissent pas, on pourrait très bien passer pour un couple. On a cette façon à nous d'être ensemble. Je me souviens d'un couple gay un jour qui est venu nous demander depuis combien de temps on était ensembles. Quinn avait rit en disant qu'on était juste amies tout en resserrant ses bras autour de moi. Ca fait partie de NOTRE truc. Quand on vient au parc ensemble, je m'assois entre ses jambes et elle passe ses bras autour de moi, ma tête repose contre son épaule, et elle me parle de sa semaine, de ses cours, de tout et de rien, d'un ruban jaune qu'elle a vu dans une boutique qui lui a rappelé ''Halo/ Walking on Sunshine''.

Quinn essaye toujours de me remémorer nos bons moments au Glee Club, je pense que ça lui manque. On était une famille et maintenant on est… on est plus rien… Depuis la mort de Finn on n'est plus grand chose. Kurt m'évite, je sais qu'il n'aime pas me voir comme ça, pour lui je ne suis pas la vraie Rachel, qu'est-ce qu'il en sait de qui est la vraie Rachel, même moi je n'en ai aucune idée, particulièrement en ce moment. De temps en temps Will et Emma m'envoient un mail pour prendre de mes nouvelles, mail auquel je ne réponds jamais, je n'y arrive pas, je n'ai pas envie de voir leur bonheur, c'est plus fort que moi. La seule personne avec qui je suis en contact est Brittany. C'est différent avec Brittany, elle ne me traite pas différemment qu'avant, elle reste égale à elle-même. Elle me raconte les aventures du nouveau Glee-Club, elle m'envoie des vidéos de Lord Tubbigton revenant d'avoir été fumé selon elle, elle me raconte les ragots de McKinley comme au bon vieux temps. Le seul sujet que Brittany évite est Santana, ce qui m'arrange car je n'ai pas du tout envie d'être au milieu de leurs histoires, surtout que si Santana savait que je parle d'elle avec Brittany, elle me casserait les deux jambes sur le champ. Voilà ce qu'il reste de notre famille. Des personnes qui se parlent à peine et prétendent que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Finn et moi étions le ciment de notre famille, sans lui… sans lui, il n'y a plus de moi… plus de famille.

Je ne peux pas reculer indéfiniment le moment de rentrer, d'autant plus que si je suis vraiment en retard Quinn va s'inquiéter. Elle serait capable d'appeler le poste de police pour signaler ma disparition. Et non je n'exagère pas, elle l'a fait un jour alors que j'étais partie à l'épicerie et que j'avais oublié mes clés pour rentrer. Je suis restée deux heures dehors devant la porte d'entrée à attendre qu'un des voisins arrive pour ouvrir. Quand je suis rentrée, elle s'est jetée sur moi en me priant de ne plus jamais recommencer ça. Santana a trouvé un nouveau cheval de bataille, elle se bat avec le syndic pour avoir un interphone, c'est vrai d'abord, quel immeuble à New-York n'a pas d'interphone !

Depuis je m'assure de toujours avoir mes clés avant de partir, même si j'avoue que le fait qu'elle s'inquiète autant m'a touchée, je préfère la savoir sereine. Je pense qu'elle est la seule personne à qui j'arrive un peu à porter de l'intérêt, elle est tellement proche de moi, tellement présente, que parfois je me demande comment j'arriverais à me lever chaque matin si elle n'était pas là. Elle est un phare, un repère, un modèle. Elle fait partie de mon quotidien maintenant, je dirai même qu'elle est mon quotidien. Tout ce que je fais c'est pour elle, enfin, pour moi aussi. C'est vrai que c'est un très bon moyen d'avoir la paix, et de ne pas avoir plus d'attention que nécessaire sur moi, le plus important étant toujours de protéger mon petit secret. D'ailleurs, si je ne veux pas subir un interrogatoire, il serait temps que je rentre, elle doit déjà probablement m'attendre pour avoir cette fameuse conversation qui d'avance me fait froid dans le dos.

Comme je l'avais supposé, Quinn est déjà là, assise sur le canapé, son téléphone dans les mains.

-J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ! Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce que j'ai pu m'inquiéter ! Pour l'amour de dieu Rachel, préviens-moi quand tu es en retard ! Envoie un texto, ce n'est pas trop te demander quand même !

D'un geste de la main je lui montre mon téléphone qui trône royalement sur la table basse, une autre de mes mauvaises habitudes, je ne prends jamais mon téléphone avec moi. A quoi bon. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'appeler qui que ce soit. Je retire la laisse d'Arthur, et l'autorise de la tête à monter sur le canapé pour aller faire la fête à Quinn. La blonde se détend aussitôt quand elle sent la gueule de mon chien près de son visage. Les voir aussi heureux de se retrouver tous les deux m'arrache un sourire qui disparaît presque aussi rapidement qu'il est apparu.

Je m'installe à côté de mon amie, les mains posées sur mes genoux pour lui faire comprendre que je suis prête à parler, enfin, à écouter. Quinn remue la tête en signe de protestation, et m'attire contre elle. Je me place exactement de la même façon que dans le parc, ma tête reposant sur son épaule, je sens sa respiration s'accélérer dans mon cou et j'en déduis qu'elle est nerveuse. Malgré l'ambiance légèrement tendue, je me sens bien dans ses bras, je me sens toujours bien dans ses bras, je ne pense plus à rien, je ne pense plus à Finn, je ne me laisse plus envahir par mes idées noires, j'arrive même certaines fois à ne pas penser à mes cicatrices et à ma lame.

-Ca fait un moment que je veux te parler Rach… mais je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet… Tu sais que j'ai eu une autorisation spéciale pour faire un trimestre ici à New-York… et le trimestre est bientôt terminé… Je dois repartir à Yale la semaine prochaine… Ce qui veut dire…

Je sais très bien ce que ça veut dire, ça veut dire que Quinn va me quitter, elle va repartir à Yale. Elle ne va plus vivre avec nous. Elle ne sera plus là chaque jour, elle ne sera plus là chaque nuit pour m'endormir, elle ne sera plus là. Elle m'abandonne, je savais que ce moment arriverait, qu'un jour elle en aurait marre de s'occuper de moi et qu'elle partirait. Après tout, rien ne l'oblige à être là, rien ne l'oblige à prendre soin de moi, elle a une vie à vivre, elle est jeune et tellement magnifique, elle a un petit-ami à trouver, des projets à faire, des choses à vivre, alors que moi je n'ai rien. Je n'ai rien à lui proposer. Je n'ai rien à lui offrir. Je ne suis qu'un poids qui l'empêche d'avancer et de vivre. Je suis la croix qu'elle porte depuis l'accident, je suis son fardeau.

-Je voudrais pouvoir rester Rach… j'ai demandé une autre dérogation mais ça a été refusé, je n'ai pas le choix si je ne veux pas perdre complètement mon année.

Bien sur, bien sur que tu n'as pas le choix… Tu as des choses importantes à faire TOI ! Que je perde une année à Nyada ce n'est pas bien grave, mais il ne faudrait surtout pas que tu perdes ton année à Yale ! Je t'en prie Quinn, aie au moins le courage de me dire tout simplement que tu en as marre et que tu veux te débarrasser de moi. Ce n'est pas la peine de prendre des pincettes, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il m'arrive de plus ? C'est pour ça que tu insistais autant pour que j'aille voir un psy, bien sur, tout est clair maintenant. On refourgue le bébé à quelqu'un d'autre, comme ça tu peux repartir à New-Haven l'esprit tranquille.

-Je reviendrai tous les week-ends, je te le promets… je ne t'abandonne pas Rach

ARRETE ! STOP ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de me faire des promesses, mais au final tu t'en vas. Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir Quinn ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi sans toi ! Tu crois que tu peux comme ça du jour au lendemain me laisser tomber. Il ne fallait pas t'occuper de moi dès le début. Il fallait me laisser me débrouiller seule. Pas me faire croire que tout irait bien parce que tu es là, pas me donner cet infime espoir qu'un jour tout pourrait rentrer dans l'ordre.

-Je t'en prie Rachel… réagis… fais quelque chose… ne reste pas comme ça comme si tu étais vide…

Que je réagisse ! Oh mais je réagis Quinn, je réagis très mal même ! Je vais te dire ce que je pense… Tu n'es qu'un sale petite égoïste, tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner ! Tu n'as pas le droit Quinn ! Tu dois être là pour moi ! Tu dois t'occuper de moi ! C'est comme ça que ça doit être et pas autrement ! Voilà ce que je vais envie de te dire Quinn Fabray ! Sauf qu'au lieu de te dire tout ça, je sens une larme sur ma joue, ma bouche qui s'ouvre et un son que je peine à reconnaître en sortir.

-Reste…

-Je ne peux pas Rachel… Crois moi… si seulement je pouvais je resterais…

Les bras de Quinn se resserrent un peu plus contre moi et je sens maintenant ses larmes dans mon cou. D'un coup sec, elle libère ses bras et ses jambes et vient se placer devant moi.

-Tu as parlé ! Rachel tu as parlé… Oh mon dieu, c'est merveilleux, tu as parlé !

Bravo… préviens la presse, j'ai parlé, c'est magnifique. On a vraiment pas les mêmes priorités toi et moi. J'ai l'impression que je suis en train de mourir et tout ce qui te préoccupe c'est que j'ai parlé. Je suis en train de revivre exactement ce que j'ai vécu 4 mois plus tôt, cette aiguille qu'on enfonce dans mon cœur, mon sang qui se déverse en moi encore plus rapidement que la première fois… mon sang…

Quitte moi si tu veux Quinn, fais comme bon te semble… j'ai toujours su qu'au final j'étais seule, on est toujours seul n'est-ce pas. Peu importe le nombre de personnes que l'on connaît, on est toujours seul. Il y a une chose qui ne changera pas, la seule chose qui arrive à me faire sentir vivante et cette chose ce n'est pas ta présence.

Je commence à me relever pour rejoindre la salle de bain, transportée malgré moi par mon corps qui réclame son exutoire, mon corps qui me fait comprendre que personne ne sera jamais là, que personne ne pourra jamais remplacer ou égaler ce que je ressens quand je sens ma lame s'enfoncer dans ma chair, quand je vois la première goutte de sang perler, ce moment entre douleur et libération, entre soulagement et culpabilité, ce moment où mon corps draine les mauvaises pensées de mon esprit. Rien ne peut remplacer ce moment Quinn, et surtout pas toi, alors vas t'en, laisse moi seule.

-Ne pars pas te réfugier dans la salle de bain Rachel, pas cette fois ! Tu as parlé, c'est important, parle moi encore… s'il te plaît… parle moi encore

-Vas te faire foutre Quinn !

Je me jette sur elle pour marteler sa poitrine de coups de poing pour qu'elle me laisse passer en scandant toujours la même phrase. Je n'ai jamais été aussi en colère après quelqu'un qu'en ce moment précis. Comme dit l'expression, si j'avais des fusils dans les yeux, Quinn serait déjà raide morte vu les regards que je lui lance, mais il faut croire que ni mes regards, ni mes coups, ni mes insultes ne la décourage. Elle tente par tous les moyens de me calmer alors que je me fais l'effet d'être en pleine crise d'hystérie.

- Calme-toi Rach… Je t'en prie calme-toi… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive… Explique-moi !

-Vas te faire foutre ! Vas te faire foutre ! VAS TE FAIRE FOUTRE QUINN !

Alors que je reprends mon souffle pour entamer une nouvelle série d'insultes, je sens les mains de Quinn se poser sur mon visage et ses lèvres se plaquer sur les miennes. Il me faut quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce qui est en train de se passer. Je la repousse violemment, lui administre une gifle presque aussi magistrale que celle qu'elle m'avait donnée le soir du bal, et la contourne pour atteindre la salle de bain. Une dernière insulte franchit la barrière de mes lèvres pendant que je claque la porte derrière moi. Je tourne la clé dans la serrure avant qu'elle ne puisse entrer et me laisse tomber au sol le long de la porte. Les jambes repliées sur moi, je laisse enfin sortir toute ma colère et mon désespoir.

Je me relève rapidement, une seule idée en tête. Je renverse ma boite de maquillage sur le sol, ouvre le petit tiroir du fond où je cache ma lame et ne prend même pas la peine de me mettre au dessus du lavabo comme je le fais d'habitude pour éviter de mettre du sang partout. Je relève ma manche d'un geste brusque, retire la bande accrochée à mon bras et approche ma main tremblante. La première incision n'arrive pas à me soulager complètement, si bien qu'il m'en faut une deuxième, puis une troisième. A partir de la quatrième, je sens déjà mon corps se détendre, je me sens flotter dans l'air, comme si tout ce qui pesait sur mes épaules venait soudainement de disparaître. La sensation de flottement laisse place à un vacillement que je peine à contrôler, j'essaye de me retenir au lavabo mais je sens mes jambes se dérober sous moi. Au moment où je touche le sol, je comprends que j'ai été trop loin cette fois-ci… La quatrième était la fois de trop, je n'ai pas retenu mon geste comme je le fais d'habitude, j'ai perdu le contrôle… j'ai tout perdu…

La voix étouffée de Quinn me parvient de derrière la porte, je l'entends me supplier d'ouvrir, je savais que rien de bon ne sortirait de cette conversation. Je savais…

Je ne pourrais pas dire s'il s'est passé deux minutes ou deux heures, mais j'entends un énorme bruit sourd puis deux voix complètement paniquées se rapprocher de moi.

-Merde Berry ! Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ! T'as pas intérêt de nous claquer dans les mains parce que je tue !

-RACHEL… Rachel… qu'est-ce que tu as fais Rachel… Oh mon dieu… Rach… réponds moi… je t'en prie… réveilles toi Rach !

Je sens mon corps être soulevé et ma tête reposer contre une poitrine haletante, des larmes atterrissent sur mon visage, ou peut-être est-ce les miennes je ne sais pas trop. Mais je sais que je suis enfin bien, ma tête contre cette poitrine, cette voix, même larmoyante, dans mes oreilles, ces bras autour de moi. Je suis bien…sereine…libérée…est-ce que c'est comme ça qu'on se sent quand on est en train de mourir ? Je ne veux pas mourir… mais si la mort ressemble à ça alors je suis prête à la laisser me prendre.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu… je vais essayer comme l'autre histoire de mettre à jour rapidement, mais je ne vous promets rien… Le prochain chapitre sera centrée sur la réaction de Quinn et Santana… **

**A très vite… =) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou tout le monde… Je me décide à poster ce nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui parce très honnêtement je ne sais absolument pas quand je pourrai mettre à jour par la suite… Je vous promets cependant de ne pas vous faire attendre aussi longtemps que la dernière fois… Comme mes vacances sont terminées, je n'aurai plus beaucoup de temps, mais je vais faire le nécessaire pour vous donner un chapitre de chaque histoire chaque mois (et plus si je peux… ^^)**

**Bonne lecture tout le monde… Comme je vous l'avais annoncé, chapitre centré sur les réactions de Quinn et Santana…**

* * *

QUINN POV :

Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre ce qu'il a bien pu se passer pour que Rachel en arrive là… enfin… si bien sur… mais je pensais vraiment qu'elle allait mieux, je pensais que chaque jour était une amélioration, je pensais… Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que j'aurai du me rendre compte que quelque chose clochait, j'aurai du m'apercevoir que Rachel avait un problème, j'aurai du être plus présente, l'aider… Au lieu de ça j'ai planifié sa vie à sa place, j'ai pris des décisions pour elle, j'ai organisé ses journées, j'ai fait du grand Quinn Fabray sur ce coup-là…

Si seulement tu m'avais parlé Rachel… si seulement tu m'avais dit tout ce que tu ressentais, si seulement… Mais tu étais murée dans ton silence, tu ne disais rien, tu as trouvé refuge ailleurs, autrement… J'étais là Rach… J'étais là et tu as préféré te mutiler plutôt que de me parler… Qu'est-ce que j'aurai pu faire de plus ? Qu'est-ce que j'aurai pu faire dis moi…

Et là… je te regarde endormie dans ce lit d'hôpital… tu as l'air sereine… tu n'as même plus besoin de mes bras pour t'endormir… tu n'as plus besoin de moi… Tu n'as jamais eu besoin de moi, je m'en rends compte… parce que si tu avais eu besoin de moi tu n'aurais jamais fait ça… Tu ne te serais pas réfugiée dans cette chose… Je… Je ne comprends pas… Je voudrais comprendre, vraiment, je t'assure, je fais de mon mieux pour essayer de comprendre, mais tout ça me dépasse…

Quand je t'ai vue allongée sur le sol de la salle de bain j'ai eu la plus grande peur de ma vie… j'ai cru que tu étais morte… J'ai vu tout ce sang autour de toi et…. j'ai cru que je t'avais perdue… Si tu savais à quel point je m'en suis voulue de t'avoir annoncé mon départ de cette façon…à quel point je m'en veux… J'ai cru que tu avais voulu mourir… Je ne l'aurai pas supporté. Je n'aurai jamais pu vivre en sachant que tu étais morte par ma faute. Je culpabilise déjà assez pour Finn…mais toi…toi c'est différent…je serai morte à mon tour si tu nous avais quittée.

Je n'ai même pas vu toutes ces cicatrices sur tes bras… j'étais tellement obnubilée par le fait que tu pouvais mourir que je n'ai rien remarqué… C'est seulement quand le médecin est venu nous voir et qu'il nous a expliqué que j'ai su que ce n'était pas un acte isolé… j'ai su que tu te faisais mal depuis un certain temps… Quelle genre d'amie je suis pour ne pas avoir remarqué… je dormais avec toi toutes les nuits, te tenant dans mes bras…je passais tout mon temps libre avec toi…et je n'ai rien vu, absolument rien ! Le proverbe est bien vrai ''Il n'y a pas de pire aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir''. Je ne voulais pas voir… pourtant… pourtant j'aurai du avoir la puce à l'oreille, j'aurai du me rendre compte du temps que tu passais enfermée dans la salle de bain, j'aurai du comprendre pourquoi tu portais toujours des manches longues même pour dormir, j'aurai du voir tout ça, c'était mon rôle en tant qu'amie de voir tout ça !

…

SANTANA POV :

Putain Berry… tu fais chier ! T'avais pas d'autres conneries à faire sérieux ? Tu te rends compte que c'est grave ce que tu faisais ! Et le pire c'est qu'on a rien vu… T'es une petite maligne, ça je dois te l'accorder… t'as réussi à nous berner Quinn et moi pendant des mois. Si tu voyais la tête de ta blonde à côté de moi, on dirait que son monde vient de s'écrouler.

Tu nous as foutu la trouille quand même, j'ai cru que t'avais voulu te trancher les veines. En même temps… Fabray était complètement paniquée quand je suis rentrée, en me disant que ça faisait vingt minutes que tu étais enfermée dans la salle de bain et que tu ne répondais pas… J'ai pas tout compris à ce qu'elle me disait je dois dire…elle m'a dit que tu avais parlé… qu'elle t'avait embrassée, d'ailleurs faudra que j'éclaircisse ce petit détail après… que tu t'étais enfermée dans la salle de bain et… et ben la suite t'as pas besoin que je te la raconte.

Je sais qu'on n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler des amies, encore que, mais tu aurais pu venir me voir quand même au lieu de faire tes conneries dans ton coin ! Si tu voulais souffrir, crois moi j'aurai été ravie de le faire pour toi !

La vérité… la vérité c'est que je me sens conne… je suis en train de plaisanter mais au fond ça me fait vraiment chier que tu en sois arrivée là… Et puis merde… après tout on s'est soutenues toutes les deux quand on a emménagé ensembles…je sais pas moi… peut-être que j'aurai pu faire quelque chose pour toi… ou pas… mais j'aurai pu essayer au moins.

Maintenant je me retrouve avec Fabray à consoler… et toi… qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi… Ce qui est sur, c'est que je ne vais pas te lâcher d'un pouce… interdiction de rester seule… OUI même dans la salle de bain… surtout dans la salle de bain… ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas en profiter pour me rincer l'œil, t'es vraiment pas mon genre… et puis comme tu le sais… tout ce que je veux c'est reconquérir Brittany…

Brittany… Bordel… Brittany savait… je suis sûre qu'elle sait… il n'y a pas d'autres explications possible avec son comportement de la dernière fois… On s'est creusé la tête avec Quinn pendant des jours pour deviner ce qu'elle avait bien voulu dire mais tout est clair comme de l'eau de roche… Brittany savait et elle ne m'a rien dit.

…

QUINN POV :

J'ai hâte que tu te réveilles et que l'on puisse parler… j'ai tellement de choses à te dire… je n'ai pas l'intention de t'abandonner, il est hors de question que je retourne à Yale maintenant, tant pis si je perds mon année, tu es bien plus importante qu'une année universitaire… Je vais rester ici et prendre soin de toi… Pas comme je l'ai fait jusqu'à présent… je… je serai plus à l'écoute, j'essayerai de te comprendre, de te rassurer, de faire en sorte que tu me parles et que tu reprennes confiance en moi…et en toi.

Si tu voyais la tête de Santana… elle joue les fortes et les indifférentes mais je suis persuadée qu'au fond d'elle, elle est tout aussi inquiète et désemparée que moi. Elle a été formidable tu sais, elle a tout de suite su quoi faire, c'est elle aussi qui a appelé les secours. Elle a même obligé les pompiers à nous emmener avec eux, enfin tu imagines la scène…du grand Lopez en action.

Je pense qu'elle m'en veut… elle ne m'a rien dit bien sûr, mais… je m'en voudrais si j'étais elle. On ne s'est pas adressé la parole depuis qu'on est arrivées à l'hôpital, je sais bien qu'il faudrait que je lui parle mais je n'arrive pas à m'y résigner. Je ne suis pas encore prête à entendre ses reproches. Et vu l'air intrigué qu'elle peut avoir depuis cinq minutes, je pense que le moment est mal choisi. Visiblement non.

Santana me fait un signe de la tête pour m'indiquer la porte et je la suis dans le couloir blanc des urgences. Elle semble nerveuse, ou énervée, je ne saurai pas trop dire. Je ne sais pas si je dois parler la première ou lui laisser le temps de me dire ce qu'elle a à me dire. Voyant qu'elle tourne en rond en se triturant les mains, je me décide à faire le grand saut.

-Je suis désolée S… si je n'avais pas parlé à Rachel de mon départ tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé…

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Si tu ne lui avais pas parlé, on n'aurait jamais su qu'elle se mutile ! C'est un mal pour un bien si on peut dire.

Je n'avais pas vu ça sous cet angle, mais Santana a raison.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Je veux dire… pour Berry ? me demande Santana avec tellement de conviction que je n'ai aucun mal à imaginer qu'elle ressent la même chose que moi.

-Je ne sais pas… j'ai l'impression d'avoir tout fait de travers depuis le début… je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire… je voudrais l'aider, mais je ne sais pas comment…

-Viens là…. Me lance Santana en ouvrant ses bras pour que je puisse m'y réfugier… tu n'as rien à te reprocher… Ce n'est pas ta faute.

-J'aurai du m'en rendre compte… j'aurai du savoir…

-Et comment tu aurais pu savoir ? Tu n'es pas dans sa tête Quinn. Et je te rappelle que moi aussi je vis avec elle et que je n'ai rien remarqué non plus.

-C'est différent… tu te rends compte, je dors avec elle toutes les nuits… je passe plus de temps avec elle que toi… j'aurai du m'en rendre compte !

-C'est sur que moi je ne l'embrasse pas… me taquine Santana en mimant un baiser

-J'ai paniqué d'accord ! Je ne savais pas quoi faire ! Elle était complètement hystérique et je n'arrivais pas à la faire taire… J'ai pas réfléchi… Tu aurais fait quoi toi à ma place hein ?

-Je l'aurai giflée… ou je lui aurai cogné la tête contre un mur pour l'assommer… mais je ne l'aurai certainement pas embrassée !

Bien que je ne sois pas d'accord avec ses méthodes, encore une fois Santana a raison, il y a surement d'autres choses que j'aurai pu tenter à la place… mais sur le moment c'est la seule solution qui m'est venue à l'esprit.

-Je voudrais te demander un service Q… me demande Santana gênée

-Ne me dis pas que tu veux que je t'embrasse aussi !

-Je laisse ça à Berry… non c'est autre chose… je voudrais que tu appelles Britt

La surprise doit se lire sur mon visage car je n'ai même pas le temps de répliquer que Santana me fait part de sa théorie.

-Elle sait… j'en suis sûre… m'affirme t'elle avec un mélange de colère et de déception dans la voix.

Plus pour faire plaisir à Santana que par croyance, je me décide à appeler Britt qui me confirme qu'elle était au courant depuis sa dernière visite. Elle m'affirme qu'elle pensait que Rachel avait arrêté et que c'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne nous avait rien dit.

C'est complètement abasourdie et me sentant encore plus coupable que je raccroche avec la blonde avant de m'assoir sur le premier siège à disposition… Brittany savait… En ayant vu Rachel que l'espace d'un week-end, elle avait deviné… alors que moi qui vis avec elle tous les jours je n'ai absolument rien vu… Comment est-ce que c'est possible, comment est-ce que c'est possible d'être à ce point aveugle de la souffrance de ma meilleure amie...

Santana s'aperçoit de mon trouble et vient s'assoir à côté de moi. Elle passe son bras autour de mon épaule et m'attire contre elle.

-C'est pas de ta faute…

-Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille ! Bien sûr que si c'est de ma faute ! Je n'ai pas été une bonne amie pour Rachel, je ne mérite même pas d'être son amie… Je…

-Arrête de raconter des conneries et retournons plutôt dans sa chambre d'accord ?

-Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison San…

-Ce que je sais… c'est que je ne voudrais pas d'autre amie que toi… peu de personnes aurait fait ce que tu as fais pour Rachel… d'ailleurs personne ne l'a fait… et tu sais très bien que si je n'avais pas vécu avec elle, je n'aurai pas été présente non plus… Tu as fais tout ce que tu pouvais pour elle Quinn… tu n'as rien à te reprocher

Plus pour abréger la conversation que convaincue par les dires de Santana, j'accepte de la suivre pour rejoindre la chambre de Rachel. L'infirmière que nous avons vue plusieurs fois déjà sort de la chambre en nous informant que Rachel est réveillée. La panique commence à me gagner tandis que Santana se précipite à l'intérieur de la minuscule chambre très peu éclairée.

L'image forte et sécuritaire qu'avait mon amie jusqu'à présent s'envole soudainement et un soulagement apparaît sur son visage tandis qu'elle entoure Rachel de ses bras.

-Tu m'as foutu la trouille Berry…

Rachel lui sourit timidement en se dégageant de l'étreinte et son regard se remplit de larmes dès qu'elle le pose sur moi. J'hésite à m'approcher d'elle, ne sachant pas très bien quel comportement adopter. Quand elle détourne le regard et que je la vois dire quelque chose à Santana à l'oreille, je réalise que ma présence n'est pas souhaitable… Elle doit probablement m'en vouloir, m'en vouloir pour mon départ… notre dispute… de l'avoir embrassée bien sûr… elle doit m'en vouloir de ne pas avoir remarqué à quel point elle allait mal.

Santana hoche la tête et l'embrasse sur le front à ma grande surprise. Elle se lève du lit sur lequel elle s'était installée et se dirige vers moi. Elle presse sa main contre mon épaule quand elle passe à ma hauteur, et sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, sort de la chambre en me laissant seule avec Rachel.

…

SANTANA POV :

Je n'arrive pas à savoir si je suis en colère contre Brittany ou plus contre moi-même. Je reconnais que ma blonde a toujours eu un sixième sens. Elle a cette façon d'être à l'écoute des autres qui n'appartient qu'à elle. Ca ne me surprend pas qu'elle ait réussi à découvrir ce que Rachel nous cachait, bien au contraire. Je suis juste déçue qu'elle ne m'en ait pas parlé, on partageait tout avant… je suppose que sa confiance en moi est réduite à néant aujourd'hui.

Ce n'est pas le moment de me lamenter sur l'échec de ma relation avec Brittany. Il faut que je trouve un moyen d'aider Rachel, et pour l'aider, je dois la comprendre ou plutôt comprendre ce qui peut la pousser à se mutiler.

Après avoir fait du charme à une secrétaire plus que sexy et lui avoir promis de l'appeler dans la semaine, j'arrive à obtenir un entretien avec un médecin. J'explique rapidement la situation et j'attends qu'il me donne enfin la solution miracle pour aider Berry. JACKPOT. Il n'existe pas de solution miracle. En même temps je m'en doutais un peu.

Clairement, tout ce que j'ai à faire est d'être présente sans être étouffante… tu as de la chance Berry, je ne viendrai pas avec toi sous la douche… d'être vigilante sans pour autant fliquer, d'être toujours à l'écoute même quand je n'en ai pas forcément envie… je sens que mes soirées vont être longue… et enfin, d'essayer de la faire reprendre des activités qu'elle aimait… pitié, pas Barbra en boucle toute la journée ! Il me sort aussi son discours paternel sur le fait que je ne dois pas banaliser les actes de Rachel, mais pas non plus les mettre en avant. Que je ne dois pas la culpabiliser ni la juger (mais pour qui il me prend ?), et que je ne dois pas détourner le visage devant ses cicatrices (encore une fois… mais pour qui il me prend ?).

Il me donne tout un tas de brochures à lire qui traite du sujet et prend congé en me souhaitant bon courage… Du courage… ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut du courage mais à Rachel.

…

QUINN POV :

Rachel m'invite d'un geste de la main à venir m'assoir à ses côtés. Je m'exécute timidement et prend sa main dans la mienne plus pour me rassurer. Je suis incapable de la regarder dans les yeux tellement je me sens coupable. Après avoir bu quelques gorgées d'eau, Rachel rompt le silence pour nous deux.

-Je suis désolée Quinn…

La voix de Rachel me retourne complètement. Ma poitrine se serre quand j'entends ses sanglots. Je voudrais lui crier qu'elle n'a aucune raison d'être désolée… que ça serait plutôt à moi de lui présenter des excuses pour ne pas avoir été à la hauteur. Je voudrais lui dire que tout est de ma faute, que j'aurai du savoir, que j'aurai du réagir plus tôt, mais la seule chose que je suis capable de faire est de la prendre dans mes bras et de pleurer avec elle. Nous restons ainsi enlacées pendant plusieurs minutes avant que je ne me décide à la regarder dans les yeux.

-Je ne partirai pas Rachel… je te le promets… Je ne retournerai pas à Yale.

La réaction de Rachel me prend totalement au dépourvu. Elle me repousse doucement et m'envoie un de ses regards accusateur dont elle seule a le secret.

-Bien sûr que si tu vas partir Quinn… je ne veux pas que tu restes ici pour moi !

Le regard de Rachel s'assombrit et des larmes recommencent à perler aux coins de ses yeux. Je me sens tellement impuissante devant elle qu'instinctivement je me recule un peu en baissant les yeux. Je pensais que c'était ce qu'elle voulait.

-Je veux rester parce que tu as besoin de moi… je lui réponds avec moi aussi des sanglots dans la voix

-Bien sûr que j'ai besoin de toi Quinn… j'aurai toujours besoin de toi… mais…

-Mais quoi Rachel ? QUOI ?

Tout ce que je m'étais promis de ne pas faire est en train de se produire… je m'étais jurée de ne pas m'énerver… de ne pas me mettre en colère contre Rachel… mais son obstination à vouloir me renvoyer à Yale à tout prix me rend complètement dingue.

-MAIS JE NE VEUX PLUS ETRE TON BOULET ! me répond-elle tout aussi énervée que moi.

Mon boulet… mais comment peut-elle penser être un boulet pour moi… Je ferai n'importe quoi pour qu'elle se sente mieux, tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu c'était l'aider à aller mieux, l'aider à avancer.

-Tu n'es pas un boulet Rachel… tout ce que je veux c'est t'aider…

-Alors retourne à Yale si tu veux vraiment m'aider…

Rachel baisse les yeux en prononçant cette dernière phrase et je vois des larmes venir mourir contre son drap. Je me rapproche d'elle et tente de la serrer dans mes bras mais elle me repousse en reniflant.

-Arrête de faire ça ! Arrête d'accourir à chacun de mes besoins ! Arrête de toujours vouloir faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi ! Arrête !

-Mais Rach…

-NON Quinn…

Rachel prend mes mains entre les siennes et plonge son regard humide dans le mien

-Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça… je ne peux pas continuer à dépendre de toi… tu as tout pris en charge depuis… enfin tu sais depuis quoi… et tout ce que j'ai fait c'était de me laisser faire… parce que je voulais te faire plaisir… parce que je voulais que tu sois fière de moi… je voulais tellement de choses Quinn… Mais… au final… c'est l'inverse qui est en train de se produire… je suis complètement dépendante de toi… et tout ce que je fais c'est te décevoir…

-Je…

-Laisse moi finir s'il te plaît… j'ai besoin de me prendre en main moi-même tu comprends… j'en ai besoin… je ne veux plus dépendre de toi ou de qui que ce soit…

La détresse de Rachel me laisse complètement sans voix. Je voudrais lui dire qu'elle ne m'a pas déçue mais je reste sans voix tellement je réalise tout le mal que je lui ai fait. Alors que je ne voulais que son bonheur, je n'ai fait que de lui mettre la pression et la pousser d'avantage à se faire mal. ''L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions'' j'ai crée de mes mains l'enfer que Rachel est en train de traverser. Je me dégoute tellement que je quitte sa chambre sans même lui adresser un dernier regard.

Je me jette dans les bras de Santana qui s'approche avec deux cafés dans les mains, et la violence de son corps contre le mien l'oblige à lâcher les deux gobelets brulants. Elle entoure ses bras autour de moi et tente de me réconforter de son mieux.

-Je voulais juste l'aider… tout ce que je voulais c'était l'aider… je déclare en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

-Je sais Q… je sais… et Rachel aussi le sait…

-Elle ne veut plus de moi… elle veut que je m'en aille…

…

SANTANA POV :

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire que Berry ne veut plus de Quinn. Elles sont collées ensembles du matin au soir, c'est limite si l'une peut respirer sans l'autre. Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu se passer dans cette putain de chambre pendant mon absence.

Je demande à Quinn de m'attendre dans le couloir pendant que je retourne voir Rachel. J'entre délicatement dans la chambre et je découvre ma colocataire en train d'essayer de retirer le bandage qui entoure son bras. Elle stoppe son geste quand elle me voit et se prend sa tête dans ses mains pour elle aussi pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Je m'approche simplement du lit et la prend dans mes bras comme je l'ai fait avec Quinn quelques instants plus tôt. Elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou et s'accroche à moi comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Chuut… je suis là Rachel… je suis là…

Les sanglots de Rachel redoublent et je comprends qu'il est préférable que je me taise plutôt que de lui dire ce genre de banalité.

* * *

**Alors voilà la fin de ce chapitre… Vous aurez une explication sur le comportement de Rachel dans le prochain chapitre… Bien entendu, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle dit à Quinn qu'elle veut s'en sortir toute seule qu'elle s'en sent capable… J'espère que vous l'aurez compris… **

**A bientôt j'espère… ^^ **


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou tout le monde… Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre pour cette histoire… **

**Merci encore à vous tous de suivre cette histoire, de prendre le temps de laisser une petite review, je vous avoue que c'est très très très motivant ! **

**Je vous laisse à la lecture… à bientôt… )**

* * *

RACHEL POV :

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai forcé Quinn à repartir à Yale. Je me sens vide sans elle.

Je sais qu'elle va revenir ce week-end… mais… c'est différent. Ça fait trois jours que je suis sortie de l'hôpital… trois jours que je suis seule à l'appartement… trois jours que je fais semblant que l'absence de Quinn ne me pèse pas.

Trois jours…

Trois jours que je pense à une nouvelle façon d'extérioriser tout ce qui est en moi… trois jours que je me demande comment je vais réussir à m'en sortir sans elle… si je peux vraiment m'en sortir sans elle.

Elle m'appelle… tous les soirs… On a convenu qu'on s'accordait une heure chaque soir l'une pour l'autre. Ça me fait du bien d'entendre sa voix… elle ne me demande pas comment je vais… elle ne me demande pas si…

Elle sait que de toute façon il ne sert à rien de me demander.

J'essaye de faire des choses pour occuper mon esprit… je range… je nettoie… range à nouveau… sors faire une balade avec Arthur. J'essaye d'avoir toujours quelque chose à faire pour éviter de penser. J'ai conscience que c'est reculer pour mieux sauter, mais pour l'instant je ne suis pas prête. Je ne suis pas prête à parler de tout ça.

Je sais que j'ai prétendu le contraire à Santana et au médecin pour pouvoir sortir de l'hôpital, mais la vérité c'est que je suis morte de peur. Je suis complètement pétrifiée à l'idée de recommencer… de perdre le contrôle à nouveau… de décevoir une fois de plus les personnes que j'aime… Mais je suis aussi pétrifiée à l'idée de ne plus le faire ! C'est devenu une partie de qui je suis et je ne peux pas l'ignorer. Je ne peux pas ignorer le bien-être que mes coupures me procuraient.

Santana se tue à me dire que tout n'était que façade… que le bien-être que j'avais l'impression de ressentir n'était qu'une illusion provisoire qui me permettait de fuir la réalité. Je sais qu'elle a raison… mais qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui répondre. C'est vrai Santana, tu as raison, seulement cette illusion me faisait me sentir vivante, chose que ni toi, ni Quinn, n'avez réussi à faire… je ne peux pas lui dire ça… je ne veux pas la blesser d'avantage.

Bizarrement, je ne fais l'objet d'aucune surveillance particulière de la part de ma colocataire… ou alors elle est très douée et je ne m'en aperçois pas. J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'elle me laisse décider du moment où je serai prête à lui parler. J'ai quand même du promettre que désormais je ne porterais plus de manches longues le soir… une façon détournée de voir si je ne replonge pas.

Oui je dis replonger… j'ai compris que c'était une addiction… au même titre que l'alcool ou la drogue… et en tant que telle… j'essaye maintenant d'employer les termes qui conviennent pour décrire ma situation. Je suis une addict. Et j'ai besoin de me faire aider pour me défaire de cette addiction.

Quinn a insisté pour continuer à payer ma thérapie… et je dois avouer que je lui suis reconnaissante pour ça… je n'aurais jamais eu les moyens de pouvoir le faire par moi-même et il est hors de question que je demande une quelconque aide financière à mes pères. Ils payent déjà ma part de loyer de notre appartement, je refuse de leur demander d'avantage.

Je tiens ma promesse en essayant de ne plus porter de manches longues en présence de Santana, mais cela ne dure jamais plus de cinq minutes. Dès que mon regard se pose sur mes cicatrices je prétexte avoir froid pour pouvoir enfiler un gilet qui n'est jamais très loin de moi.

J'ai honte… j'ai honte de voir toutes ces traces sur mes bras… honte de mes actes… honte de ma faiblesse… honte d'y repenser encore aussi fort… et aussi souvent…

Je suis encore pleine de contradictions… par certains moments j'ai tellement honte que je suis incapable de regarder mes cicatrices… je détourne le regard lorsque je prends ma douche… ne m'attarde jamais trop dans la salle de bains qui est synonyme de douleurs pour moi. Et à d'autres moments je suis comme hypnotisée par une croute qui commence à s'enlever d'elle-même, je suis fascinée par cette partie de chair putréfiée qui se décolle de ma peau, et les démangeaisons qui s'ensuivent sont tellement fortes que j'ai l'impression que plus rien d'autre n'existe sur terre. Je prends même plaisir à ressentir ces démangeaisons et ne surtout pas me gratter… du sadisme à l'état pur… Je crois que ce sont ces moments là qui me font le plus peur.

Parce que j'ai peur OUI ! J'ai peur de tellement de choses. De ne pas être assez forte pour résister… peur de ne plus être en mesure d'avoir une vie ''normale''. J'ai peur de ne plus être capable de chanter un jour… sur une scène je veux dire… le regard que l'on peut poser sur moi est devenu un problème… moi qui ne vivais que pour les applaudissements et les représentations… j'ai peur de ne plus pouvoir supporter le jugement des autres… parce qu'il est évident que tout le monde est au courant rien qu'en me regardant… tout le monde sait que je suis faible… et la faiblesse chez Rachel Berry n'est pas acceptée.

…

Quatrième jour… Quatrième jour sans ELLE… Hier Santana a laissé entendre que mon attachement à Quinn était malsain… Comme si je ne le savais pas déjà. C'est d'ailleurs la raison qui m'a poussée à la rejeter… enfin si on peut appeler ça un rejet.

J'ai besoin de puiser ma force en moi… comme je l'ai toujours fait auparavant… et non en Quinn.

Parce que le jour où Quinn ne sera plus là tout s'effondrera à nouveau autour de moi… et je ne suis pas sûre que je trouverai le courage de m'en sortir ce jour là… C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de faire les choses par moi-même et pour moi-même… même si elle me manque… elle me manque terriblement… Notre heure de téléphone par jour ne remplace pas sa présence…son odeur…son rire…son sourire…ses bras si rassurants…non ça ne remplace pas tout ça.

C'est nécessaire que j'y arrive seule !

Si je veux un jour voir de la fierté dans son regard… revoir de la fierté… comme quand j'étais la jeune fille talentueuse du Glee Club. C'est important que je retrouve ce regard chez Quinn, parce que je sais qu'il ne sera pas feint… je sais que le jour où je reverrai cette étincelle dans ses yeux… je serai redevenue MOI.

Mais peut-être qu'il faut que j'accepte le fait que je ne serai plus jamais totalement celle que j'étais… de toute évidence je ne serai plus jamais la fiancée de Finn… je ne serai plus jamais la leader du Glee Club… je ne serai peut-être même jamais une étoile à Broadway… C'est ce qui est le plus difficile en ce moment… savoir qui je suis… qui je deviens.

Je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle de Brittany depuis ma sortie de l'hôpital… je suppose qu'elle doit être en colère contre moi et je ne peux pas vraiment la blâmer pour ça… J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains ce matin pour lui envoyer un très long mail dans lequel je me confonds en excuse et lui demande de me pardonner de lui avoir caché la vérité… je préfère dire cacher la vérité que mentir… même si la finalité est la même… je lui ai mentis… et je n'ai aucune excuse.

Britt m'a ouvert les bras plusieurs fois… elle a tenté de savoir comment j'allais réellement et je ne lui ai pas laissé la possibilité de le savoir… j'ai continué à prétendre que je gérais la situation… que tout allait bien… qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter pour moi…

Exactement comme je suis en train de le faire avec Quinn.

La différence c'est que je ne peux pas parler à Quinn… je ne peux pas lui demander de repartir à Yale et de me laisser gérer seule et ensuite lui parler de tout ce que je n'arrive pas à gérer justement… Comme cette envie qui est de nouveau de plus en plus forte… comme son absence… comme ces moments où je me retrouve dans la salle de bain à caresser chacune de mes cicatrices en fermant les yeux pour essayer de retrouver les sensations que j'ai ressenties pour chacune d'elles. Parce que je m'en souviens parfaitement… je me souviens de chacune des sensations ressenties… à quel moment… pourquoi… je me souviens.

Je m'en souviens et j'en ai de nouveau envie… je ne peux pas en parler à Quinn.

Avec elle nous parlons de tout et de rien… elle me parle de ses cours… de la difficulté de se retrouver à Yale après avoir passé un trimestre ici… elle me parle de ce garçon qui lui a proposé d'aller boire un café un matin…

Je me souviens avoir presque craqué ce soir là en raccrochant… être allée dans la salle de bain et avoir machinalement regardé au fond de ma trousse de maquillage pour voir si ma lame y était en sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'y serait pas… Je me souviens avoir eu envie de pleurer… d'avoir eu mal au ventre… et de finalement être allée voir Santana dans sa chambre pour savoir si je pouvais dormir avec elle.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai eu cette réaction disproportionnée ce soir là, mais je sais que j'ai eu l'impression d'être trahie… un sentiment de vide immense… comme si je perdais Quinn.

C'est pourtant ce que je voulais pour elle en ''lui rendant sa liberté''… mais de savoir que quelqu'un d'autre que moi pouvait occuper ses pensées m'a profondément blessée… C'est ridicule de penser que le fait de boire un café avec un garçon allait l'empêcher d'être toujours mon amie, mais malheureusement, on ne contrôle pas toujours ses émotions… j'ai… j'ai été jalouse… jalouse que quelqu'un puisse partager quelque chose avec Quinn… quelqu'un d'autre que moi…

…

QUINN POV :

Plus que deux jours et je retourne à New-York… deux malheureux petits jours.

Je n'ai plus l'impression d'avoir ma place ici… je n'ai plus aucun repère, je n'arrive même pas à me concentrer sur mes cours… je ne fais que penser à Rachel du matin au soir et me réveille même la nuit complètement vide de son absence.

Je fais semblant depuis mon retour ici que tout va bien… c'est du moins ce que je dis à Rachel tous les soirs au téléphone… je lui mens pour qu'elle ne se sente pas coupable… mais la vérité c'est que je ne suis pas bien.

Je ne suis pas bien parce que je suis loin d'elle… je ne suis pas bien parce que je suis inquiète… parce que je n'ai aucun moyen de m'assurer qu'elle va bien et qu'elle n'est pas en danger.

Je ne suis pas bien parce qu'elle me manque…

Parce que je voudrais être avec elle chaque heure du jour et de la nuit… parce que ne plus sentir son petit corps contre le mien le soir est un manque physique que je ne peux pas combler… parce que l'odeur de ses cheveux ne remplit plus mes narines… parce que sa main qui se pose sur la mienne n'est plus là pour me rassurer… Parce que…

J'ai refusé les invitations de toutes sortes que j'ai pu avoir depuis mon retour… ça ne fait que 4 jours que je suis revenue… 4 petits jours qui me semblent une éternité… Je compte chaque jour qui me sépare de NY… chaque heure de chaque journée… j'ai l'impression que le temps se joue de moi et que rien de ce que je peux faire ne le ferait s'accélérer… j'ai l'impression que NY est devenu ma maison et qu'il n'y a plus aucun endroit au monde qui soit fait pour moi…

Je m'oblige chaque soir à ne pas sauter dans le premier bus pour rejoindre mes deux amies… à rester sagement dans ma chambre à attendre l'heure à laquelle Rachel va m'appeler… Je m'oblige à lui raconter tout un de choses inintéressantes pour ne pas lui avouer que la seule chose que je désire vraiment est revenir auprès d'elle…

Santana m'envoie des messages régulièrement pour me rassurer… je n'ai pas eu besoin de le lui demander… elle a du sentir que j'en avais besoin… que sans cela je serais incapable de rester ici. Elle m'envoie aussi des photos de Rachel qui fait des choses anodines, mais ça me fait un bien fou de la voir… De voir qu'elle va bien… Bien sûr ça me fait un peu de peine de voir qu'elle se débrouille très bien sans moi… non pas que j'en doutais, bien au contraire, c'est juste que… j'aurais aimé être avec elle pour toutes ces choses… j'aurais aimé la voir aller bien… j'aurais aimé aussi en être un peu responsable.

C'est difficile d'aimer quelqu'un et de se savoir impuissant devant sa détresse… de savoir que rien de ce que j'ai pu faire ou dire ne lui ai donné envie de se battre… envie de vivre… c'est comme si… comme si je n'avais pas d'importance… comme si je ne comptais pas. Il n'y a rien de plus difficile que de se rendre compte que finalement on ne compte pas autant qu'on le pensait pour quelqu'un.

C'est difficile mais je me suis fait une raison… Rachel n'a pas besoin de moi autant que j'ai besoin d'elle… Elle est bien plus forte que moi… bien plus indépendante aussi. Rachel n'a jamais eu besoin de personne pour avancer… alors que sans même qu'elle ne le sache, elle a toujours été mon carburant… Elle a toujours été la personne qui me donnait envie de me surpasser… d'être la meilleure… d'être meilleure.

…

Un jour… plus qu'un jour.

J'appréhende autant que j'ai hâte d'y être.

J'ai fait quelque chose de stupide hier soir au téléphone… alors que Rachel me racontait sa promenade au parc avec Arthur, je me suis laissée allé à lui dire quelque chose de stupide.

_Je t'aime… tu me manques Rach… _

Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui dire une chose pareille… Bien sûr qu'elle me manque… et que je l'aime… elle est mon amie… mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ai dis cette phrase à ce moment là. J'ai retenu ma respiration pendant plusieurs secondes en attendant sa réaction qui a été plutôt positive dans le sens où je l'ai entendue rire au téléphone avec qu'elle ne me réponde que je lui manquais aussi…

Ce que Rachel ne sait pas c'est que je m'interroge sur la nature de ce manque… Depuis… depuis le jour où je l'ai embrassée pour la calmer je me pose des questions… Il s'est passé quelque chose ce jour-là que je ne saurais pas expliquer… Quand j'ai senti ses lèvres sur les miennes c'est mon corps tout entier qui a réagit… J'ai tout de suite eu envie de plus… de laisser mes lèvres sur les siennes plus longtemps… de réellement l'embrasser et pas seulement la faire taire… Quand plus tard je l'ai vue allongée sur le sol, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir… littéralement… mon cœur a cessé de battre l'espace d'un instant et ma respiration est devenue difficile… Ce n'est que quand j'ai vu qu'elle respirait toujours que j'ai recommencé à vivre.

J'essaye depuis ce jour-là de découvrir la vraie nature de mes sentiments pour Rachel… mais chaque question que je me pose est balayée par les possibles réponses qu'elle pourrait me donner… Peut-être que Rachel a raison en définitive… peut-être qu'on est devenues trop proche l'une et l'autre et que ce que je ressens n'en est que plus confus.

Peut-être que d'être séparées me permettra de remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées et de comprendre enfin pourquoi être loin d'elle me fait si mal…

…

RACHEL POV :

Pourquoi… pourquoi a-t'il fallu que Quinn me dise ça hier… pourquoi il faut toujours qu'elle complique les choses… Une semaine… j'ai tenu une semaine sans craquer et aujourd'hui je suis revenue à la case départ…

J'ai fais bonne figure au téléphone pour ne pas la froisser… mais cela m'a terrorisée… Ces quelques mots m'ont complètement retournée… et je n'ai pas cessé d'y penser depuis…

Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire que tu m'aimes Quinn… je le sais… tu es mon amie… sans le savoir tu as réveillé toute cette culpabilité que j'essayais en vain de faire disparaître…

Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire que tu m'aimes après ce que j'ai pu faire… après ce que je suis devenue… tu n'as pas le droit… Je ne mérite pas que tu m'aimes…

Je ne mérite pas que tu m'aimes parce que je ne sais pas comment te rendre ton amour… Je ne sais plus… je ne veux plus… Je ne veux plus prendre le risque d'aimer et de perdre… plus jamais… Même si l'amour que l'on se porte l'une à l'autre n'est qu'amical, cela n'en reste pas moins de l'amour et je ne peux pas le gérer… je ne peux tout simplement pas…

Je ferme les yeux et expire tout l'air que je peux avoir dans les poumons… j'essaye de contrôler le tremblement de ma main qui tient la lame que j'approche de mon ventre… Ne pouvant pas prendre le risque que Santana découvre un de mes bras de nouveau mutilé, j'ai trouvé un autre endroit où personne ne viendra vérifier…

Je sens mes larmes bruler mes joues lorsque je penche ma tête pour regarder mon corps encore si parfait à cet endroit… Une peau lisse et belle… sans aucune cicatrice… un endroit que je m'apprête à salir et à détériorer à jamais… Une partie de mon corps qui ne sera plus jamais la même…

J'attrape machinalement la bouteille de désinfectant dans l'armoire et en imbibe une gaze que je pose à l'endroit de ma coupure… Mes larmes se mêlent au liquide qui coule le long de ma main… je m'en veux tellement de ne pas avoir eu la force de résister… de ne pas avoir lutté d'avantage… de ne pas….

Je t'en veux Quinn… je m'en veux mais je t'en veux tout autant… comment tu peux me faire ressentir tout ça en n'étant même pas là !

Je te hais autant que je t'aime… je veux te fuir autant que j'ai besoin de toi…

Ça a toujours été comme ça entre nous… cette relation compliquée… indéfinissable… cette relation qui nous a permis à toutes les deux de grandir et d'évoluer… cette relation qui aujourd'hui me fait presque autant de mal que de bien… Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est difficile d'être l'amie de Quinn Fabray… à quel point c'est difficile de tout faire pour ne pas la décevoir… pour ne pas la perdre… tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est difficile pour moi de ne pas te dire à quel point je t'admire et je te respecte… Tu ne le sais pas…

…

Je ne peux pas rester ici en sachant que tu arrives demain… je ne serai pas capable de te regarder dans les yeux et de faire comme si tout était normal… Faire comme si je n'avais pas recommencé… M'enfermer à nouveau dans ce cercle vicieux de la dissimulation et de la peur d'être découverte… La peur de te décevoir à nouveau et de te perdre définitivement…

Après avoir préparé ma valise… laissé un mot pour Santana et une longue lettre pour Quinn… je me décide enfin à quitter l'appartement… Je caresse la tête d'Arthur qui me regarde de ses grands yeux tristes, ayant compris qu'il ne viendrait pas avec moi puis referme doucement la porte sur lui…

Je marche pendant plus demi-heure pour me rendre à l'adresse que j'ai notée rapidement sur un morceau de papier… vérifie une dernière fois les messages de mon téléphone avant de le couper puis entre dans le bâtiment lugubre qui porte malgré tout le nom d'hôtel…

Je m'approche d'un comptoir qui n'a pas du voir une éponge depuis des siècles tellement il est gras et donne mon nom à un homme qui doit être d'origine mexicaine si j'en crois le sombrero qu'il porte… ou peut-être est-ce seulement un style qu'il essaye de se donner…

Il me tend un registre que je dois signer avant de me remettre la clé de ma chambre… j'hésite pendant plusieurs secondes à écrire mon véritable nom sur le registre en pensant bêtement que lorsque je serai célèbre quelqu'un pourrait trouver ces traces de moi dans cet endroit plus que lugubre, puis efface tout de suite cette idée en réalisant que je ne serai jamais célèbre.

Après avoir rangé mes affaires dans les maigres étagères qui font office de placard, j'entreprends d'aller prendre une douche mais me ravise aussitôt quand je me rends compte qu'un cafard règne en maître dans la baignoire… Avant j'aurais probablement alerté les services sanitaires de la ville et fait fermer sur le champ l'établissement, mais aujourd'hui, je me contente de l'ignorer superbement et d'aller m'allonger sur le lit qui grince sous mon faible poids.

A seize heures précises quelqu'un frappe à la porte de ma chambre… je souris devant tant de ponctualité et me relève pour aller donner un coup de clé dans la serrure de la porte qui ne ferme plus sans ce petit stratagème… Sans même prononcer le moindre mot la personne qui se tient devant moi m'entoure de ses bras et je sais à ce moment là que je ne suis plus seule…

* * *

**C'est fini pour aujourd'hui… lol… **

**A votre avis… qui est cette personne qui rejoint Rachel à l'hôtel ? **

**Et puis surtout que va-t-il se passer ? **

**Suite au prochain épisode… ^^ **

**Je vous précise que bientôt la tournure de cette fiction va changer un peu… c'est-à-dire que Rachel va commencer à s'ouvrir à nouveau aux autres et que du coup son comportement va changer… Je redoute le moment de cette transition parce que ce n'est pas facile à écrire… Enfin… je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas vous décevoir comme d'habitude… **


	9. Chapter 9

**Nous voici de retour pour la suite de cette histoire… Les choses vont commencer à évoluer, j'espère que cela va vous plaire. **

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, je suis toujours autant surprise mais ravie de vos messages… **

**Bonne lecture…**

* * *

BRITTANY POV :

Je savais en arrivant comment j'allais trouver Rachel. Elle m'avait prévenue qu'elle avait craqué et m'avait demandé mon aide. Une chance que je sois à New-York pour une audition pour une troupe de danse.

J'ai quitté Lima… j'ai décidé d'arrêter mes études puisque de toute façon je ne suis pas douée pour ce genre de choses et de me consacrer à ma passion. Les seules personnes à être au courant sont mes parents et Rachel. Je me suis sentie obligée de lui en parler juste au cas où elle ait besoin de moi.

Quand j'ai reçu son mail hier, je m'en suis voulu de ne pas avoir pris de ses nouvelles plus tôt, il se trouve que finalement je lui ai répondu juste au bon moment.

Je n'ai rien dit à Santana évidemment… ce n'est pas pour elle que je suis ici… bien sur, vous allez me dire que le pays est assez grand pour que je choisisse une autre ville que celle où mon ex petite amie vit, mais… mais c'est ici que j'ai décroché une audition... et puis c'est ici qu'est Rachel et elle a besoin de moi…

Ça peut paraitre prétentieux… mais je sais que je peux l'aider…

Nous passons la soirée en silence… je ne lui demande rien… je n'ai pas besoin qu'elle m'explique… je n'ai pas besoin de comprendre pour avoir envie de l'aider… je crois que c'est là où Santana et Quinn ont échoué… Santana et son obsession de toujours tout vouloir maîtriser a du être complètement dépassée… et Quinn… Quinn n'est tout simplement pas la bonne personne…

Je ne leur fais pas de reproches… je sais qu'elles ont essayé toutes les deux d'aider Rachel du mieux qu'elles ont pu… mais elles ne pouvaient pas réussir… Beaucoup de personnes pensent que je suis stupide… ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça… je sais que je n'ai pas le même raisonnement que tout le monde, mais c'est aussi ce qui me permet d'avoir un regard différent justement… ce que les autres voient comme une faiblesse en moi, je le considère comme ma plus grande force… Je suis capable de voir à l'intérieur d'eux, je n'ai pas besoin qu'ils me parlent pour écouter… Comme quand Santana m'a quittée sur le quai de la gare en partant avec cette blonde qu'elle n'a probablement jamais revue, je savais qu'elle me mentait malgré ce qu'elle s'évertuait à me dire… Encore aujourd'hui je peux lire tout l'amour qu'elle a pour moi en elle.

C'est cette force là qui me permet de voir à l'intérieur de Rachel, de voir des choses qu'elle-même ne soupçonne même pas. Elle ne le sait pas encore, mais elle est amoureuse de Quinn. Je l'ai vue quand je suis venue leur rendre visite la dernière fois. C'est pour cette raison que Quinn n'est pas en mesure de l'aider, il y a beaucoup trop de pressions pour Rachel. Sa plus grande peur est de la décevoir à nouveau. Avec Santana c'est juste impossible, elle est bien trop fière pour admettre que Rachel compte pour elle, ce qui l'empêche de se confier. Avec moi tout est plus simple. Rachel sait que je l'aime beaucoup et qu'à aucun moment je ne la jugerai, elle sait que je veux l'aider de tout mon cœur. Pas pour me faire sentir mieux, pas parce que ça me fait de la peine pour elle, je veux l'aider pour qu'elle redevienne elle-même. Parce qu'elle mérite de redevenir Rachel Berry… et non seulement Rachel.

* * *

QUINN POV :

Je n'arrive pas à y croire… une lettre… Rachel m'a laissé une lettre et est partie… même pas le courage de me dire en face qu'elle n'a pas envie de me voir et qu'elle préfère s'en aller… Je pensais pourtant qu'on avait réussi à retrouver quelque chose toutes les deux… je suppose que je me trompais.

Je relis pour la quatrième fois sa lettre tandis que Santana se charge de nous préparer quelque chose pour le dîner.

_Cher Quinn… _

_J'imagine déjà ta déception quand tu vas t'apercevoir que je ne suis pas là et qu'une lettre t'attend à la place. Je suis désolée… je suis tellement désolée. _

_Je pourrais essayer de me trouver des excuses… de te dire pourquoi je m'en vais… mais en fait… je n'ai aucune excuse si ce n'est la lâcheté. _

_J'ai craqué Quinn… j'ai recommencé… je ne pouvais pas imaginer supporter ton regard sur moi en sachant que je te déçois à nouveau… Je ne mérite pas ton amitié… _

_Tu as dis cette chose au téléphone hier qui m'a fait réalisé à quel point je suis égoïste… tu m'as dit que tu m'aimes… Tu n'as pas le droit de m'aimer… Tu ne peux pas m'aimer… Je ne le mérite pas… On ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un comme moi… ou plutôt il n'y a rien à aimer chez moi… _

_Est-ce que tu aimes que je sois une ratée qui ait arrêté son rêve ? _

_Est-ce que tu aimes que je sois distante et renfermée ?_

_Est-ce que tu aimes que je ne sois plus rien ? _

_Est-ce que c'est ça que tu aimes chez moi Quinn ? Est-ce que c'est ça que tu attends de notre amitié ? _

_Je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas me contenter de ça… ce n'est pas moi ! _

_Je sais que tu ne me comprendras pas… pour tout t'avouer je ne me comprends pas moi-même… je sais juste que je ne peux pas rester auprès de toi tant que je suis comme ça… je ne peux plus… tu représentes tellement pour moi Quinn… je veux pouvoir te montrer à nouveau le meilleur de moi… _

_Je ne serai pas seule ne t'inquiètes pas… je serai avec Brittany… ne dis surtout pas à Santana qu'elle est à New-York s'il te plaît… c'est censé être un secret… _

_J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner de ne pas avoir eu le courage de te dire tout ça en face… c'était au dessus de mes forces… _

_R…_

* * *

RACHEL POV :

Etre avec Brittany me rassure… Je sais qu'elle veille sur moi et qu'elle ne me laissera pas recommencer… et puis sa légèreté et sa bonne humeur me change les idées… Je me demande comment Quinn a prit ma lettre… Vaut mieux que je n'y pense pas et que je j'essaie de mettre à profit mon temps avec Brittany.

-Pourquoi tu acceptes de m'aider ?

Britt me regarde avec de grands yeux étonnés, comme si ma question n'avait aucun sens.

-Parce que Rachel Berry l'aurait fait pour moi… et que je veux que tu redeviennes Rachel Berry…

-Tu penses vraiment que je ne suis plus la même ?

-Je pense que tu l'a cache tout au fond de toi… parce que ce qu'elle ressent te fait peur…

J'ai la désagréable sensation que Britt arrive à entrer dans mon cerveau certaines fois… Avec juste une ou deux phrases, elle arrive complètement à dire ce que je pourrais dire moi-même… Je pense que c'est une des raisons qui font que je me sente à l'aise avec elle… je veux dire assez à l'aise pour lui parler…

-Tu crois que Quinn m'en veut ?

-Non… je pense que Quinn est triste de ne pas te voir… mais qu'elle ne t'en veut pas… envoie lui un sms si tu as envie de savoir

-Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ?

-Je crois qu'il faut que tu fasses ce que tu as envie de faire Rachel… me répond mon amie dans un grand sourire

Il me faut peu de temps pour récupérer mon téléphone dans mon sac et le rallumer… Brittany me regarde hésiter pendant plusieurs minutes puis finalement se décide à prendre par la parole.

-De quoi tu as peur ?

-Qu'elle me rejette…

-Alors… Tu ne veux pas qu'elle t'aime et tu as peur qu'elle te rejette…

-Où tu veux en venir Brittany ?

-Nulle part… je constate c'est tout…

Britt a raison… encore une fois…

**Bonjour Quinn… Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais lu ma lettre… et aussi… savoir si tu m'en voulais… **

Si elle ne répond pas au moins j'aurai ma réponse… Après tout je suis la seule fautive…

_Salut… je ne t'en veux pas non… j'aurai préféré que tu me le dises avant… cela m'aurait évité de faire le déplacement pour rien. _

Elle m'en veut…

Elle dit le contraire, mais le ton de son sms me fait clairement comprendre qu'elle m'en veut…

**Je suis désolée… **

_Je sais… tu n'arrêtes pas de me dire que tu es désolée… _

**Parce que je le suis réellement… **

_Je sais Rach…_

* * *

QUINN POV :

Bien sûr que je t'en veux Rach ! Evidemment que je t'en veux ! Tu préfères être avec Brittany plutôt qu'avec moi… moi qui suis ta meilleure amie… moi qui suis restée auprès de toi les trois derniers mois… qui ait tout fait pour que tu te sentes mieux… alors oui je t'en veux… bien sur que je t'en veux…

Je ne sais plus quoi faire… je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi… Tu me demandes de retourner à Yale, je le fais… tu me demandes de ne pas te brusquer, j'attends que tu sois prête… Et là… là tu me fuis comme si j'étais la cause de tous tes problèmes… alors OUI JE T'EN VEUX !

_Tu te trompes tu sais… tu as le droit d'être aimée… et tu veux être aimée… seulement pas par moi… _

**NON ! C'est faux… Tu es la personne la plus importante dans ma vie… bien sûr que je veux que tu m'aimes… mais tu ne peux pas aimer celle que je suis devenue… ce n'est pas possible… **

_Pourquoi ? _

**Parce que ce n'est pas moi… **

_Alors disons que j'aime les deux toi… _

**Ne commence pas s'il te plaît Quinn… je ne suis pas prête… **

_Pas prête à quoi ? A me laisser entrer de nouveau dans ta vie ? _

**Exactement… **

_Mais tu l'es pour Brittany !_

**C'est différent… **

_En quoi c'est différent ? _

**Je n'ai pas le même lien avec Brittany… **

_Tu te rends compte que ce que tu dis n'as aucun sens… ! _

**C'est parfaitement sensé au contraire ! C'est toi qui refuse de comprendre !**

Evidemment… tout est de ma faute… encore une fois c'est moi qui ne comprends pas… c'est moi qui ne fait pas d'efforts… c'est moi.. moi.. moi… Mais merde Rachel ! Essaye de regarder un peu la réalité en face pour une fois ! C'est toi qui fuit… c'est toi qui me rejette… c'est toi qui est incapable de communiquer avec moi… Ce n'est pas de ma faute !

_Est-ce que tu me reproches toujours la mort de Finn ? _

**Non… bien sûr que non… ce n'était pas de ta faute**

_Qu'est-ce que tu me reproches alors ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?_

**Tu n'as rien fait de mal Quinn… je te le jure… **

_Alors je n'y comprends rien… _

**Moi non plus…**

* * *

RACHEL POV :

C'est vrai que je n'y comprends rien… J'ai beau me creuser la tête encore et encore pour essayer de comprendre, mais je n'y arrive pas… Je ne comprends pas ce besoin de vouloir me détacher de Quinn alors qu'elle me manque tellement… Tout serait tellement plus facile si je n'étais pas aussi lâche…

-Arrête de penser ça… dit doucement Brittany, un sourire radieux sur le visage

-De penser quoi ?

-Que tu n'en vaut pas la peine…

-C'est pourtant le cas… je suis incapable de faire face à ma meilleure amie… alors je ne vois pas pourquoi elle continuerait de vouloir m'aider

-Parce qu'elle t'aime…

-JE NE VEUX PAS QU'ELLE M'AIME !

Je me rends compte de la violence avec laquelle j'ai dit cette phrase quand Brittany baisse les yeux devant moi comme si je m'en étais prise directement à elle.

-Je suis désolée Britt… je ne voulais pas te crier dessus

-Ce n'est pas grave… ça fait du bien de crier… me réponds la blonde en me prenant dans ses bras… Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'elle t'aime ?

-Tu sais pourquoi…

-Non… je veux dire le vrai pourquoi… je sais pourquoi la nouvelle Rachel ne veut pas… mais je veux savoir pourquoi Rachel Berry ne veut pas

-Tu lui demanderas quand tu la verras… je réponds agacée par sa perspicacité

C'est quoi cette question tordue ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne veux pas… je sais juste que je ne m'en sens pas capable en ce moment.

**Qu'est-ce que tu aimes en moi ? **

_Comme ça là ? _

**Laisse tomber… **

_J'aime ton obstination… _

**Enfin je pense plutôt que ça t'énerve là tout de suite… **

_Ma nouvelle coiffure m'énerve et pourtant je l'aime quand même… _

**Tu es allée chez le coiffeur ? **

_J'ai refais la coupe que tu aimais bien… celle des Nationales à New-York… _

**Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Je pensais que tu préférais tes cheveux longs. **

_Je pensais que ça te plairait… _

**Tu as fait ça pour moi ? **

…

**Je peux avoir une photo ? **

_Pourquoi vouloir une photo alors que tu peux me voir en vrai. _

**S'il te plaît Quinn… **

_Pourquoi tu veux une photo de moi ? _

**Laisse tomber… **

_J'aime quand tu boudes et que ton nez se retrousse… _

**Je ne boude pas… je n'ai plus dix ans… **

_Oh que si tu boudes !_

**NON !**

_Tu paries que si j'appelle Britt elle va me confirmer que tu es assise en tailleur sur ton lit…les bras croisés sur ta poitrine… le téléphone posé devant toi… et ton petit nez retroussé. _

Comment fait-elle pour savoir exactement comment je suis…

**Sauf que mon nez est tout sauf petit ! **

_Ton nez est parfait juste comme il est… _

**Mais il n'est pas petit ! **

_Tu ne vas pas nous refaire le complexe de Cyrano !_

**NON ! Mais reconnais quand même que mon nez n'est pas petit !**

_Parfait… ton nez n'est pas petit… _

**Merci… Tu as dis que tu aimais mon obstination… ) **

_Tu as aussi dis qu'elle m'énervait ! :p _

C'est la première fois depuis longtemps que j'affiche un vrai sourire sur mon visage… Brittany me regarde du coin de l'œil et semble ravie de ce qu'elle aperçoit… La blonde se rapproche de moi et me tire par le bras en déclarant.

-On va manger… c'est moi qui invite…

Je ne suis pas sortie manger dehors depuis une éternité… En fait je me rends compte qu'il y a tout un tas de choses que je n'ai pas faites depuis une éternité… Comme plaisanter par téléphone avec ma meilleure amie… profiter de la douceur d'une soirée dans un parc… aller boire un verre dans un bar… laisser qui que ce soit me regarder.

Ce n'est finalement pas si difficile que ça de sa laisser aller… de profiter juste du moment présent avec mon amie et de ne plus penser à rien…

* * *

BRITTANY POV :

Je savais que sortir était une bonne idée… que cela ferait du bien à Rachel… Je la vois sourire depuis tout à l'heure et ça fait un bien fou de la voir à nouveau comme ça…

Je sais que ce n'est pas gagné. Il reste encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir avant qu'elle ne redevienne elle-même, mais j'ai le sentiment que maintenant, elle en a vraiment envie…

Je voudrais qu'elle me parle un peu plus de ce qu'elle ressent, de ses peurs, de ses doutes, de ce qui lui fait encore mal aujourd'hui. J'aimerais qu'elle arrive à extérioriser tout ce mal être qui la ronge. Je veux juste retrouver mon amie.

J'ai bien quelques idées, mais je ne sais pas si elle prête. Ça serait dommage qu'elle se braque à nouveau alors qu'elle commence juste à s'ouvrir à moi. Mais malgré tout je sens que c'est le moment de profiter de sa presque bonne humeur.

-Je te propose quelque chose…

-Quoi ?

-Je te dis une chose sur moi que tu ignores et tu me dis une chose sur toi que j'ignore…

Elle hésite pendant plusieurs secondes en me scrutant du regard, comme si elle pouvait y lire un quelconque indice, puis accepte à ma grande surprise.

-Je suis sortie avec Sam Evans…

Les yeux de Rachel s'écarquillent tandis que la fourchette qu'elle menait en direction de sa bouche retrouve place dans son assiette.

-Quoi ?

-C'était pas grand-chose… je voulais me convaincre que je n'aimais plus Santana… à toi !

-Heu… j'ai déjà essayé de fumer

-J'ai une étagère remplie de licornes en peluche chez moi

-J'ai déjà désobéi à mes pères

-Je suis toujours amoureuse de Santana…

J'espère que mon aveu la fasse réagir, mais au lieu de ça, un sourire se dessine au coin de ses lèvres et son regard s'illumine comme si on était le jour de Noël.

-ça je le savais déjà Britt…

-Comment tu pouvais le savoir alors que je n'en étais pas sûre moi-même ?

-Parce que Santana et toi vous êtes faites pour être ensemble… La façon dont tu la regardes, dont tu prononces son prénom, on sent que tu l'aimes encore…

-C'est dommage que tu ne puisses pas voir la même chose pour toi…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? me demande Rachel inquiète

-Rien… rien du tout… on devrait rentrer… il commence à se faire vraiment tard et je ne suis pas encore très rassurée dans cette grande ville.

Pendant que Rachel tente en vain d'arrêter un taxi, je tiens ma promesse faite un peu plus tôt à Quinn et l'informe du déroulement de notre soirée.

**Elle va bien… accroche-toi Quinn… **

_Merci Britt… tu es une amie exceptionnelle… _

**On va rentrer… tu devrais lui écrire pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit… ça lui ferait plaisir… **

_Tu crois ? _

**J'en suis sûre…**

* * *

QUINN POV :

Brittany a raison… je devrais lui écrire… après tout elle ne m'a pas demandé de me faire discrète… Et puis j'ai quand même le droit de lui écrire quand j'en ai envie…

_Je voulais juste te souhaiter une bonne nuit… je t'embrasse… Q_

**On n'est pas encore couchées… mais bonne nuit à toi aussi… mille bises… R**

_Tu vas dormir avec Britt ? _

**Oui… il n'y a qu'un seul lit dans la chambre**

_D'accord… _

**Tu ne dors pas avec Santana toi ? **

_Non… _

**?**

_Je suis dans ta chambre… dans ton lit… avant c'était toi que je prenais dans mes bras mais la je me contente de ton oreiller… _

**Oh… **

_J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que je me sois installée dans ta chambre ? C'est vrai que j'aurai pu te demander avant, je suis désolée. _

**Non ça ne me dérange pas du tout Quinn… si j'avais été là, c'est là que j'aurai voulu que tu sois… **

_J'aimerais que tu sois là… _

**Laisse-moi encore un peu de temps… **

_Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? _

**Oui excellente… ça fait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien… **

_Tant mieux… _

Je plonge ma tête dans l'oreiller de Rachel et laisse toute ma frustration s'échapper en criant le plus fort que mes poumons me le permettent.

Je suis contente que Rachel aille bien… bien sûr… mais je suis tellement en colère et triste qu'elle aille bien sans moi… ça fait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien… ça fait longtemps que moi je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi mal… je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me fait aussi mal d'ailleurs… enfin si… je crois que j'ai ma petite idée…

Je suis amoureuse de Rachel… je l'ai compris en arrivant ici et qu'elle n'était pas là… j'ai ressenti un vide immense en constatant son absence… en lisant et relisant sa lettre... en déballant mes affaires dans sa chambre… en sentant son parfum qui embaume la pièce… en voyant cette photo de nous deux sur sa table de nuit… en prenant son oreiller contre mon cœur pour respirer encore plus son odeur… Je suis amoureuse de ma meilleure amie et elle fait tout pour me sortir de sa vie…

Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui avouer ce que je ressens… jamais… parce que j'ai parfaitement conscience que ça serait peine perdue… et puis pour tout dire… je suis carrément flippée de découvrir que je suis amoureuse d'une femme ! Je n'aurai jamais cru cela possible, je ne l'ai jamais envisagé avant d'ailleurs, je me suis toujours considérée comme hétérosexuelle, et je l'ai été jusqu'à présent.

Peut-être que je crois simplement être amoureuse de Rachel mais que dans toute cette confusion, je ne sais plus moi non plus où j'en suis. Peut-être que le fait qu'elle me rejette me fait m'accrocher encore plus à un sentiment que je ne comprends pas.

Je pourrais demander des conseils à Santana… après tout elle est passé par là avant moi et elle pourrait m'aider à faire le tri et analyser ce que je ressens… Je pourrais simplement aussi ne rien dire et agir le plus normalement du monde… La priorité pour l'instant est de récupérer l'amitié de Rachel… NON… la priorité maintenant est que Rachel aille mieux…

**Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai dis quelque chose qui aurait pu te blesser tout à l'heure… je suis désolée Quinn… R**

_Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi… tu as été honnête… je suis vraiment contente que tu aies passé une bonne soirée… _

**Merci… **

_Tu me manques Rach… je crois que je vais aller dormir sur le canapé… être dans ton lit sans que tu y sois est vraiment trop bizarre… _

**Tu me manques aussi Quinn… Brittany est en train de ronronner… :) **

_Bon courage pour ta nuit alors… ^^ _

**Je… tu crois que tu pourrais nous rejoindre pour déjeuner demain ? **

_Rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir… _

**Je te laisse dormir… à demain… **

_A demain Rachel…_

* * *

**Voilà… ce chapitre est terminé… le moins que je puisse dire c'est que j'ai vraiment eu du mal à le pondre et que vraiment je ne suis pas satisfaite du tout ! **

**C'est un chapitre qui fait un peu transition… enfin je m'explique… il y aura encore les longues pensées intérieures des personnages, mais celui-ci marque un début de réelle communication… **

**Il y aura encore des moments difficiles pour Rachel bien sûr… elle ne va pas aller mieux du jour au lendemain vous vous doutez bien… **

**Il y aura aussi les doutes de Quinn… des rencontres Brittany/Santana… enfin encore pas mal de choses dans cette fiction… **

**A très bientôt… ^^ **

**Je voulais savoir si vous étiez intéressé pour lire une interview à laquelle j'ai répondu il y a quelque temps mais qui finalement ne sera jamais publiée… Si ça vous intéresse, je la publierai sur mon profil. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour tout le monde, finalement je mets à jour plus tard que prévu et j'en suis désolée, mais je profite de pouvoir poster tout de suite parce que après je ne sais pas quand je pourrais, quelques soucis d'ordinateur... Chapitre un peu différent des autres mais n'y prenez pas trop goût… MOUAHAHAHA**

**Merci encore à vous tous pour les magnifiques retour que j'ai sur cette histoire... ça me touche vraiment beaucoup. **

**Bonne lecture…**

* * *

QUINN POV :

Dormir sur le canapé n'était pas une excellente idée finalement. J'ai des courbatures partout et l'impression de n'avoir dormi pas plus de dix minutes. J'aurai pu retourner dans la chambre de Rachel bien sûr, mais sans elle c'est vraiment différent. Comme si même sa chambre souffrait de son absence et n'avait plus d'âme.

Santana à l'air particulièrement joyeuse ce matin, peut-être que Brittany s'est finalement décidée à l'appeler… non ça m'étonnerais, Rachel m'a bien précisé de ne rien dire à Santana, alors qu'est-ce qui peut bien rendre mon amie aussi joyeuse ?

-Hey ! Salut blondie ! Lève tes fesses du canapé, toi et moi on part en virée !

-Désolée Santana, mais j'ai autre chose de prévu pour aujourd'hui

-Et je peux savoir quoi ?

Je me sens rougir avant même de prononcer son prénom, je pense à Rachel m'attendant assise à la terrasse d'un café, à son sourire quand elle va me voir arriver, à ses bras autour de moi quand elle va me dire bonjour. Je souris bêtement malgré moi et répond la voix cassée :

-Je déjeune avec Rachel

-Elle t'a appelée ? Comment elle va ? Elle est où ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

-Woow… doucement… on pourrait croire que tu t'inquiètes pour elle

-Bien sûr que je m'inquiète, c'est ma colocataire, j'ai pas envie de payer le loyer toute seule figure toi !

-C'est ça… le loyer…

Malgré toutes ces années, Santana n'arrive toujours à me montrer ses sentiments, c'est fou comme elle peut tout tourner en dérision ou en ironie même dès que cela devient trop affectif pour elle. Je sais pertinemment qu'elle adore Rachel, elle me l'a déjà assez prouvé à l'hôpital, mais malgré tout, elle refuse toujours de le dire. Je pensais qu'en quittant le lycée elle changerait peut-être, mais je dois avouer que je me suis bien trompée. Ce qui est drôle cependant, c'est qu'elle est parfaitement consciente qu'elle ne dupe personne, mais elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

-Cool… à quelle heure on retrouve Berry ?

-ON ?

-Tu crois quand même pas que je ne vais pas venir !

-San… tu ne peux pas venir… je suis désolée…

-Han han… ''ne peux pas'' ne fait pas partie du vocabulaire de Santana Lopez !

-Je suis sérieuse San…

-C'est encore cette histoire de ''TRUC'' entre vous c'est ça… Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas sain Fabray ! Ce n'est pas bon pour vous deux de continuer à entretenir ce truc !

Je sais très bien qu'elle a raison. Si seulement elle savait, si elle savait que c'est plus qu'un ''truc'' pour moi. Que je suis tombée éperdument amoureuse de Rachel et que je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que je suis en train de faire ou même de ce qu'il m'arrive.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me caches Quinn ?

-Quoi ? Mais… rien… absolument rien…

-Tu crois que je ne te connais pas ? Tu as ce regard triste mais en même temps pétillant, comme quand…. BORDEL DE MERDE ! Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai !

-C'est pas vrai… je m'empresse de lui répondre en allant me servir un verre d'eau.

-Tu peux pas faire ça Quinn ! T'as pas le droit OK ! Pas maintenant, elle est encore beaucoup trop fragile, tu ne peux pas !

-Tu penses peut-être que j'ai choisi ? Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il m'arrive d'accord ! Je suis complètement paumée ! Alors arrête avec tes leçons de morale à deux dollars, parce que ce n'est absolument pas ce dont j'ai besoin là tout de suite !

C'est clair que Santana me connait, j'aurai du me douter que je ne pourrais pas cacher très longtemps ce que je ressens pour Rachel. Ce qui veut dire que si Santana peut le voir, Rachel aussi va s'en apercevoir, et je vais la perdre. Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas le bon moment pour elle, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il y ai un bon moment pour elle. Rachel ne s'intéressera jamais à moi de cette façon. Et de quelle façon exactement ? Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de dire ! Et puis merde à la fin ! C'est vrai que je n'ai pas choisi de tomber amoureuse d'elle ! Je ne l'ai pas voulu, je ne suis pas réveillée un matin en me disant « tiens aujourd'hui je vais tomber amoureuse de Rachel » ! Alors pour qui elle se prend Santana avec son discours moralisateur ! Qui est-elle pour se permettre de me balancer ce genre de choses.

* * *

SANTANA POV :

Je l'ai pas vu venir celle là… Fabray amoureuse de Berry, on aura tout vu ! Je me demande depuis quand… si ça se trouve ça fait des lustres que ça dure, mais oui bien sûr, tout est clair maintenant. C'est pour ça que Quinn à tout fait pour que Finn laisse venir Rachel seule à New-York, elle savait qu'elle aurait le champ libre comme ça ! Je comprends mieux aussi pourquoi elle tenait tant à ce que Rachel ne se marie pas. La bonne blague ! Fabray est amoureuse d'elle depuis toujours !

Comment se fait-il que je n'ai rien remarqué avant… habituellement mon gaydar ne me trompe jamais… j'avais bien raison pour Karofsky quand même, et pourtant lui, il fallait le deviner !

Elle a l'air plutôt énervée que j'ai découvert son petit secret… pourquoi elle n'est pas venue m'en parler aussi ! J'aurais pu l'aider… je suis quand même passé par là après tout. Peut-être que ce n'est pas aussi ancien que je le pense alors… parce que même si Quinn et moi ne sommes pas vraiment des adeptes des conversations, elle m'en aurait parlé.

-Depuis quand ?

-Hein ? Comment ça depuis quand ? Mais on s'en fout depuis quand Santana !

-Ben non on s'en fout pas justement… donc… dis-moi… depuis quand ?

-J'en sais rien… je sais pas exactement… c'est arrivé comme ça progressivement… J'ai commencé à me poser vraiment des questions quand Rachel a été hospitalisée et depuis je suis complètement paumée…

J'hésite entre la prendre dans mes bras tellement elle a l'air vraiment paumée, ou l'engueuler pour ne pas m'en avoir parlé plus tôt. Aucune des deux options n'est la bonne solution de toute façon. Je vois bien qu'elle attend quelque chose de moi, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à Rachel et à l'effet dévastateur que cela va avoir sur elle quand elle va s'en rendre compte. Elle n'est absolument pas prête à gérer les sentiments de quelqu'un en ce moment, elle ne peut déjà pas gérer les siens.

Pauvre Quinn… ce que je peux dire avec certitude, c'est que ses sentiments ne sont pas réciproques… j'aimerais que ça soit le cas, mais tout dans l'attitude de Rachel me prouve le contraire… il y a bien ce ''truc'', mais rien à voir avec des sentiments amoureux de la part de Rachel, c'est plus de la dépendance qu'autre chose, et si il y a bien une chose que je sais, c'est qu'on ne peut pas construire une relation sur ce genre de bases.

Je le savais… je n'arrête pas de le dire depuis le début que leur rapprochement n'était pas sain… mais personne ne veut jamais m'écouter… personne ne me prend jamais au sérieux… c'est pas parce que j'ai merdé avec Britt que je suis incapable de comprendre les relations humaines. Il fallait bien qu'il y en ait une des deux qui craque pour l'autre, c'était prévisible.

En attendant, je ne peux pas laisser Quinn continuer à entretenir ce genre de sentiments, enfin, je ne peux pas l'en empêcher bien-sûr, mais je ne peux pas la laisser continuer de croire qu'elle pourra faire semblant encore longtemps. Berry n'est peut-être pas un génie, mais elle est loin d'être idiote quand même.

-Tu ne peux pas aller déjeuner avec elle Quinn…

-Je t'en prie… c'est juste un déjeuner… je ne vais pas lui sauter dessus !

-Non… c'est pas juste un déjeuner justement… c'est un déjeuner de plus… c'est encore des moments que vous allez partager… des souvenirs que vous allez vous créer… des souffrances inutiles que tu vas t'infliger pour passer quelques instants avec elle… alors que pour elle c'est tout autre chose…

-Je sais tout ça Santana… tu penses que je ne le sais pas peut-être ? Et je devrais faire quoi d'après toi ?

-Retourner à Yale comme Rachel te l'a demandé… elle te l'a dit elle-même, elle a besoin de se reconstruire seule… tu ne peux pas être auprès d'elle avec tout ton amour qui lui dégouline dessus…

Si Quinn Fabray avait des fusils dans les yeux je serais morte une bonne centaine de fois en l'espace de quelques secondes… Elle ne s'attendait probablement pas à ce que je lui dise ce genre de choses, mais elle sait au fond d'elle que j'ai raison… Elle sait que rester ici et passer encore plus de temps avec Rachel ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses.

N'allez pas croire que je fais ça de gaîté de cœur… ça me fait vraiment de la peine de voir Quinn aussi désemparée… mais je gère les priorités… et pour l'instant… la priorité c'est que Rachel se sente mieux…

-Je ne peux pas faire ça Santana… je ne peux pas l'abandonner… c'est au dessus de mes forces… et puis… j'ai promis à Finn…

-Ne joue pas ce jeu là avec moi Fabray ! Tu lui as promis quoi à Finn ? De mettre sa fiancée dans ton lit peut-être ? NON ! Je ne pense pas ! Alors ne me parles pas de cette putain de promesse à la noix que tu as faite !

-Je ne suis pas comme toi Santana… je ne peux pas abandonner Rachel comme ça, juste comme tu as abandonné Brittany !

De quel droit ose-t-elle me parler de Brittany… de quel droit ose-t-elle comparer sa situation avec la mienne… Bon… ok… ça y ressemble un peu dans le sens où j'ai quitté Brittany pour qu'elle puisse être heureuse sans moi… mais quand même.

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi j'ai quitté Britt… ce qui veut dire que tu sais très bien que j'ai raison encore une fois…

-Laisse moi juste ce déjeuner… je t'en prie Santana… juste ce déjeuner…

-Ok… mais je viens avec toi… et c'est pas négociable !

* * *

RACHEL POV :

Dormir avec Britt est un peu comme dormir avec toute une portée de chatons qui ronronnent… c'est… comment dire… amusant au début et très énervant à la fin… Autant dire que je n'ai quasiment pas dormi. Mais contrairement aux autres nuits où je suis seule, je n'ai pas ressenti ce grand vide… cela m'a fait du bien de ne pas être seule… Pas autant de bien que quand c'est Quinn qui dort avec moi évidemment, mais c'est quand même relaxant et rassurant de ne pas être seule.

Je crois qu'à elle aussi ça lui a fait du bien… elle ne m'a pas reparlé de Santana, mais je peux voir qu'elle lui manque et qu'elle est triste. C'est une des choses que j'admire chez Brittany, sa capacité à s'oublier complètement pour aider les autres… c'est quelque chose de rare.

C'est marrant qu'on soit toutes les deux ici dans cette chambre d'hôtel… on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'on était très proche au lycée… et quand que je suis arrivée à New-York on ne se parlait pas vraiment non plus… Faut dire que j'avais des consignes bien précises de la part de ma colocataire…

Comme quoi… parfois on peut passer des années à côté de personnes sans vraiment s'y intéresser plus que ça et ne les découvrir vraiment que bien plus tard. Je suis contente d'avoir découvert Britt… ou qu'elle m'ait découverte je ne sais pas trop… enfin je suis contente d'être là avec elle.

Et je suis encore plus contente de retrouver Quinn aujourd'hui, parce que même si je suis partie de l'appartement pour ne pas la voir, j'ai tout au fond de moi, ce besoin d'elle. Brittany était ravie de savoir que Quinn venait nous retrouver pour déjeuner, je ne l'avais pas vu avec cet air enfantin depuis bien longtemps, comme si c'était Noël en avance… J'ai toujours beaucoup de mal à suivre la logique de Britt, alors je préfère ne pas poser de questions et profiter de sa bonne humeur contagieuse.

Alors que je suis presque prête pour rejoindre Quinn, mon téléphone me ramène sur terre et toute mon excitation s'envole en un instant.

**Je ne peux pas venir, San veut absolument m'accompagner !**

_Pourquoi tu lui as dis ?_

**Tu as déjà essayé de cacher quelque chose à Santana Lopez toi ?**

_Dis-lui que je ne veux pas la voir… _

**Comme si elle allait respecter ce que les autres veulent ! Rach, c'est de Lopez dont on parle là… **

_Elle ne peut pas venir ! Britt va me tuer si elle est là !_

**Tu pourrais peut-être lui en parler… **

_NON ! Britt ne veut pas voir Santana et je respecte son choix._

**Alors viens sans Britt… **

_Je ne peux pas faire ça… _

**Pourquoi ? **

_N'insiste pas Quinn… je ne peux pas c'est tout… _

**Tu sais quoi ? Parfait ! Reste avec Britt puisque c'est ce que tu veux ! Je me demande même si tu avais vraiment envie de me voir ! Je vais rentrer à Yale, comme tu me l'as demandé, mais je ne suis pas prête de revenir avant un bon moment ! Sayonara Berry ! **

_Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ? _

_Quinn ? _

_Mais bordel Quinn réponds-moi !_

_C'est ça, fais ta tête de mule ! Et après c'est MOI qui refuse de communiquer ! Rentre à Yale si tu le veux, vas où bon te semble d'ailleurs, j'en ai rien à faire après tout ! _

Ce qu'elle peut m'énerver quand elle se braque de cette façon, c'est toujours la même chose avec Quinn, c'est noir ou blanc, elle ne connaît pas la nuance. Ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute si Santana a décidé d'être de la partie, ce n'est pas de ma faute si Brittany refuse de la voir, et malgré tout c'est moi qui m'en prends plein la tête ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais encore une fois faire des concessions et m'aplatir sans rien dire.

Elle n'a qu'à partir à Yale et y rester autant qu'elle veut après tout, j'en ai marre de toute cette tension entre nous, j'en ai marre de devoir gérer ses petites crises de jalousie complètement immatures, mais c'est vrai ça, pour qui elle se prend enfin ! Son statut de meilleure amie ne lui autorise pas à agir de cette façon avec moi.

Et puis je la connais… elle va revenir… dans quelques jours elle m'enverra un texto pour me dire qu'elle est désolée… je lui pardonnerai, comme je le fais toujours… puis elle reviendra me voir… et tout ira à nouveau bien jusqu'à une nouvelle crise… J'ai l'impression que c'est toujours la même chose et que rien ne change jamais.

Mais si cette fois elle ne revenait pas ? Et si cette fois était la fois de trop ? Et si je la perdais pour des bêtises… pour quelque chose qui ne nous concerne même pas en définitive… on en arrive même à se disputer à cause des autres… Peut-être qu'elle va finir par se lasser, peut-être que cette fois-ci elle ne fera plus le premier pas… Je ne peux pas laisser les choses se dégrader entre nous alors que je sais que je suis incapable de rester sans elle.

_C'est pas vrai que j'en ai rien à faire Quinn… répond-moi s'il te plaît… _

**Tu fais chier Rach ! Tu fais vraiment chier ! **

_Premièrement… merci de me répondre… Deuxièmement… tu n'es pas obligée d'être vulgaire_

**Arrête de toujours vouloir corriger mon langage !**

_J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir accéder à ta requête… _

**Tu te rends compte qu'on s'engueule à cause de Britt et Santana… et nous dans tout ça ? **

_Si tu arrêtais d'être jalouse de Britt ça serait déjà pas mal… Quand vas-tu comprendre qu'elle ne te remplacera pas… ce n'est pas parce que j'ai besoin d'elle maintenant que je n'ai plus besoin de toi… _

**Je ne suis pas jalouse de Britt**

_Et tu appelles ça comment alors ? _

**Tu me manques… j'avais juste envie de passer un peu de temps avec toi avant de repartir… **

_Tu me manques aussi… _

**On fait comment alors ? **

_Je pense que ça va être compromis pour nous voir aujourd'hui… Je ne veux pas imposer la présence de Santana à Brittany… _

**D'accord… **

_Tu m'en veux ? _

**Non… Je suis déçue de ne pas te voir mais je comprends… et puis c'est peut-être mieux comme ça**

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Pourquoi c'est mieux de ne pas se voir ? _

**Et bien… tu es partie de l'appartement parce que tu ne voulais pas me voir non ? Donc c'est que tu n'es pas encore prête à partager ces moments là avec moi… **

…

**Prends soin de toi Rach… et n'oublies pas que je suis là… n'importe quand… **

_Merci Quinn…_

* * *

QUINN POV :

Merci… je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle me remercie… Merci Quinn d'être aussi compréhensive ? Merci Quinn de ne surtout pas t'imposer ? Merci Quinn de me laisser vivre ma vie comme je l'entends ? Merci… merci… j'en ai rien à faire de tes remerciements Rach, ce que je veux c'est être avec toi, être près de toi ! Je ne veux pas retourner tranquillement à Yale pendant que tu es ici ! Je ne veux pas que Britt fasse ce que moi je devrais faire pour toi ! Mais toi tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête, tu ne te préoccupes pas une seule seconde de ce que moi je peux ressentir. Tu te dis que je comprends, que je serai patiente, que je te laisserai tout le temps dont tu as besoin, voilà ce que tu te dis. Tu ne sais pas que ça me fais beaucoup de peine de ne pas te voir aujourd'hui, tu ne sais pas que je vais retourner à Yale les yeux remplis de larmes, tu ne sais pas que je vais attendre impatiemment chacun de tes messages, de tes appels, tu ne sais pas que tu vas occuper mes pensées le jour et la nuit.

C'est peut-être mieux comme ça… c'est peut-être mieux que je prenne de la distance avec toi pour ne pas t'étouffer avec tous mes sentiments nouveaux et mes doutes… C'est ce que j'essaye de me dire en tout cas, parce qu'au fond de moi j'ai l'impression que quelque chose vient de se briser… j'ai l'impression de t'avoir perdue, que rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant…

Santana va être ravie, je vais finalement faire ce qu'elle attend de moi, je vais te laisser seule ici sans te revoir, je vais essayer de faire le tri dans mes sentiments, de faire le point sur ce que je ressens, ce que je veux, ce que j'attends de toi, je vais prendre le temps de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive et surtout pourquoi toi… Pourquoi être tombée amoureuse de toi, pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi ai-je ce besoin d'être en permanence avec toi, ce besoin d'entendre ta voix, de voir ton sourire, d'entendre ton rire, de te regarder dormir, de te garder tout contre moi lorsque tu t'endors… toutes ces questions auxquelles je n'ai pas encore de réponses. Je vais avoir plus que le temps nécessaire pour me faire à cette idée, pour réaliser que moi Quinn Fabray, je suis amoureuse de Rachel Berry, ma meilleure amie.

C'est le cœur lourd que je range mécaniquement mes affaires dans mon sac de voyage, comme si j'étais sur le point de faire mes adieux à cet appartement… Santana met un point d'honneur à m'accompagner jusqu'à la gare, probablement pour vérifier que je vais effectivement monter dans le train, et ne pas tenter de voir Rachel malgré tout…

-Tu fais ce qu'il faut Quinn…

-Ferme-là ! Juste tais-toi Santana ! Je ne veux rien entendre de plus !

-Je sais ce que ça fait…

-NON tu ne sais rien ! Toi tu as été une abrutie ! Tu as quitté une fille extraordinaire juste parce que tu n'avais pas assez confiance en elle, parce que tu pensais qu'elle ne serait pas assez forte pour supporter la distance entre vous ! Je quitte Rachel sans avoir au moins eu la chance de lui dire ce que je ressens pour elle, sans même avoir pu la voir ! Alors NON Santana tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'aimer quelqu'un tellement fort que tu acceptes de ne rien lui dire pour la préserver… tu ne sais pas…

-Tu dis ça comme si tu n'allais jamais la revoir…

-Tu crois qu'il va se passer quoi ? Rachel va finir par aller mieux… elle retrouvera une vie sociale… elle rencontrera des tas de personnes… elle tombera amoureuse du premier garçon qui lui portera un tant soit peu d'attention… et je ne ferai jamais partie de l'équation ! Oui bien sûr que je vais la revoir, je serai l'amie à qui elle viendra raconter ses émois, je découvrirai sur son visage le bonheur qu'elle ressentira, je la conseillerai, je l'encouragerai même à se laisser aller à ressentir à nouveau, à aimer à nouveau quelqu'un d'autre que Finn, je la pousserai dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre que moi ! Voilà ce qu'il va se passer San ! Voilà exactement comment les choses vont se dérouler !

-Tu n'en sais absolument rien…

-Bien-sûr que si… tu sais très bien que Rachel ne ressentira jamais la même chose que moi… c'est pas la peine de prendre des gants… j'ai parfaitement conscience de la situation.

* * *

RACHEL POV :

Je regarde la cicatrice qui commence à se former sur mon ventre, et je prends soudainement conscience que je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il a pu se passer dans ma tête au moment où je suis passée à l'acte. Une vague de culpabilité m'envahit et je m'effondre en larmes sur mon lit. Je pense à Quinn, sa venue… ma fuite, la tristesse de ne pas la voir aujourd'hui alors que depuis le début je cherche à tout prix à l'éviter. Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond dans ma tête ? Pourquoi je m'obstine à fuir ce qui de toute évidence m'est nécessaire… Combien de temps encore je vais prétendre que tout va bien… que je fais face…

Même avec Brittany je n'arrive pas à me laisser aller… à exprimer ce qu'il y a tout au fond moi… à verbaliser ce trou béant qui a élu domicile là où avant battait mon cœur. J'essaye, de toutes mes forces, mais rien n'y fait… il manque toujours ce petit truc en plus qui me faisait vibrer avant, qui me faisait m'animer, ressentir, vivre… Ma voix intérieure…

Brittany interrompt mes divagations en sortant de la salle de bain, elle s'installe à côté de moi et caresse doucement mes cheveux, comme ferait une mère pour rassurer son enfant.

-Tu te souviens de ce que tu faisais avant quand tu étais triste ?

Je hoche la tête pour lui signifier que oui. Bien-sûr que je me souviens. Du plus loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours chanté pour extérioriser mes peines. Lorsque j'avais sept ans et que mon père Leroy m'avait bien fait comprendre qu'une fête nationale en mon honneur n'était pas encore envisageable. Le jour de mes dix ans, quand j'ai découvert que je n'étais pas la fille cachée de Barbra Streisand. Quand j'avais treize ans et qu'une des filles de mon cours de danse avait osé me faire l'affront d'être meilleure que moi !

J'ai toujours chanté… ça a toujours été mon refuge… mon réconfort… mon antidouleur… Alors oui bien sûr je me souviens…

-Je ne sais pas si je peux Britt…

-Si tu n'essayes pas, tu ne le sauras pas…

-Je… je crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée… je n'ai pas chanté depuis une éternité… je commence à peine à m'habituer à reparler à nouveau…

-Tu es prête… fais toi un peu confiance…

-JE TE DIS QUE NON !

-Tu sais quoi Rachel ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi exactement ! Je suis prête à t'aider, vraiment, mais sûrement pas à te regarder te morfondre en permanence ! Tu m'as appelée parce que tu m'as dis que tu avais besoin de mon aide, alors si c'est vraiment le cas, je te conseille de changer rapidement d'attitude parce là j'en ai plus qu'assez !

Brittany attrape sa veste posée sur la petite table qui fait office de bureau dans la chambre, puis se dirige vers la porte.

-Je vais faire un tour… et quand je reviens… je veux voir Rachel Berry ! Pas cette espèce de loque qui essaye de prendre sa place ! Et je te préviens… n'essaye même pas de faire des bêtises pendant mon absence parce que sinon tu auras à faire à moi… et crois-moi… tu ne m'as jamais réellement vue en colère.

Ah… et au fait… je t'aime Rach… tu es une des seules personnes qui n'essaye pas absolument de me recaser avec Santana… Merci pour ça… et pour tout le reste.

C'est complètement abasourdie que je regarde la porte se refermer sur Brittany, alors que dans ma tête, résonne déjà une mélodie que je ne connais que trop bien…

**On my own pretending he's beside me,**  
_Je suis seule, je fais comme s'il était à mes côtés,_  
**All alone I walk with him till morning.**  
_Toute seule je marche avec lui jusqu'à l'aube._  
**Without him I feel his arms around me,**  
_Sans lui, je sens ses bras autour de moi._  
**And when I lose my way**  
_Et quand je perds mon chemin,_  
**I close my eyes and he has found me.**  
_Je ferme mes yeux et il m'a trouvé._

Cette chanson… celle que j'ai chantée pour mon audition au Glee-Club… celle qui trotte dans ma tête depuis que Finn est parti… celle que je refuse de chanter depuis de peur de complètement m'effondrer…

* * *

QUINN POV : 

Je colle mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles, attendant patiemment le départ du train. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à mon téléphone avant de le ranger dans mon sac et mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Je me lève précipitamment, écrasant presque le pied de ma voisine de droite en passant par-dessus elle, je cours le plus rapidement que mon corps et ma valise que je tire me le permettent, et arrive enfin à sortir de l'immense gare pour attraper un taxi que je dérobe sous l'œil énervé d'un jeune couple d'amoureux. Je referme la porte violemment en demandant au chauffeur de démarrer le plus rapidement possible. Le message de Rachel encré dans ma rétine, je compose le numéro de Brittany en tremblant. Je serre les poings de rage en tombant sur le répondeur, donne l'adresse de l'appartement de Santana et Rachel au chauffeur puis tente d'appeler Rachel, son message ne cessant de tourbillonner dans me tête…

**J'ai peur de faire une bêtise Quinn… j'ai besoin de toi… le plus vite possible… R**

* * *

**Pfiouuuuuuuu… je suis désolée d'avoir été si longue pour ce chapitre… mais j'espère que cela n'a rien enlevé à votre plaisir de le lire… ^^ **

**A très bientôt… **


End file.
